Un destin fait de larmes
by Eliel Prince
Summary: Six ans après le festival, chacune des himes mènent leur vie. Tous ont changés, mais des évènements sombres et troublants vont les rapprocher ou les éloigner. Que leur réservera le futur?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le temps était plutôt doux. Un beau soleil planait sur la ville de Fuuka. Cependant, dans l'un des coins les moins fréquenté de cette ville un drame avait eu lieu. Un corps gisait sans vie son sang s'écoulant doucement de son corps. Non loin de ce dernier, un sac vidé de son contenu, avec un porte feuille ouvert sur une photo. Sur celle-ci un groupe d'amis riaient avec beaucoup d'insouciance.

La meurtrière serra les poings. Elle n'avait pas voulu cela. Elle aurait aimé avoir une autre solution. Toutefois, la menace était trop grande et il ne lui était pas permit de laisser la personne qu'elle venait de tuer vagabonder dans la ville. Si elle avait eu un autre choix, elle lui aurait laissé la vie sauve.

Le risque du métier comme lui dirait son patron. Le métier de tueur à gage n'était pas le meilleur job qui soit. Vérifiant bien n'avoir rien laissé sur son passage, elle rangea son arme et retourna à son véhicule. Ne jetant même pas un dernier regard, elle démarra et s'éloigna le plus vite possible.

* * *

Elle ne voulait vraiment pas se lever. Mais, son téléphone qui sonnait depuis une bonne minute lui prouver le contraire. Grognant, Haruka tâtonna sur sa table de chevet à la recherche de son portable. Finalement c'est une main fine qui le lui passa.

- Merci, marmonna-t-elle avant de décrocher et de répondre sèchement. Qui est mort ?

- Bonjour inspecteur, un meurtre a été commit dans le quartier est de Fuuka.

- Très bien, j'arrive dans 10 minutes.

Elle discuta avec le policier et raccrocha après avoir griffonné l'adresse du lieu. Puis, elle le balança sur sa table de chevet. Elle se retourna et pesta contre les meurtres qui arrivaient toujours quand elle prenait un peu de temps pour elle.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, lui dit Yukino. Je dirais que c'est le risque du métier qu'on t'appelle à pas d'heure.

Un nouveau grognement lui répondit, mais Haruka fini par sortir sa tête des couvertures pour regarder sa moitié. Elle soupira lui fit une bise rapide et se dirigea sous la douche. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle fut prête et Yukino lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner. Elle l'a remercia d'une autre bise et l'avala puis pris ces clés et partit.

* * *

Mai soupira de lassitude. Voilà, maintenant une demi-heure qu'elle attendait sa livraison pour ces produits et depuis plusieurs semaines celui-ci était toujours en retard. Une veine palpitée à sa tempe et elle tenait une cuillère dans sa main. Il lui restait encore trois heures avant le rush du midi. Mikoto qui était avec elle était silencieuse. Surtout quand on connaissait sa perpétuelle faim.

Elle rentra dans son restaurant et commença tout de même à préparer les repas pour le midi. Elle avait engagé 4 serveuses à temps plein, ainsi que 2 jeunes à temps partiel qui était à l'académie. Cela lui rappelait sa propre jeunesse. Elle était âgé maintenant de 22 ans, elle avait tenté durant une période de sortir avec Yuuichi, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné.

Depuis peu, elle sortait avec un homme âgé d'un an de plus. Haru a des yeux couleurs de l'océan et travaille en tant que chef d'équipe dans l'hôtel le plus luxueux de tout Fuuka. Un doux sourire effleura ces lèvres quand elle pensa à lui. Elle fut tirée de celle-ci par les sirènes de la police qui passaient à tombeau ouvert devant son restaurant.

- Je me demande ce qu'il se passe. S'interrogea Mai.

- Mademoiselle Tokiha, interpella soudain la voix d'un homme.

Il s'agissait du livreur, il se fit d'ailleurs tout petit sous le regard meurtrier de Mai. Elle lui enfonça son index dans la poitrine avant de lui dire que son contrat avec la filière de grossiste qui l'a livré était fini. Quand il fut parti, elle se félicita d'avoir prit les devant et trouvait un nouveau grossiste qui commencerait les livraisons dès la semaine prochaine. Elle oublia bien vite la police et s'activa à sa cuisine aidé par ces 2 cuisiniers.

* * *

Une jeune femme de 24 ans environ se promener dans le coin reculer de la ville. Ces yeux rouge rubis étant à la recherche de l'inspiration qui lui permettrait d'écrire la suite de son livre.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle se promenait dans la ville en quête d'un peu de nouveauté. Depuis l'époque du festival, il n'y avait plus rien eu de palpitant.

Elle s'était faite une petite fortune en racontant leur histoire. Elle avait sortit une dizaine de livres avec les divers témoignages des himes. Le seul témoignage que Shizuru n'avait pas eu était celui de son aimée Natsuki.

Celle-ci avait disparu juste après ces études et plus personnes n'en avait entendu parler. Elle avait accusé le coup et avait mis du temps avant de passer au dessus de sa peine.

Aujourd'hui elle partageait sa vie avec une femme plus jeune de deux ans. Yui travaillait dans une petite librairie du coin.

C'est d'ailleurs de cette façon qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées trois ans auparavant. Après, le temps avait fait son œuvre. Shizuru avait fini par oublié Natsuki, bien que par moment ces pensés se tourner vers elle.

- Vous là bas plus un geste ! Cria un policier qui foncer sur elle avec son arme braqué sur sa poitrine.

- Ara ?

Elle leva ses mains pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas armée. Le policier lui fit une fouille corporelle avant de baisser son arme. Puis, il appela par radio ses coéquipiers.

- Tiens Fujino pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné de te trouver ici ?

Shizuru regarda au-dessus de l'épaule du policier et reconnut Haruka. Elle lui fit un sourire et haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Haruka la rejoignit et inspecta les alentours.

- Aurais-je piétiné tes plates bandes ? Demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

- Plus ou moins, on a signalé qu'un corps avait été trouvé dans les environs par un joggeur. On t'a arrêté juste avant que tu n'arrive sur le lieu du drame.

- Inspecteur, je ne crois pas qu'il soit bien sage de donner des informations à un civil.

Un regard noir d'Haruka et le policier décida d'aller voir un peu plus loin si on n'avait pas besoin de lui. Elle soupira et reporta son attention sur les alentours.

Elle n'avait rien contre Shizuru. Il est sur qu'elles avaient eu beaucoup de divergence d'opinion par le passé, mais une certaine confiance et un respect mutuel s'était installé entre elle deux.

- Je n'ai rien de bien palpitant pour tes bouquins Fujino. Je n'ai pas encore vu le corps et je ne suis pas pressé de le voir.

- Encore un de ces meurtres suspects ? Interrogea Shizuru. Je crois bien que c'est le troisième en un mois.

- Hum, fit-elle. Vient avec moi. Peut-être que tu pourrais m'être utile au final.

Les deux femmes s'avancèrent donc vers le lieu où reposer le corps. Les médecins légistes étaient déjà en train de collectés des indices sur le corps.

Cependant, aucune des deux femmes ne s'attendaient à voir sous leur yeux ce corps là. Shizuru détourna les yeux et se précipita dans un coin pour vomir. Haruka recula d'un pas une main devant la bouche pas loin de rejoindre Fujino.

-Inspecteur ? Demanda un policier. Connaissez-vous la victime ?

Tout ce qu'elle put donner comme réponse fut un hochement de tête. Là, sur le sol, gisait le corps d'un jeune homme qu'elle avait connu à l'académie. Sur la photo à l'intérieur du porte feuille on pouvait voir toutes les anciennes himes, ainsi que les garçons qui avaient été proches d'elles lors du tout dernier pique-nique organisé par Mai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Troisième meurtre suspect_

_Très tôt ce matin, un joggeur a découvert le corps d'un jeune homme de 22 ans. Il a pu être identifié grâce à son porte feuille. Il s'agit de __Tate __Yuuichi. Ce jeune homme était l'un des plus prometteurs joueurs de kendo que Fuuaka a pu avoir ces dernières années. Il semblerait que le jeune homme se promenait ce matin et se dirigeait en direction de la boulangerie près de chez lui. Monsieur Tate était un habitué de celle-ci._

_D'après ce que l'inspecteur sur place à bien voulu nous dire. Le meurtre n'a pas été commis pour l'argent et encore moins par vengeance pour sa réussite au kendo. Il est regrettable que le meurtrier s'en est prit à lui. Pour le moment, aucune autre information n'est disponible. Les autorités ont refusés de nous communiqués d'autres éléments sur les meurtres précédents._

_Nous n'avons pas pu approcher de la zone du crime. Le secteur a été quadrillé et le voisinage est interrogé à l'heure ou ses lignes sont écrites. Nous vous tiendrons au courant dès que nous aurons de plus ample information. Pour la biographie du kendoka Tate Yuuichi voir en page 70._

_Onamura Ayashi

* * *

_

La nouvelle du décès de Yuuichi avait vite fait le tour de la ville. Mai avait décidé de fermer son restaurant pour offrir un point de ralliement à ces amis. Ils étaient tous arrivés au compte goute, la mine sombre et le regard éteint. Ils étaient tous attablés devant un verre de saké.

Haruka fit son entrée accompagné de Shizuru. Toutes deux s'installèrent avec les autres. Pour une fois, Shizuru Fujino laissa tomber sa tasse de thé pour un verre de saké. Elle était encore toute retournée de ce qu'elle avait vu. Tout le monde tiqua face à son comportement. Cela leur disait bien que la situation était grave.

- Je ne vais pas vous faire de long discours, commença Haruka. J'aimerais savoir si vous l'avez vu récemment et si vous avez vu quelqu'un de suspect.

- Rien du tout, dirent-ils tous en même temps.

- Il n'y rien de bien intéressant à faire par ici, rajouta Mai des larmes dans les yeux. Je suis à longueur de journée derrière mes fourneaux. Mikoto est resté avec moi pour aider comme tu le sais déjà.

Haruka hocha la tête. Il est vrai que ceux qui était resté avait un emploi stable et n'avait que peu d'occasion de sortir à l'extérieur pour prendre un peu d'air frais. Qui plus est Yuuichi vivait seul depuis quelques mois. Sa dernière relation n'ayant pas tenu.

- As-tu des pistes concernant le mobile ? Demanda Shizuru.

- Non pas encore. J'aimerais que vous me teniez informé si vous entendez ou voyez quelque chose. Toute aide serait utile.

- Ok, pas de souci, déclara Reito. Nous sommes encore unis de toute façon, malgré les personnes absentes.

Il y eu un bref silence. Haruka ne savait pas quoi leur dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle les salua une dernière fois et partit au poste. Elle allait devoir passer encore des nuits planche à travailler sur son rapport et à faire des recherches d'indices. Ce qui n'allait pas être de tout repos. Cela n'allait pas arranger sa vie de couple.

* * *

Une jeune femme observait l'horizon avec mélancolie. Si on lui avait dit que faire se travail allait être aussi difficile elle l'aurait refusé tout de suite. Mais, comme le lui avait fait comprendre son patron, elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Soit elle travaillait pour lui, soit certaines personnes mourraient.

De toute façon, elle ne regrettait pas grand-chose de son ancienne vie. Elle se détourna du paysage et enfourcha sa bécane. Il lui avait demandé de travailler ici, alors elle le ferait.

Passé pour une détective n'était pas si difficile, elle l'avait fait dès sa sortie de l'école. Elle avait une arme à feu de la toute dernière technologie et un katana accroché à son dos pour les moments plus intenses.

Il faut dire que ces armes étaient spéciales. Son pistolet contenait des balles avec de l'argent liquide ou de l'or liquide. Elle chassait autre chose que de simple criminel sans cervelle. Ces balles étaient les seules choses qui pouvaient arrêter ses monstres.

La lame du katana était vert émeraude. On pouvait voir des stries argent et or bougeaient au milieu de la lame et descendre jusqu'à la garde. Il était noir avec des fils entrelacés rouge sang.

Il lui servait à finir les créatures qu'elle pourchassait. C'était comme un retour dans le passé, à l'époque des samouraïs. Au moins, elle se sentait en sécurité ainsi armé. Et elle avait sauvé la peau de plusieurs de ces coéquipiers par le passé.

Fonçant à vive allure, la jeune femme atteignit très rapidement la ville. Elle se dirigea sans problème jusqu'au poste de police pour se faire enregistrer comme détective privé et donner l'adresse de son local.

Par la suite, elle pourrait mener ces enquêtes tranquillement et avoir accès aux données concernant chacun des habitants et surtout des potentiels criminels. Le seul souci était peut-être ces anciens amis. Elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis la fin de ses études. Il y a plus de six ans. Le destin semble parfois vouloir être cruel.

* * *

Le jeu avait commencé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre et laisser faire ses sbires. Il avait mit des années avant de pouvoir perfectionner ces assassins. Les tests effectuaient dans la ville de Fuuka était plutôt encourageant. Surtout quand il voyait les policiers se creuser la tête pour comprendre le motif des meurtres.

Personne ne se douterait jamais qui était derrière tout ça. À force de patience et de persuasion il a sut mener ses travaux. Trouver des scientifiques avait été tout aussi facile. Il lui avait suffit de passer quelques coups de fils à d'anciens employés de la SEARS. Un sourire cruel illumina son visage. Les hommes pouvaient être cupide dès qu'on leur proposé une belle somme d'argent.

Pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur lui et sa société. Il avait eu recours à un informaticien de génie et à un bon comptable. Aujourd'hui sa société était reconnue comme une agence de sécurité de renom. Il n'avait plus à faire de publicités pour que les plus grandes sociétés fassent appel à lui.

Qui se douterait que derrière une agence de sécurité se trouver en réalité une organisation des meilleurs assassins du pays ? Personne ! Son plan était parfait.

Il rit seul en regardant les chiffres qu'affichait son écran d'ordinateur. Le son de celui-ci était froid et donner des frissons dans le dos. Il se recula dans son fauteuil en croisant les doigts sur sa poitrine. Bientôt de nouveaux assassins seraient prêts. Il effaça toute expression de son visage quand il entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez, fit-il sèchement.

Un homme de haute taille habillé de noir s'avança avec respect dans la pièce. Il inclina légèrement la tête avant de fixer son patron.

- Monsieur, on vient de m'informer que la police à retrouver Tate.

- Très bien. Quand sera-t-il opérationnel ?

- Monsieur, on m'a informé qu'il l'on retrouvé mort tué par balle.

Un long silence s'installa. Le patron se leva et s'approcha de l'homme. Ces traits étaient durs et froid. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette nouvelle. Comment se faisait-il qu'un de ses futurs cobayes est pu être tué alors qu'il aurait du juste être retrouvé sans connaissance.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous l'ignorons. Nous l'avons bien laissé sans connaissance à l'endroit indiqué pour qu'un joggeur puisse le trouvé et appeler les secours. Ce dernier la bien trouvé, mais mort. Pour l'instant, nous n'en savons pas plus. Les hommes travaillent dessus Monsieur.

- Je sais. Va et enquête de ton côté pour avoir plus d'information. Ne me déçoit pas.

L'homme s'en alla aussi blanc qu'un linge. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir. Le patron n'aimait pas du tout la situation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait un de ces futurs assassins. C'était même le troisième qu'il perdait en l'espace de six mois.

Se rasseyant dans son fauteuil, il pianota un certains temps sur son clavier avant de sourire de nouveau. Il avait demandé une réunion d'urgence pour de nouvelles mesures concernant les nouvelles recrues. Un rire glacial se propagea dans la pièce silencieuse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Une semaine était passé depuis la mort de Yuuichi. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son enterrement. Il y avait beaucoup de monde notamment sa famille, ses amis et ces coéquipiers de kendo.

Le jeune homme avait été très apprécié de son vivant. La météo s'accordait avec l'ambiance funèbre de la foule. Le ciel était gris et sentait la pluie. Il risquait d'y avoir une averse bientôt.

Le prête disait sa prière avant que l'on ne mette en terre le cercueil du défunt kendoka. Haruka assistait aux funérailles avec découragement. Elle n'avait pas trouvé d'indice qui pourrait relier le meurtre de Yuuichi aux deux premiers.

La méthode opératoire n'étant pas la même. Le plus important étant l'absence totale d'empreinte ou de fibre. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait était surpris pas son agresseur. Mais pourquoi un professionnel en voudrait-il à Tate. Là était la véritable question.

En regardant la famille dévasté, Haruka se promit de retrouver coute que coute le meurtrier. Même s'il fallait faire du porte à porte et essuyer plusieurs échecs. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers ses amis.

Ils étaient tous inquiet et dévastés. Du temps de leur scolarité, ils avaient été bien plus nombreux. Même s'il ne s'entendait pas tous, ils arrivaient à se parler civilement et à faire quelques plaisanteries entre eux. Ce temps là lui paraissait bien loin à présent.

Une fois que le cercueil fut descendu au fond du trou, les personnes extérieures à la famille s'en allèrent doucement. Au passage, ils présentaient leur condoléance à la famille. Le petit groupe de Fuuka s'en alla la tête basse et le cœur gros.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que l'on avait enterré Tate. Les journaux avaient depuis longtemps oublié son histoire et étaient tous passés à autre chose. Même Mai devait reconnaître qu'elle était retournée à ces propres affaires. Son restaurant ne pouvait pas rester fermé plus d'une semaine si elle ne voulait pas perdre de l'argent.

Soupirant, Mai s'activa à ses fourneaux pendant que ses serveuses s'occuper des clients. Elle avait prit pour habitude de laisser la porte arrière de son restaurant ouvert pour permettre une meilleur circulation de l'air grâce à une porte avec une moustiquaire. Cela empêcher les animaux d'entrer et l'air de passer. C'était aussi un moyen pour des visiteurs impromptu d'entrer.

- Tu as pris une mauvaise habitude, déclara une voix féminine avec mécontentement.

Mai failli hurler et lâcher ce qu'elle tenait si sa visiteuse n'avait pas eu des réflexes aussi aiguisé. Cette dernière lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et raffermit la poigne de Mai sur le bol qu'elle tenait.

- Je ne pense pas que crier soit judicieux.

- Ne pourrais-tu pas entrer par la porte comme tout le monde ? Interrogea Mai avec colère. Tu risques à chaque fois de me faire gâcher mes préparations !

Un doux rire retentit et la visiteuse ne fit qu'hausser les mains en signe de paix. C'était un jeu pour elle et Mai le savait parfaitement. Des yeux vert émeraude observèrent tranquillement la patronne du restaurant.

- Je suis désolé Mai. Cependant, il est difficile de résister à la tentation de te faire sursauter.

- Et que penserons mes clients de ma nourriture ? Attaqua Mai en agitant une spatule sous le nez de la fautive.

- Ta nourriture sera toujours excellente que je te fasse peur ou pas. Dit moi plutôt pourquoi tu as l'air si distraite au lieu de m'attaquer avec ta spatule ridicule.

Le regard de Mai se fit plus lointain. Elle soupira et reposa sa spatule avant de faire face à son amie.

- As-tu entendu parler du meurtre de Yuuchi ?

- Oui, je suis là un peu pour ça.

- Es-tu responsable de sa mort ? Demanda Mai peu sur de vouloir connaître la réponse.

- Non ! Grogna-t-elle. Haru t'aurait informé si nous devions agir dans le coin. Ce n'est pas ma façon d'opérer. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui se passe ici.

Elle passa une main frustrée dans ces cheveux. Son regard brûlant montrant son mécontentement. Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer.

- Je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré. Tu sais très bien que je ne voulais pas revenir dans cette ville maudite.

- Je suis désolée. Mai soupira et posa une main réconfortante sur son amie. Natsu tout change, nous-mêmes nous avons changés !

Un silence suivit puis les deux amies se sourirent avec complicité. Natsu vint se placer près du plan de travail de Mai pendant que celle-ci continuer son travail.

- Je ne savais pas que ton resto était devenu le point de ralliement des anciens de Fuuka.

- C'est un moyen de garder le contact sans doute. Mai y réfléchit un cours instant. Je crois que cela leur fait du bien à tous. Même Shizuru trouve son bonheur !

- Elle aime toujours autant le thé à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Hum, elle écrit des livres aussi. Elle en a même fait un sur l'histoire des Hime.

Un grognement lui répondit. C'était naturel que Natsu n'aime pas parler de cette époque. Comme la plupart d'entre eux d'ailleurs. Cependant, l'ambiance était tout autre depuis qu'ils avaient tous fini leurs études.

Toutes deux n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Elle avait développé avec Natsu depuis longtemps un langage corporel tout à fait clair. Un regard ou un simple mouvement suffisait à se faire comprendre. Mai fini de préparer un bento pour son amie, avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse comme elle était venue emportant avec elle son repas.

Secouant la tête avec amusement, Mai continua de préparer ces commandes. La journée allait être bien longue. Surtout si elle devait rattraper son retard et que les clients ne lui laissaient pas un moment de répits. Elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir pu parler avec Natsu. Cela lui avait permis d'être rassurée et de ne pas avoir à se poser milles et une question.

* * *

Shizuru souffla tranquillement sur sa tasse de thé. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé dans les derniers jours, elle se demandait si elle pourrait être tranquille. Bien entendu, elle n'avait rien avoir avec toute cette histoire, mais Haruka n'allait pas arrêter de la harceler pour avoir des tuyaux.

Elle n'était tout de même pas la seule personne dans cette ville à avoir des connaissances un peu particulières ? Elle réfléchit un moment à ce qu'elle venait de penser avant de soupirer en se disant qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour connaître des gens « louches ».

Une main douce caressa tendrement sa joue droite. Cela eu pour effet de faire soupirer de bonheur Shizuru. Elle échangea un doux sourire avec sa moitié. Yui était une jeune femme d'1m62, cheveux brun et des yeux couleur bleu azur. Elle adorait ce petit bout de femme.

- Qu'y-a-t-il mon amour ? Interrogea Yui en s'installant près de son aimée. Depuis ton retour tu m'as l'air ailleurs.

- Je suis désolée. Je crois que toute cette histoire de meurtre me turlupine. Cette fois, ça me touche de près puisque j'ai connu Yuuichi.

Yui la serra contre elle en faisant des cercles dans son dos. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa moitié et laissa son regard errer dans leur salon. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral. Cette mort supplémentaire commençait à l'inquiéter.

- Je suis sur que la police va attraper leur meurtrier. C'est juste une question de temps. Je pourrais sans doute en faire un livre, plaisanta Shizuru.

- Je ne crois pas que se soit très judicieux, répliqua Yui d'un ton ferme. J'ai déjà entendu parler d'écrivain qui s'inspirait de fait réel et qui ensuite était aux prises avec des meurtriers qui se moquaient d'eux en s'inspirant de leur travail !

En voyant l'inquiétude de sa petite amie, Shizuru la serra contre elle pour la rassurer. Elle aurait du réfléchir avant de faire par de sa pensée à son amour. Elle trouvait toujours se mot étrange, qu'elle le prononce à voix haute ou dans sa tête.

-J e te rassure, je ne ferais rien qui pourrait mettre ma vie en danger. Aujourd'hui je t'ai toi et je tiens énormément à toi.

Elle lui avait soufflé ses mots à l'oreille, elle sentit la jeune femme frissonner contre elle. Elle eu un sourire taquin et s'empara de ces lèvres pour un doux baiser. Celui-ci était remplit d'amour et de tendresse. Cela montrer à quel point leur amour était fort et réel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Dans le commissariat de police tous les officiers et les détectives se faisaient le plus petit possible. Leur chef Haruka était vraiment de mauvais poil. Cette dernière avait le front plissé et invectivé Kakeru et Hiro. Personne ne voulait être à leur place.

Heureusement son bureau était insonorisé. Cette mesure avait était mise en place la toute première fois ou elle avait perdu patience et ou tout le commissariat avait entendu son engueulade auprès d'un officier.

Aujourd'hui chacune et chacun faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se retrouver dans ce bureau pour subir les foudres de leur cheftaine. Les deux malheureux qui étaient dans le bureau se ratatiner à vu d'œil.

- Vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous a pris de communiquer avec la presse ? Hurler Haruka hors d'elle. Cette affaire est suffisamment sensible pour nous sans que vous n'alliez ouvrir votre bouche sur le déroulement de l'enquête.

- Nous sommes sincèrement désolés chef, dirent les deux officiers.

- Je l'espère bien que vous êtes désolés ! Bougre d'imbécile ! Je vous colle à la circulation pour une durée indéterminée. Maintenant, disparaissez de ma vue !

Les deux officiers ne se le fit pas dirent deux fois. Ils sortirent le plus rapidement possible sans courir. La tête basse, ils allèrent voir un inspecteur pour leur nouvelle affectation. Leurs collègues soupirèrent de soulagement et de compassion pour les deux hommes.

Haruka passa la tête par la porte de son bureau à la recherche de son bras droit Hikaru. Ce dernier apparut subitement devant elle dès qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle le cherchait.

- Que puis-je pour vous chef ?

- Nous devons discutés de nos prochains mouvements et j'aimerais savoir si nous avons de nouvelles pistes, dit Haruka en retournant s'asseoir à sa place.

Hikaru ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit en face du bureau de son chef. Il avait avec lui un épais dossier qui contenait toutes les preuves répertoriés et les actions qu'ils avaient déjà faites et qui avait pour la plupart d'entre elles menaient dans un cul de sac.

- Hé bien, je ne peux pas dire que nous avançons beaucoup. Comme toujours personne n'a rien vu et n'a rien entendu. Nous avons interrogé tous les habitants du quartier et cela n'a rien donné.

- Yuuichi n'était pas le genre d'homme qui faisait parler de lui en mal, il donnait souvent un coup de main aux personnes du quartier.

- Effectivement, c'est un souci que personne ne parle, dit avec fatalisme Hikaru. Nous enquêtons depuis bientôt un mois et nous n'avons pas de pistes solides qui pourraient tenir. Il n'avait pas de petite amie et pas de rivaux connus. Nous sommes dans une impasse.

Haruka soupira de lassitude et de fatigue. Elle venait au travail tôt et le quitter tard dans la nuit. Sa relation de couple était mise en parenthèse le temps de s'occuper de cette affaire. Cependant, s'il ne trouvait pas des pistes dans les prochains jours, l'affaire devrait être classée sans suite. Elle renvoya Hikaru et se concentra sur son rapport qu'elle devait remettre au commissaire dans les prochains jours pour lui montrer l'évolution sur les trois crimes. Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer et commença à taper son rapport.

* * *

_Mais que fait la police ?_

_Depuis le meurtre du célèbre Kendoka Tate Yuuichi, la police ne semble pas avancer dans leur enquête. Nous savons d'après le témoignage de deux policiers que l'enquête piétine. Ils n'ont absolument aucune piste et tourne en rond. Le meurtrier court toujours._

_Nos reporters ont interrogé les voisins du Kendoka qui nous ont appris que ce dernier avait une vie bien rangé et qu'il était célibataire depuis environ un mois. Ils disent d'ailleurs que Tate était un jeune homme bien et qui aider toutes les personnes qui en avait besoin._

_Les anciens amis de Tate n'ont pas voulu répondre à mes questions. Il est étrange qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait voulu émettre un commentaire sur ce meurtre horrible. Tous ont simplement répondu qu'ils ne voulaient pas donné une interview sur leur relation avec le Kendoka. Nous avons pu constater toutefois que certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas si affectés par la mort de leur ancien ami._

_Alors nous sommes en droit de nous demander ce que la police compte faire dans les prochains jours. Nous pouvons nous demander s'ils font un réel effort pour trouver le meurtrier._

_Onamura Ayashi

* * *

_

Haru finissait son service avant de rentrer chez lui. Il soupira, il aurait aimé voir Mai ce soir. Cependant, il avait du travail en quantité et il devait préparer l'arrivé d'un homme important dans les prochains jours.

Il se dirigea vers sa moto, il allait enfiler son casque quand il vit quelqu'un qui l'attendait près de celle-ci. Il reconnut sans peine Natsu. Il lui fit un doux sourire et l'étreignit une fois à sa hauteur.

- Cela fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Que deviens-tu ?

- Hé bien, je n'ai pas changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu.

Son ami rit et secoua la tête devant sa réplique. Il repéra la moto de Natsu et un grand sourire éclaira ses yeux.

- Une petite course ça te dit ?

Pour toute réponse cette dernière se précipita vers sa moto et la mis en marche en faisant vrombir le moteur. Ils démarrèrent en trombe. Ils roulèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure à vive allure. Ils finirent par s'arrêter sur le bord de la falaise, l'endroit qu'ils aimaient le plus à Fuuka.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Le patron a su être sacrément convainquant.

- En quelque sorte. As-tu découvert des indices sur ce qui se trame à Fuuka.

- Non, j'ai eu beau cherché je n'ai trouvé aucun indice. Ces gars ne laissent pas de trace derrière eux. L'enquête va être délicate et difficile. Il faudra travailler avec la police.

- C'est ce que je comptais faire. J'ai ouvert un bureau de détective privé. Je pourrais ainsi glaner des informations qui m'aideraient à avancer dans cette enquête pour que je puisse quitter la ville dans un laps de temps assez court.

- Tu en auras pour quelques mois tu en es consciente ? Demanda avec inquiétude Haru. Tu ne pourras pas éviter tes anciens amis de lycée.

- Je le sais. Je sais ce que son devenu chacun d'entre eux. Ils ont tous une vie bien occupée. Donc, je n'aurais pas à me soucier d'eux.

- Tu sais de qui je veux parler ! Elle est heureuse maintenant avec sa petite amie. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va lui faire de te revoir. Elle a mit beaucoup de temps avant de passer à autre chose. Je suis sur qu'elle pense à toi de temps en temps.

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut droit qu'à un sourire triste. Ces yeux étaient restés froid. Il comprit que pour elle plus rien ne comptait depuis le jour ou elle avait était engagé par le patron.

Ils retournèrent tous les deux à leur moto et chacun prit un chemin différent pour rentrer chez eux. Haru était triste de tout ce qui se passait. Lui avait trouvé l'amour auprès de Mai.

Ce n'était pas le cas pour Natsu. Le patron lui avait quasiment enlevé tout sentiment. Il avait pu constater qu'en présence de Mai, certains sentiment était présent, notamment un désir de protection. Il n'avait pas vu un tel comportement avec d'autres personnes. Même avec lui, elle se montrait plus ou moins douce.

Il espérait juste que son séjour forcé à Fuuka puisse la ramené à de meilleur sentiments et qu'elle s'ouvre au monde. Ce n'était pas gagner selon lui.

De son côté Natsu ne faisait qu'une avec sa moto et ne cessait d'accélérer pour éclaircir ses idées. Elle savait qu'Haru avait raison. Dans les prochains jours, elle allait croiser ses anciens amis. Celle qu'elle redoutait le plus était celui avec une certaine jeune femme aux yeux couleur rubis.

En voyant les lumières de la ville, Natsu ralentit tout en appréciant la solitude et le silence qui l'entourait brisé seulement par le bruit de sa moto. Elle soupira et haussa les épaules en se disant qu'elle agirait en conséquence si elle devait croiser une vieille connaissance.

Arrivait devant son immeuble, elle coupa le moteur enleva son casque et eu un rire amer en se rappelant le coup bas que son patron lui avait fait. Elle vivait dans le même immeuble que celle qu'elle ne voulait pas croisé avant un long moment. Au moins, elle s'était renseigné sur les allés et venu de la jeune femme brune.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Yui était pressée de rentrer chez elle pour retrouver Shizuru. Ces derniers temps, elle trouvait les rues inhospitalières. Depuis que les meurtres avaient eu lieu et que la police n'arrivait toujours pas à attraper le coupable.

Comme beaucoup de personnes de la ville de Fuuka, Yui marchait maintenant avec une bombe lacrymogène – offert gracieusement par Shizuru – elle serrait donc son sac contre elle, la main à porté de celle-ci.

Bien entendu sa petite amie restée étonnamment calme devant tous ces évènements étranges. Elle l'a rassuré du mieux qu'elle pouvait et lui disait parfois que la police trouver une piste qu'il tentait d'exploiter.

Il était 19h30, elle avait du faire la fermeture ce soir, car Tomoko avait pris quelques jours de congé. Yui était donc obligé de le faire. Le propriétaire de la librairie n'ayant pas confiance en beaucoup de ses employés.

Yui prit un tournant et n'était plus qu'à 500 mètres de son immeuble quand un type visiblement soul l'aborda.

- Hé toi là bas ! Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Demanda l'homme qui ne marchait pas très droit et dont le regard était inquisiteur.

- Non ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Allons fait pas ta timide. Je te vois marcher depuis tout à l'heure tu me sembles bien pressé.

L'homme avala une autre gorgé de sa bouteille et faillit entrer dans le poteau à côté de lui. Yui sortit sa bombe lacrymogène et menaça l'homme avec.

- Ne faite pas un pas de plus ou je vous arrose avec ma bombe lacrymo !

L'homme eut un rire gras et sadique et se rapprocha de la jeune femme. Un autre homme à ce moment là fit son apparition derrière elle.

- Hé bien ma jolie, on ne parle pas comme ça à un homme fatigué, dit le nouvel arrivant.

Yui sursauta et recula contre un mur pour avoir les deux hommes dans son champ de vision. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa pauvre bombe n'était pas suffisante contre ces deux hommes.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on t'apprenne les bonnes manières !

Les deux hommes riaient avec sadismes. Yui se colla le plus possible contre le mur derrière elle, tout en espérant une quelconque aide. Les deux hommes se rapprochaient dangereusement de la jeune femme et au moment ou le deuxième homme allait l'empoigné ce dernier reçu un casque de moto dans la tête.

- Argh !

- Vous n'avez donc pas honte de vous en prendre à une femme ? Interrogea une voix féminine.

- Pour qui tu te prends toi ? Tu crois qu'une femme comme toi va nous intimidé ? Déclara l'homme soul.

- Tout à fait, vit la voix féminine d'un ton glacial.

Yui n'osait pas en croire ses yeux et ses oreilles, une femme venait à sa rescousse. Cette dernière assomma sans difficulté l'homme avec la bouteille, récupéra son casque et envoya l'autre rejoindre son compagnon au pays des rêves.

La femme sortit ensuite des menottes et attacha les deux voyous ensembles. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Yui. Celle-ci sentit son sang quitter son visage. La femme avait un regard vert électrisant. Ils étaient durs et froid.

La femme était vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'une veste souple en cuir de la même couleur. Elle lui parla d'une voix aussi glaciale que ces yeux.

- La mort est à chaque coin de rue. Fait plus attention si tu tiens à la vie.

Elle tourna les talons et continua son chemin. Tétanisé Yui reprit sa respiration et s'écroula contre le mur ou elle était appuyait depuis le début de l'agression. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette position que la trouva Shizuru cinq minutes plus tard.

Elle n'avait plus de thé et avait décidé de sortir en se disant qu'elle croiserait sans doute sur le chemin de retour sa compagne. Elle se précipita sur Yui et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea-t-elle tout en observant les deux voyous inconscient et menottés.

- Ils ont essayés de m'attaquer et une femme m'a sauvé en les assommant.

En sentant les bras et l'odeur de Shizuru, Yui se laissa aller et pleura comme une enfant. Sa petite amie voyant cela sortit son cellulaire et appela la police. Elle demanda à parler à Haruka. Elle raconta à cette dernière tout ce que lui avait dit Yui et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle était sur les lieux.

- Tu as le chic pour être mêlé à toute sorte d'histoires Fujino ! S'exclama Haruka après avoir réveillé les deux hommes.

- Pour une fois, je ne suis pas responsable. C'est Yui qui a été victime de ces deux hommes. Moi, je l'ai juste trouvé accroupi ici. Elle m'a dit qu'une femme l'avait sauvé.

- À quoi ressemblait-elle ?

- C'est une femme de la même taille que Shizuru, Des yeux vert dur et froid. Habillait de noir. Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une motarde, elle possédait un casque de moto qu'elle a utilisé pour assommer l'un deux.

- D'autre détaille ? Demanda Haruka tout en prenant des notes.

- Non, je suis désolée. J'étais trop terrifié pour la détailler. Il faut dire que son regard et sa voix mon glacé le sang.

- Elle t'a parlé ? Interrogea Shizuru.

- Oui, juste pour me dire : « La mort est à chaque coin de rue. Fait plus attention si tu tiens à la vie. »

Un lourd silence tomba entre les trois femmes. Haruka prit note des paroles. Son cerveau marchant à plein régime. Elle se disait qu'elle avait déjà entendu ça quelque part. Tout en continuant à se creuser les méninges, Haruka remonta en voiture et retourna au poste de police.

De son côté le couple rentra chez eux. Shizuru s'occupa de Yui en tentant de lui faire oublier ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Cette dernière refusa de se décoller de Shizuru de toute la soirée. Durant plusieurs jours elle fit des cauchemars de cette attaque et de la mystérieuse jeune femme.

* * *

_1 mois plus tard_

_Une femme bien mystérieuse_

_On aurait pu croire que dans la ville de Fuuka il n'y aurait eu qu'une seule femme mystérieuse. Il semblerait que cela ne soit plus le cas. Depuis un mois maintenant, une femme d'une vingtaine d'années a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie de jeunes femmes qui se promenaient seule la nuit._

_Chacune des ces jeunes femmes sont d'accord sur un seul point, elle aurait les yeux vert. Après, les avis diverges en ce qui concerne la taille et l'habillement de cette drôle de femme. La police à par ailleurs arrêté beaucoup de délinquant grâce à cette aide inattendue. Les femmes disent se sentir un peu plus en sécurité en sachant qu'il existe une femme qui n'ait pas peur d'affronter des hommes._

_Toutes celles qui ont été secourus par cette femme, on aujourd'hui prit des cours d'autodéfense. Quelques unes disent qu'elles n'hésiteront plus face aux dangers et attaqueraient leur assaillant sans aucune crainte ou appelleraient la police sur le champ. Quelques une moins téméraires ont répondus qu'elles prendraient la fuite sans demander leur reste pour ne pas faire une proie facile pour les voyous de la ville._

_Alors, je tire mon chapeau à cette femme qui surpasse en mystère la célèbre écrivaine Fujino Shizuru. Nous espérons avoir un jour le témoignage de cette femme. Le journal souhaite ardemment qu'elle réponde à l'article d'aujourd'hui._

_Onamura Ayashi

* * *

_

Soupirant d'exaspération sa tête toucha la table avec peu de grâce. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cette publicité. Ces femmes étaient tout simplement stupide.

- Je ne savais pas que tu te lançais dans la pub ! Dit joyeusement Mai.

Un grognement sourd lui répondit, ainsi qu'un regard noir. Pas du tout affecté Mai continua à faire sa cuisine. Natsu avait décidé de rendre visite à cette dernière.

- Ce n'était pas voulu. J'ai l'impression que toutes ces femmes attirent les ennuis quand je suis dans les parages !

- Je sais que tu n'aurais pas pu abandonner ces femmes à leur triste sort.

- J'aurais du, fit-elle maussade. En plus, la première fois, je suis venue en aide à Kentashi.

- La petite amie de Shizuru ? Demanda Mai surprise.

- Hum, nous vivons dans le même immeuble je te signale !

- Je me demande toujours comment tu arrives à les éviter.

- Je connais leur horaire par cœur. Shizuru peut se révéler un peu plus imprévisible, surtout avec son horripilante habitude de boire du thé.

Mai éclata de rire et Natsu bouda par principe. Son amie préparait les plateaux repas qui servirait pour son pique nique de la journée. Elle avait insisté pour que Haru et Natsu assistent à celui-ci. Pour Haru se serait l'occasion de faire la connaissance de ses amis et pour Natsu la raison était un peu plus obscure.

Juste avant de partir Natsu lui dit d'un ton tout à fait neutre.

- Je ne suis pas sur que m'a présence soit nécessaire. Mais, je sais que tu vas demander à Haru de me convaincre. Je vais lui épargner sa salive et venir. On arrivera un peu après vous.

Elle lui fit un sourire et disparut derrière la porte. Mai soupira et se frappa la tête avec la spatule qui se trouver dans la poche de son tablier. Elle oubliait toujours que Natsu avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Vers midi tout le monde était arrivait. Mai regardait sa montre tout en se demandant si ces deux têtes brûlé allaient venir. En regardant les autres elle voyait qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins détendu. Juste à ce moment des vrombissements de moteur fit soupirer Mai de soulagement.

Tout le monde pu voir arriver deux motos, les propriétaires se garèrent non loin de la voiture de Mai. Le contact fut coupé et les motards descendirent de leurs bécanes. De loin, ils purent constater qu'ils s'agissaient d'un homme et d'une femme. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Mai.

- Je vous avais dit que je vous présenterais mon petit ami.

- Et qui l'accompagne ? Demanda Haruka, son esprit policier reprenant le dessus.

- Une vieille connaissance.

Haru et Natsu approchaient comme au ralentit. Les anciens de Fuuka purent constater que le petit ami de Mai était beau. Un jeune homme plutôt grand avec des yeux bleu. Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise bleu et blanche et d'une veste faite de cuir souple de couleur bleu qui s'harmoniser bien avec ses yeux.

La femme qui marchait à côté de lui était aussi grande que Shizuru, elle portait un pantalon noir, une chemise vert et blanche et une veste en cuir souple de couleur verte. Personne n'arrivait à voir ses traits de visage. C'est quand l'étrange binôme arriva qu'ils furent tous surpris.

- Kuga ! S'écrièrent en cœur Haruka et Nao.

- Natsuki ! S'exclama Mikoto.

- Nat-su-ki, murmura Shizuru

- Hein ! Firent le reste des personnes présentes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Il y eut un bref silence ou tout le monde fixa Natsu avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais ouvert un fan club, fit Haru soudainement.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Arrête de dire des bêtises, répondit cette dernière calmement.

- Haru, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, approuva Mai.

- Pourquoi ? Moi au moins je ne fixe personne comme si je venais de voir un fantôme.

Une demi seconde plus tard, il reçu une claque derrière la tête de la part de Mai et de Natsu.

- Ouille ! Ça fait mal !

- On vous dérange ? Demanda Haruka qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Oui – Non ! Dirent en même temps Haru et Mai.

Un regard vert émeraude glaciale plus tard, le petit ami de Mai se faisait tout petit et cette dernière soupirait de lassitude. Cette journée allait être longue. Surtout si Haru et Natsu ne coopéraient pas. Tous les deux d'ailleurs s'assirent de chaque côté de celle-ci.

Ils ressemblaient tous les deux à des gardes du corps. Une allure imposante et une aura impressionnante. Mai soupira de nouveau. Ces deux là allaient s'amuser au dépend des autres.

- Je crois que tu nous dois des explications, dit Mikoto en regardant d'un mauvais œil Haru.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire carnassier tandis que Natsu lui lançait un regard froid. Mikoto avala sa salive devant de tels comportements. Tous les deux agissaient comme ci tout ça était normal. Ils semblaient être tout à fait à l'aise en leur présence, surtout Natsuki.

- Je vous présente Haru, nous sortons ensemble depuis quelque mois déjà. Il travail comme chef d'équipe dans le seul hôtel de luxe de Fuuka. En ce qui concerne Natsuki, elle est en ville depuis deux mois.

- Kuga tu penses être au dessus des lois pour ne pas donner de signes de vie à tes anciens amis ? Interrogea Nao.

- Il se pourrait bien que je n'avais pas envie de vous parler.

Sa réponse jeta un froid dans le groupe. Yui se rapprocha de Shizuru pour lui montrer qu'elle l'a soutenait, mais surtout pour faire comprendre à Natsuki qu'elle n'était plus libre. Leur regard s'accrochèrent et un frisson parcourus le corps de Yui.

Shizuru le remarquant la serra contre elle et posa un regard noir sur Natsuki. Elle se rendait bien compte que la personne qu'elle avait connue au lycée semblait avoir disparu.

- Je ne vais pas te la voler Kentashi. Il n'y a jamais eu de relation comme la votre entre nous.

Son regard dissuada toute autre personne de lui poser une quelconque question. Ils se tournèrent donc vers Haru qui se montra un peu plus concilient que Natsuki. La journée fut étrange pour tout le monde. Ils profitèrent cependant de celle-ci.

Shizuru se tenait à l'écart de son ancien amour et s'occupait de Yui pour lui montrer qu'elle tenait à elle. Parfois son regard accrocher les yeux de Natsuki, elle sentait un énorme fossé entre elle deux. Dire qu'autrefois, elles s'entendaient bien et se comprenaient sans même se parler.

Aujourd'hui, elle voyait en Natsuki une personne froide, distante presque impitoyable. Shizuru ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait pu lui arriver durant les années passées.

De son côté, Natsuki préférait ne pas trop s'attarder sur les visages qui l'entouraient. Il y avait sur leurs traits encore une certaine innocence. Bien entendu ils étaient marqués par la mort de Tate. Mais, cela reste très léger et passait au second plan.

Quand la fin du pique nique arriva, Natsuki se leva souplement pour retourner à sa moto. C'est à ce moment qu'Haruka l'interpella avec un regard chargé d'interrogation et un soupçon de colère.

- Kuga il va falloir qu'on parle toi et moi.

- Quand tu veux front large, répliqua Natsu avec un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

Haruka sourit et la laissa partir. Elle aussi avait remarqué le changement de comportement de Kuga. Elle voyait comme une zone de mystère sur cette dernière. Le fait que Natsuki n'est pas souhaité revoir ces anciens amis était assez parlant.

Le plus troublant étant son comportement envers Fujino. La distance était encore plus grande entre elles deux. Pourtant, Haruka se souvenait de leur relation particulière au lycée. Elle avait aussi remarqué que Kuga connaissait Yui. Elle avait beaucoup de point à éclaircir.

* * *

Un homme avait observé toute la scène des retrouvailles. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage. Son patron allait être content. Son plan pour détruire les anciennes himes étaient en marches. Il eu un rire malsain et retourna à sa voiture pour faire un contre-rendu de ce qu'il avait vu.

Son téléphone sonna au moment ou il démarrait sa voiture. L'homme le récupéra dans sa veste de jeans et décrocha en réalisant que s'était son patron.

- Oui, patron ?

- Alors as-tu des bonnes nouvelles?

- Oui, ils ont décidés de faire un pique nique. Cependant deux nouvelles têtes ont fait leurs apparitions. L'un est le petit ami de Mai, il s'appellerait Haru et le deuxième n'est nulle autre que Natsuki Kuga.

- Cela devient intéressant en effet. Continue ton travail et tient moi informé.

- Bien patron.

La communication se termina là dessus et l'homme retourna à sa filature avec un rictus de mépris. Bientôt leurs noms seraient connus et personne ne pourra rien y faire. Surtout pas les himes qui n'avaient même plus leur child !

* * *

Haruka conduisait lentement tout en repensant à l'étrange journée qu'elle venait de passer. Elle allait déposer Yukino à la maison et retourner à son travail. Elle devait faire des recherches sur l'arrivé de Kuga en ville.

- Qu'est ce qui ta tracasse Haruka ? Interrogea subitement Yukino.

L'inspectrice sortit de ces pensées et jeta un regard en biais à sa petite amie. Elle soupira ensuite. Elle sentait qu'il y aurait des ennuis dans pas longtemps.

- Je pensais à Kuga et à son étrange comportement d'aujourd'hui envers Fujino.

- Hé bien, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à cela. La revoir a été étrange. Natsuki semble être devenu encore plus glaciale et distante. Vas-tu faire des recherches à son sujet ?

- Hum, fit Haruka réfléchissant toujours. Je lui ai demandé de m'accorder un moment pour éclaircir les choses. Je ne sais pas si elle viendra ou pas.

Elles arrivèrent en vue de leur appartement. Haruka entra dans leur garage, fit une bise à Yukino et s'en alla travailler tout en promettant de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

Sur le chemin la menant au commissariat les méninges de l'inspectrice fonctionner à plein régime. Elle arriva en dix minutes sur son lieur de travail. Elle s'engagea dans l'ascenseur, mais avant que la porte se referme un pied bloqua la porte.

Celle-ci se rouvrit et livra passage à Kuga. Cette dernière jeta un regard froid à Haruka et s'installa à côté d'elle en silence. L'inspectrice cacha tant bien que mal sa surprise en la voyant entrer et se positionner à côté d'elle avec désinvolture.

- Tu m'avais dit que nous avions a parlé. Plus vite cela sera fait, plus vite j'aurais la paix, déclara Natsu d'une voix ferme.

- En effet Kuga, je pensais que tu prendrais la fuite comme quand nous étions au lycée.

- Il y a bien longtemps que la fuite n'est plus une option pour moi Suzushiro. Les années de lycée sont révolues.

La porte s'ouvrit à son étage et Haruka en sortit suivit de Natsu qui jeta un bref coup d'œil au différent bureau éparpillé un peu partout. Les policiers présents observèrent leur chef passés avec une étrangère dans un grand silence.

Haruka lança un regard d'avertissement à la cantonade et tout le monde retourna à son travail. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de subir ses foudres.

- Je vois que t'es colère légendaire ne sont pas passés, dit Natsuki une fois la porte du bureau de l'inspectrice fermé. Savent-ils que tu étais déjà comme ça avant Suzushiro ?

- Non et ils ne le seront jamais. Je tiens à garder mon image de chef redoutable.

Haruka posa un regard neutre sur Kuga. Cette dernière s'était déjà installé dans un fauteuil ses coudes reposant sur l'accoudoir et elle observait tout autour d'elle avec une attitude nonchalante. Ces yeux verts ne montrant aucune émotion particulière.

- Tu as fait beaucoup d'effet au reste du groupe aujourd'hui. J'ai eu l'impression de ne pas savoir qui tu étais tellement ton comportement est radicalement différent de ce que j'ai connu au lycée.

- Je n'aime pas me répéter Suzushiro, répliqua Natsu. N'avais-tu pas des questions à me poser ?

- En effet, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es revenu à Fuuka.

- Pour le travail. Je suis détective privé et à mes heures perdu garde du corps. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui m'engage, ni la raison de mon retour. Mes papiers sont en ordres. Si j'ai des petits soucis durant mes enquêtes je passerais vérifier vos fiches de criminels. Sinon, tu ne me verras pas plus Suzushiro.

Natsuki se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte montrant ainsi à Haruka qu'elle n'avait plus rien à ajouter. Cependant l'inspectrice n'allait pas la laisser partir aussi vite.

- Vas-tu revoir Fujino ?

Kuga la main au dessus de la poigné s'arrêta et lança un regard en biais à celle-ci. Elle sentie son sang se glacer devant son regard dur. Elle lui répondit d'une voix coupante.

- Je ne vais pas briser son couple Suzushiro. Mon travail est tout ce qui m'amène ici.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma sans un bruit. Le silence lourd régnant après le départ de Natsu fit froid dans le dos à l'inspectrice. Elle sentie son cœur battre à vive allure et ses mains étaient moites. Haruka réalisa alors que Kuga lui faisait peur.

Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et mis sa tête dans ses mains. En son fort intérieur, elle sentait que tout ça allait mal finir. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire qu'elle évènement aurait lieu.

Et si ceux-ci conduiraient à une fin heureuse ou triste. La roue du destin était en marche pour le pire ou le meilleur.

* * *

Shizuru et Yui étaient arrivé chez elles depuis une dizaine de minutes. Durant tout le trajet du retour elles avaient été silencieuses. L'écrivaine sentait le désarroi de sa petite amie. Elle-même était perdue dans des sentiments contradictoires.

Le fait de revoir Natsuki avait fait battre son cœur un court instant avant de sentir la tension chez Yui. Elle l'avait alors réconforté du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à ce moment là. C'est sans hésitation aucune qu'elle avait jeté un regard menaçant à Natsuki.

Pourtant son regard n'avait même pas ébranlé cette dernière. Durant tout le pique-nique Yui était resté près d'elle pour lui donner sa force et son courage. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle devrait affronté ses vieux démons avec l'aide de sa petite amie.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un doux touché. En levant les yeux, elle vit Yui l'observer avec inquiétude. Shizuru lui offrit son sourire le plus sincère et serra sa main dans la sienne. Elle devait se concentrer sur l'instant présent et non pas sur le passé.

- Je t'aime Yui, dit-elle avec amour et tendresse.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de celle-ci et elle embrassa Shizuru avec passion. Toutes deux rentrèrent dans leur appartement pour se prouver leur amour mutuel.

Shizuru ne se doutait pas à quelle point elle avait tort au sujet de son présent. Tout son univers allait bientôt basculer et changer toute ses croyances.

* * *

_Coucou à toutes et à tous!_

_J'ai encore lu que j'étais cruelle! Cela va devenir une habitude je le crains. ^^ Voilà la suite tant attendu. Je n'ai pu poster hier, le site semble rencontrer certains problèmes techniques._

_L'action arrive bientôt encore un peu de patience._

_Merci à toutes et à tous de votre patience._

_Eliel  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

L'été allait laisser sa place à l'automne dans quelques jours. Natsuki faisait son jogging matinal avant de partir travailler. Son patron lui avait donné une mission bien précise. Cependant, elle ne gagnait pas sa croûte en faisant ce seul job.

L'argent venait avec divers enquête qu'elle menait pour des particuliers. On pouvait l'appeler pour une disparition d'un bien ou encore faire la filature d'une personne. Elle était plutôt bien payée et pouvait ainsi payer son loyer et sa nourriture.

Mai lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait venir quand elle le souhaitait. Avec Haru dans sa vie elle préférait s'abstenir de passer à l'improviste. Elle expulsa l'air de ses poumons et continua sa course dans une foulé mesurer.

Natsu repensait également à la fois ou Yui l'avait vu dans leur immeuble. Elle lui avait demandé avec colère ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle se souvenait lui avoir sortit son regard le plus meurtrier pour lui répondre qu'elle vivait aussi dans l'immeuble.

La situation avait été comique. Yui n'avait pas prévenu Shizuru de ceci. Elles s'étaient croisées un jour près de l'entrée. La surprise affichait dans le regard de Fujino était assez rigolote. Avant de subir un interrogatoire, elle lui avait dit vivre dans l'immeuble. Natsuki n'avait pas attendu sa réponse et était partit s'en demander son reste.

Elle accéléra en voyant son immeuble approcher. Une fois devant celui-ci, elle marcha un peu et s'étira cinq minutes avant de monter prendre une douche. Dès qu'elle fut propre, elle s'en alla travailler.

- Encore une journée longue et ennuyeuse.

- Ara ? On se plaint si tôt le matin ?

Natsu se tourna vers Shizuru et lui fit un signe de tête avant de s'avancer vers le parking pour récupérer sa moto.

- Natsuki ne parle pas beaucoup.

- Je n'ai rien à dire Fujino. Reste avec ta petite amie et ne te four pas dans le pétrin.

Natsu démarra sa moto, mit son casque et s'en alla. Elle n'avait pas envie de discuter avec Shizuru. Elle avait beau lui dire, la jeune femme n'en avait rien à faire. Elle finirait par briser son couple avec un tel comportement.

Elle grogna et accéléra un peu plus. Elle ne voulait plus penser à tout cela. De toute façon, la vie privée de Shizuru ne la regardait pas. Natsuki arriva en un temps record à son petit local. Elle gara sa moto et entra dans celui-ci pour écouter ses messages. Il y en avait deux.

- _Kuga j'aurais à te parler. Un nouveau meurtre vient d'avoir lieu. Dès la réception de ce message rappelle-moi !_

_- Natsuki je vois que tu t'acclimates bien à ton environnement. N'oublie pas ta mission première. Si tu as le moindre soupçon tu as carte blanche. J'attends ton rapport dans le plus bref délai._

- c'est un plaisir de travailler pour vous patron, grinça-t-elle.

Attrapant son téléphone avec agacement, elle composa le numéro que lui avait donné Suzushiro il y a quelques semaines. On décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

- Oui ?

- Tu m'as appelé.

- En effet, j'aurais besoin de ton talent de détective.

Haruka avait eu du mal à travailler avec Kuga au tout début. Mais, elle avait vite compris que cette dernière avait un grand potentiel et trouver facilement ce qu'on lui demandait de trouver.

- Faut-il que je vienne ou peux-tu m'expliquer se dont tu as besoin par téléphone ?

- Je préfèrerais que tu viennes.

- Je serais là dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Elle raccrocha, prit ses clés et son casque et ressortit en verrouillant derrière elle. Au moins, elle allait avoir de l'action dans les prochains jours. Ça lui permettrait de se tenir loin de son appartement sans vie. Elle pourrait aussi passer manger au restaurant de Mai.

* * *

Le boss était vraiment lourd. Il faudrait qu'elle prenne quelques jours de vacances très bientôt. Elle avait du encore éliminé deux types la semaine dernière. La police commençait à se poser des questions. Elle sourit en se disant qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver d'empreinte.

Heureusement, on lui avait appris comment dissimulé toute trace de son passage derrière elle. La jeune femme se posait tout de même un tas de question. Ces hommes ne semblaient n'avoir rien en commun et pourtant, elle avait trouvé sur plusieurs d'entre eux des tatouages identiques à la base du coup.

Elle avait essayé de faire des recherches sur ce tatouage, mais n'avait rien trouvé pour le moment. Elle avait aussi posé la question à son boss qui ne lui avait pas répondu. Cela voulait dire qu'elle devait se débrouiller seule pour obtenir ses réponses.

Son ventre cria famine et elle fit une grimace. Elle allait faire une pause et elle reprendrait ses recherches par la suite. Elle se dirigea vers le restaurant Kagutsuchi. La nourriture y était excellente. Elle entra et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

- Bonjour voici le menu, voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Demanda une serveuse.

- Oui, je voudrais un coca.

- Très bien je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

La serveuse disparu derrière le comptoir et revient une minute plus tard avec sa boisson. Elle en profita pour passer sa commande. Elle avait choisi des ramens au poulet. La serveuse prit en note son choix et s'en alla. Elle était en train de rêvasser quand elle entendit son nom.

- Bonjour Nao ! S'exclama Mai toute enjoué. Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

- Salut Mai, il y a des hauts et des bas, mais mon travail bouge suffisamment pour que je ne m'ennuie pas.

- chef ! On vous demande au téléphone !

- J'arrive ! Il faut que je te laisse. On se parlera une autrefois.

Nao acquiesça et retourna à son plat. Le restaurant de Mai était le plus connu de Fuuka et le plus apprécié. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle reçoive des appels à tout bout de champ. Finissant son repas, Nao paya et retourna à ses recherches.

* * *

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre dans la salle de réunion de la police. Natsuki se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait accepté d'aider Suzushiro sur certaines de ces affaires de meurtres. La plupart de la brigade la prenait pour une femme folle et dangereuse.

Par ailleurs assistait au débriefing des différents meurtres ne l'intéressait pas du tout. La plupart des agents présents n'écoutaient pas un mot de ce que disait Haruka. L'autre moitié prenaient des notes tout en parlant à voix basse.

C'était la raison pour laquelle elle grognait. On n'avait pas idée d'écouter à moitié de quoi parler l'affaire. Ce simple fait pouvait leu porter préjudices. L'inspectrice intercepta son regard et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que s'était bientôt fini.

- Je vous demanderais donc à tous de faire attention et aux moindres signes suspects d'un individu vous le mettez en garde à vue. Surtout ne faite rien de précipité et demander du renfort en cas de besoin. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre des hommes.

- Oui chef ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous ensembles.

Puis tout le monde se dispersa et retourna à sa tâche. Suzushiro rejoignit Kuga et toutes les deux allèrent dans son bureau pour être plus au calme. Haruka se massa les tempes en soupirant. Ces meurtres commençaient sérieusement à l'irrité.

- Que puis-je pour toi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Natsu peut désireuse de rester encore longtemps dans le commissariat.

-J e voudrais tes services pour suivre une personne.

- Cette personne a-t-elle un rapport quelconque avec les meurtres ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ce sera à toi de le découvrir. Cela me donnera peut-être un début de mobile pour tous ces crimes.

Haruka lui tendit l'enveloppe contenant les informations dont elle aurait besoin. Natsuki y jeta un coup d'œil avant d'hausser un sourcil interrogateur. L'inspectrice garda un visage neutre, mais ses mains parlaient pour elle.

- Je ferais de mon mieux. D'ici trois à cinq jours je te ramènerai le plus d'information possible.

Elle prit congé l'enveloppe sous le bras un pli soucieux barrant son front. Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus complexe. Le plus étrange étant le fait que beaucoup d'anciennes connaissances y était mêlé.

Soupirant Natsu plia l'enveloppe et la mis à l'intérieure de son blouson avant d'enfourcher sa moto pour retourner à son local. Elle vit Nao marchait tranquillement sur le trottoir et lui fit un bref signe de tête.

Son regard vert émeraude balaya la place tandis que son cerveau réfléchissait à plein régime. Cette affaire commençait à sentir mauvais. En plus de son propre travail, elle devait aider la police de Fuuka. Cela l'arrangeait pour avoir accès à certaines donnés concernant des criminels, mais ça l'embêtait tout de même de voir autant Haruka.

Elle démarra sa moto et décida d'aller rendre visite à Mai. Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu. Natsuki avait discuté un peu au téléphone avec Haru qui lui avait donné des nouvelles de son amie. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Le meilleur moyen pour avoir des informations assez vite était d'aller dans l'endroit ou les rumeurs circulaient constamment. Mai avait réussi à développer un réseau assez grand et diversifié. Ça aidait Natsu sachant qu'elle n'avait pas de contact poussé à Fuuka.

- Chef, y a Kuga qui arrive, dit l'un des cuisiniers.

Mai sortit de sa cuisine et alla attendre Natsu près de l'entrée. Elle était ravie de la voir. Elle lui avait demandé une petite information, mais n'était pas repassé. Elle avait trouvé cela étrange.

- Coucou Natsu, comment ça va ? Demanda Mai dès que cette dernière fut à porter de voix.

- Bien, je crois.

Natsuki haussa les épaules et entra dans le restaurant à la suite de Mai. Elles allèrent s'assoir à une table assez reculé. Mai donna à Natsu une petite enveloppe. Cette dernière y jeta un coup d'œil avant de la faire disparaître dans son blouson.

- Merci. Alors comment vont les affaires ?

- Bien. Il y a toujours autant de client et les anciens viennent de temps à autre.

- Je vois. J'ai croisé Nao tout à l'heure. Elle est venue déjeuner ici ?

- Hum, fit Mai pensive. Haruka a posé des questions. Tu cherches quelques choses en particulier ? Demanda Mai attentive.

- Oui et non. Cette fois je dois suivre quelqu'un. Je n'apprécie pas se travail ci. Il faut que je cherche des infos sur les anciens et sur Kentashi.

Mai fronça des sourcils. La situation se compliquait de jour en jour. Elle avisa une de ses serveuses et passa commande pour Natsu et une boisson pour elle.

- Que vient-elle faire la dedans ?

- Je l'ignore. Suzushiro est parfois parano. Cependant, je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ceci. Après tout, elles se sont rencontrées par hasard.

- Effectivement. Je peux demander à Haru, sinon tu peux poser la question à Kei. Tu as déjà son adresse et tu sais comment le contacter.

Natsuki hocha la tête. Elle avait appris à apprécié Kei. C'était un jeune homme de 20 ans, qui avait des ressources insoupçonnées. Elle se demandait encore comment ces deux là avaient fait pour se rencontrer.

Le silence s'installa et la serveuse apporta la commande. Mai laissa son ami manger en paix et partit s'activer à la cuisine. Une fois fini, elle paya et alla dire au revoir à Mai. Cette dernière l'étreignit de façon soudaine.

- J'en ai eu envie, avoua-t-elle avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix et dans le regard.

- Je m'en souviendrais. Je donnerais de mes nouvelles bientôt. Prend soin de toi.

Et toute deux se séparèrent là-dessus. Natsuki enfourcha sa bécane et démarra en trombe. Elle devait réfléchir à un plan d'action. Tout ça ne serait pas simple à mettre sur pied. Elle aurait sans doute besoin d'aide.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Yui était en train de ranger des livres dans l'arrière boutique quand elle entendit la clochette de l'entrée. En regardant l'heure sur sa montre, elle réalisa qu'il était plus de 16h30. Elle jura tout bas. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Shizuru et elle était en retard d'une demi-heure !

Elle entendit discuter puis Tomoko vint la prévenir qu'une personne souhaitait lui parler. Yui termina donc de ranger les livres et prit ses affaires pour partir. De retour à l'avant de la librairie elle rencontra le regard d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Puis-je vous aidez Monsieur ?

-Oui, il faut que nous discutions dans un endroit plus tranquille.

L'homme habillé d'un jeans noir et d'un blouson de la même couleur lui fit un sourire froid. Il montra sa poche et mina une arme avec son autre main. Pour s'assurer qu'elle allait coopérer il lui montra une photo de Shizuru.

Son sang se glaça et elle dévisagea l'homme avec appréhension. Elle hocha la tête très lentement en suivant l'homme à l'extérieur de la librairie. Elle dit au revoir à son amie sans que celle-ci ne remarque sa peur.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Shizuru ?

- Avance et tait toi, lui conseilla l'homme.

De l'autre côté du trottoir adossé négligemment à un poteau Natsuki suivait toute la scène. Elle tata ses poches et commença à suivre les deux personnes. Elle jura intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle suive la petite amie de Shizuru ? Suzushiro avait de drôle d'idée par moment. Au moins son intuition était bonne.

Yui ne comprenait pas les intentions de l'homme. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire d'avancer et de se taire. Elle obéissait aux ordres pour ne pas que Shizuru ait des ennuis. Elle espérait juste que quelqu'un vienne l'aider.

Natsu devina assez facilement ou les deux personnes se diriger. Elle prit donc les devant pour se mettre en position et nettoyer les environs de toute menace potentielle. En arrivant dans le parc, elle du assommer deux armoires à glace. Un bon coup de tranquillisant et le tour était joué.

Cinq minutes plus tard Kentashi et l'homme en noir arrivèrent comme prévu. Natsuki leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque d'originalité. Elle se cacha dans l'ombre tout en restant à porter de voix. Elle sortit son arme et enleva le cran de sécurité.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda à nouveau Yui.

- Tu vas appeler ta copine et lui dire de rappliquer ici avec un million de Yens si elle veut te revoir entière.

Kentashi serra les poings et Natsu se gratta l'arrête du nez ennuyé. On n'amenait pas un otage dans un parc pour faire une demande de rançon. Tout cela cachait autre chose, Natsu en était sur. L'homme sortit un talkie de sa poche pour appeler ses comparses.

Natsuki se rapprocha le plus silencieusement et le plus vite possible. Il allait se rendre compte qu'il était seul. En effet, l'homme entendit le talkie d'une des armoires à glaces sans pour autant obtenir de réponse de celui-ci.

Il regarda tout autour de lui en resserrant sa prise sur Yui. Il était maintenant nerveux, mais un sourire malsain orné tout de même ses lèvres.

- Il semblerait qu'une personne se soit occupée de mes compagnons. Tu ferais mieux de sortir si tu ne veux pas que je la tue.

Kentashi voulu se dégager de la prise de son assaillant, mais il ne bougea pas d'un iota. Elle voulut le mordre et récolta un coup de cross dans la nuque. Cette dernière s'évanouit et l'homme du l'a déposé sur le banc.

- C'est parfait ! S'exclama joyeusement Natsuki.

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et s'élança sur l'homme pour lui asséner un coup de poing dans les côtes. Ce dernier perdit son souffle et braqua son arme en direction de notre héroïne. Natsu tira la première pour qu'il lâche son arme.

- Ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi facilement femme ! Cracha l'homme. J'ai bien plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

Il tira un sifflé de sa poche, aucun son n'en sortit. Cependant un grognement se fit entendre juste après. Natsuki se mit tout de suite sur ces gardes. Elle chercha la créature du regard.

- Je ne crois pas que se soit la meilleure solution, déclara celle-ci. Sais-tu au moins de quoi il est réellement question ?

- Ha ha ha ha ! Tue-la, ordonna l'homme en continuant à rire tel un dément.

Un jaguar sortir des fourrés et s'élança vers elle. Il devait faire au moins deux mètre et devait peser tout autant. Natsuki visa la tâte de l'animal et tira dès que celui-ci ne fut plus qu'à un mètre d'elle. L'animal s'effondra sur son flan et ne bougea plus.

Elle concentra son énergie sur ses mains et son katana apparut. Elle acheva le jaguar en lui tranchant la tête. L'homme commençait à s'inquiéter. Il voulut lui tirer dessus, mais elle le désarma d'un coup de feu. Sans perdre plus de temps, elle visa le front et tira. L'homme s'écroula au sol avant de disparaître en petite particule tout comme le jaguar.

Natsuki posa son regard sur Kentashi avant de soupirait de lassitude. Comment allait-elle ramener cette dernière jusqu'à leur immeuble ? Elle fit disparaître son sabre et rangea son arme. Natsu fouilla les poches de l'inconsciente et trouva son téléphone.

Elle écrivit un message texte à l'intention de Shizuru, remit le téléphone à sa place et retourna dans l'ombre en attendant que celle-ci arrive avant de pouvoir partir. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Fujino fit son apparition avec de l'inquiétude dans le regard.

Celui-ci s'assombrit un peu plus en voyant que Yui était inconsciente. Elle se précipita sur sa petite amie avant de la secouer gentiment et de l'appeler avec inquiétude. Kentashi mit plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

Shizuru lui posa toutes sortes de questions avant d'appeler illico Haruka.

- Haruka on vient de s'en prendre à Yui… Nous sommes au parc…Un homme la menacé, mais il n'est plus sur les lieux… Apparemment il voulait une rançon…D'accord nous t'attendons.

Natsuki prit son portable dans sa poche en attendant l'appel que Suzushiro aller lui passer. Cinq seconde plus tard son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

- Oui ?

- Es-tu à proximité ?

- Ouais, je les ai en visuels.

- Bien, reste là en attendant que j'arrive. Ou est le gars ?

- Prit la fuite, mentit Natsu. Il y a deux armoires à glaces inconscients.

- Bien, à tout de suite.

La communication fut coupée au moment ou une sirène retentissait dans le téléphone. La police fut sur place en moins de cinq minutes. Elle resta à couvert jusqu'à être sur que les deux femmes ne la verraient pas. Une ambulance était venue également. Les ambulanciers auscultèrent Yui pendant que Shizuru discutait avec Haruka.

L'ambulance embarqua les deux femmes et les hommes de l'inspectrice trouvèrent les deux gorilles. Tranquillement Natsu se dirigea vers Suzushiro. Cette dernière lui fit un mince sourire, son front barré d'un pli soucieux et inquiet.

- Tient, elle lui tendit une enveloppe. Merci de l'avoir suivit.

- Tu as des idées étranges, mais elles se révèlent exact. Au plaisir de refaire des affaires avec toi.

Elle se détourna et allait s'en allait quand Haruka posa sa main droite sur son coude. Natsu se retourna et l'observa intrigué.

- J'aimerais la poursuite du contrat.

- Non, nous nous sommes entendus pour aujourd'hui. Tu devras prendre des gars de ton équipe pour le reste.

- Mais, tu as réussi à la protéger sans te faire voir. D'ailleurs ou est passé l'homme à la rançon ?

- Il ne reviendra pas de si tôt.

Cette fois-ci elle s'en alla pour de bon. Natsuki s'en alla voir Mai pour avoir un bon repas. Elle avait faim après tout ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle voulait juste se détendre et ne plus penser à rien. Surtout pour ne pas penser au regard inquiet de Shizuru envers sa petite amie. Soupirant, elle marcha rapidement et disparut dans la foule.

* * *

Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans le bureau de son patron. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'un de leur soldat était mort. Il ne voulait pas annoncer non plus que ce soldat avait fait perdre l'un de leurs prototypes.

Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était rentrer chez lui et retrouver sa femme et ses enfants. Il voulait confier cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais, cela ne lui était pas possible. Il devait donc prendre son courage à deux mains et faire face à son patron. Il frappa à la porte et attendit le « entrer » du boss.

- Quelle nouvelle m'apportes-tu ?

- Le soldat J00 et le prototype du même nom ont tous les deux étaient tués, annonça l'homme.

- Comment cela est-il arrivé ? Interrogea ce dernier. Sa voix était atrocement calme, ce qui laissait présager une tempête dans les prochaines minutes.

- Nous l'ignorons. Il était sur la mission « écrivain ». Nous avons perdu son signale il y a cinq minutes. Son corps s'est désintégré.

- Je vois. L'homme se mit debout, puis appuya sur un bouton de son interphone. Faites venir l'assassin.

- Bien monsieur.

- Tu peux disposer. Je veux un rapport détaillé dans les plus brefs délais.

Il se rassit et l'homme s'en alla sans demander son reste. Il ne voulait pas être dans le bureau en même temps que l'assassin. Il tenait encore à la vie. Il décida de rentrer chez lui et de faire ce rapport demain matin.

L'assassin était une femme. Elle se présenta dix minutes après le départ de l'homme. Elle entra dans le bureau sans frapper et alla s'affaler dans le fauteuil le plus proche. La femme regarda un peu partout en se disant encore que cet homme ne se refusait rien.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Trouve moi qui a tué JOO et le prototype. La mission « écrivain » en dépend.

- Ok, je veux simplement une compensation de plus. La personne suivit est une connaissance.

- Très bien, mais fait vite.

La jeune femme aux cheveux flanbloyant sourit et s'en alla. Nao se frotta les mains. Ce job lui rapportait de l'argent. Elle pouvait ainsi s'offrir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'éveillait pas les soupçons ainsi. La moitié de ses anciens amis venaient la voir dans son travail conventionnel.

Il était préférable pour eux de ne pas être mis au courant. La seule personne pouvant lui poser problème était Kuga. Cette femme n'arrêtait pas d'être là où il ne fallait pas. Elle devait se la jouer discret sur ce coup ci.

* * *

Le téléphone de Natsuki se mit à vibrer. Elle était dans le restaurant de Mai et était en train d'apprécier un bon bol de ramen. Elle venait de recevoir un message texte de son patron.

- _Mission prioritaire. Nom de code : Kiyohime. Style : protection rapproché._

Natsu jura alors que Mai passait à côté d'elle. Elle lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard surpris avant de s'asseoir en face de son amie. Pour toute réponse, Natsu lui montra le message. Mai fronça des sourcils. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur avant de lui lançait un regard incertains.

- Ça ne sent pas bon tout ça. Veux-tu que j'en parle à Haru ?

- Non, je le ferais moi-même. De toute façon nous vivons dans le même immeuble. D'abord front large me demande de suivre la petite amie, maintenant le Boss me demande ça.

Natsuki laissa sa tête tomber sur la table. Elle désespérait un jour de partir de Fuuka. Avec tous les évènements qui s'enchaînaient, ce n'était pas pour les prochaines semaines. Mai lui pressa doucement la main et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Au moins, je pourrais te voir un peu plus. Je t'offre le repas de ce soir. Tu devrais rentrer. La nuit te portera sans doute conseil.

Natsu fit un vague geste de la main, avant de remercier Mai pour le repas. Elle finit son bol et sortit du restaurant pour récupérer sa moto. Elle démarra au quart de tour et fonça à travers la ville pour rentrer chez elle. Elle espérait pouvoir dormir une nuit entière.

Natsuki allait entrer dans l'immeuble quand elle aperçut Shizuru et Kentashi sortirent d'une voiture de police avec Haruka à leur côté. La motarde maugréa en se saisissant de son casque. Suzushio l'a remarqua et lui fit un signe d'approcher.

Traînant des pieds, Kuga approcha du groupe. kentashi lui envoya un regard à peine menaçant, tandis que Shizuru souriait au comportement de sa petite amie. Natsuki voulait juste rentrer chez elle.

- Lu, marmonna Natsu en faisant un signe de tête à tout le monde.

- Passait une mauvaise journée Kuga ? Interrogea l'inspectrice de manière tout à fait innocente.

- On peut dire ça Suzushiro, répondit cette dernière d'une voix neutre. Des soucis ?

Elle désigna les deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient d'un signe de tête. Haruka ne fit qu'hausser les épaules avant de faire non de la tête.

- Pas vraiment. Fujino a une habitude de s'attirer les ennuis, surtout sa petite amie.

- Hum, fit Natsu pensive. Bonne soirée.

Elle se détourna des trois femmes et s'engouffra dans l'immeuble. Elle devait réfléchir à ses prochaines actions. Notamment, trouver une bonne façon de suivre et protéger sa nouvelle mission. Elle haïssait son patron à ce moment précis. Elle ne voulait voir personne pour les deux à trois prochains jours.

* * *

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre. L'action commence doucement à se mettre en place. Je remercie tout le monde pour leurs reviews et pour m'ajouter à leur listes d'histoire préféré ou d'auteur._

_La fin de la première partie de cette histoire approche. Il reste 3 chapitres avant la fin. Vous vous doutez donc que ça va bouger un peu plus dans ceux-ci._

_Au plaisir de lires vos commentaires._

_Eliel  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

_C'était bientôt la remise des diplômes. Natsuki observait les alentours de Fuuka avec un peu de nostalgie. Il s'était passé tellement de chose ces dernières années dans cet établissement. Le plus marquant étant sans aucun doute le Festival. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant qu'elle ne commence sa nouvelle vie à l'extérieur de ces murs._

_Natsuki ne savait pas vraiment quel métier elle voulait faire. On lui avait proposé beaucoup de choix de carrière, mais aucune ne l'intéressé vraiment. Mais, elle voulait voir un peu du pays, visiter divers endroits avant de faire un choix._

_Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas l'homme qui l'observait un peu plus loin. Celui-ci se rapprocha d'elle avant de l'interpeller d'une voix calme._

_- Kuga-san._

_Natsuki releva la tête surprise. Personne ne l'appelait plus ainsi depuis longtemps. Elle se trouva face à un homme vêtu tout de noir et qui arborait un sourire se voulant charmeur._

_- Qui demande ?_

_- J'aurais du travail à vous proposer à la fin de vos études. Vous pourrez voyager et découvrir de nouvelles choses._

_La jeune femme regarda l'homme avec suspicion. Sa tête ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle serra les poings et jeta un regard froid à l'homme._

_- Qui vous dit que j'ai besoin de votre aide pour me trouver un travail ?_

_- Personne. Je vous propose seulement. Qui plus est, je suis sur que vous aimeriez pourchassez Smith et ses sbires._

_- Je ne crois pas. Tout cela est terminé depuis l'année dernière, déclara Natsu d'un ton sec._

_- C'est ce que vous croyez. Saviez vous que le Festival a été enregistré et que des chercheurs essayent de comprendre comment des gamines avaient autant de pouvoir ?_

_- Nous n'avons plus rien, fit Natsuki en s'énervant. Nous sommes des élèves tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal !_

_- Je ne crois pas._

_L'homme eu un sourire froid et avec une vitesse hallucinante lui tira dessus. Natsuki tomba au sol la main serrait sur sa poitrine. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise et le choc. L'homme se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura ses mots._

_- Il est temps pour vous de connaître votre réelle capacité Kuga-san._

_Il sortit de sa poche une petite seringue dans un étui de métal et piqua dans le coup de notre héroïne. Une fois son travail accompli l'homme se releva et observa Natsuki d'en haut._

_- Vous allez venir de vous-même à moi Kuga-san. Je vous dis donc à dans une semaine._

- NOOOOOOON, cria Natsu en se redressant dans son lit.

Elle prit son arme cachée sous son oreiller tout en regardant autour d'elle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et voulait presque sortir de sa poitrine. En voyant ou elle se trouvait Natsu lâcha son arme et se prit la tête dans ses mains.

Elle avait encore fait ce cauchemar. Elle se demandait quand est ce qu'il s'arrêterait. Cela faisait six ans. Quand elle avait quitté Fuuka ce cauchemar s'était estompé, mais depuis qu'elle était revenue il avait refait surface.

Natsuki regarda l'heure sur sa montre et constata qu'il était 5h30 du matin. Au moins, elle s'était réveillée un peu plus tard aujourd'hui. Elle se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour se rincer le visage et prendre une bonne douche.

Cette journée allait être longue. Elle aurait voulu avoir une vie plus simple. En y repensant, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait une vie sans espoir d'insouciance comme les autres. Ils avaient tous une vie plutôt bien rangée, avec une personne partageant leur vie.

Repoussant ses pensées au fond d'elle Natsu se prépara un bon petit déjeuner et engloutit une tasse de café avant de sortir de son appartement pour se promener un peu aux alentours. Il était maintenant 6h15, il n'y avait jamais personne à cette heure près du quartier. Seulement aujourd'hui ne serait pas comme d'habitude.

- Natsuki, appela doucement Shizuru.

Cette dernière stoppa sa marche et se retourna pour faire face à Fujino. Elles étaient à un mètre l'une de l'autre. Le regard de Shizuru gardait encore les traces d'inquiétude de la veille.

- Fujino, répondit à son tour Natsu.

- Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu pas par mon prénom ? Demanda celle-ci.

- Trop d'année ont passés pour que nous puissions garder autant de familiarité, déclara calmement Natsuki.

Elle se détourna et continua à marcher. Comme d'ordinaire elle n'aimait pas parler à Shizuru. Mais, elle savait qu'elle devrait bientôt parler à la brunette au sujet de sa protection rapprochée. Les mains dans les poches perdues dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas que Shizuru l'avait rattrapé, mais stoppa de nouveau sa marche en sentant une main sur son épaule.

- Que veux-tu ? Elle lui fit face.

- J'aimerais être de nouveau ton amie, déclara sérieusement la brune.

Un sourire amer apparut sur les lèvres de Natsuki, son regard était froid comme la glace. Elle sortit son arme de sous sa veste et la pointa sur le cœur de l'écrivaine. Cette dernière se recula surprise.

- Nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde Fujino. Aujourd'hui mon avenir est plus sombre que le tient. Tout le monde n'a pas la même destinée.

Elle rangea son arme. Natsuki avait parlé d'une voix dur et froide. Son regard ne trahissait pas ses émotions. Elle se détourna une fois de plus de Shizuru et continua sa marche, avant d'être hors de porté des oreilles de celle-ci elle lui dit.

- Tu es sous protection rapprochée. C'est moi ton garde du corps à compté d'aujourd'hui. Tu ferais mieux de l'annoncer à ta petite amie Fujino.

Puis elle disparût de la vue de Shizuru. Cette dernière était restée au même endroit. Elle n'arrivait pas à assimilé tout ce qui venait de se produire. Natsuki l'avait menacé d'une arme avant de lui dire qu'elle était son garde du corps.

La jeune femme troublait rentra chez elle. Yui en la voyant arrivé l'interrogea immédiatement.

- Je suis sous protection rapprochée et c'est Natsuki mon garde du corps.

Elle était totalement perdue, les mots de la femme aux cheveux de minuit tournoyant dans son esprit. Elle se cala dans les bras de Yui et enfoui sa tête dans le creux du coup de celle-ci. Ne comprenant rien au dire de sa petite amie, Yui la serra contre elle en faisant des ronds dans son dos.

- Si tu m'expliquais depuis le début ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Yui d'une voix douce et apaisante.

Shizuru lui compta donc sa rencontre avec Kuga et le comportement étrange de cette dernière. Le fait de l'avoir menacé avant de lui dire qu'elle était son garde du corps. Le téléphone sonna à la fin de son récit.

- Allo ? Se fut Yui qui répondit. Bonjour Haruka…ça peut aller, il vient encore de nouveau arriver quelques choses…non pour une fois ce n'est pas moi, mais Shizuru…tu es au courant ? … Kuga l'a abordé tôt ce matin…ne pouvons nous avoir quelqu'un d'autre ? … Très bien je lui dirais… à quelle heure doit-on passé ? … très bien s'est noté…au revoir.

Après avoir raccroché Yui se tourna vers Shizuru. Celle-ci remarqua le regard peut content de sa moitié. Elle se rapprocha d'elle.

- Que voulait Haruka ?

- Elle nous informés que Kuga serait belle et bien ton garde du corps. Nous devons nous rendre à 9h30 au poste de police pour qu'elle nous explique tout ce que cela implique.

Aucune des deux femmes n'étaient contente de la tournure de la situation. Shizuru avait toujours eu en horreur d'être suivi par les sbires de son père et maintenant voilà qu'on lui imposait un garde du corps. Même si c'était Natsuki, elle ne voulait pas avoir quelqu'un qui la suive 24h sur 24 et 7jours 7.

* * *

Assise dans son bureau l'inspectrice commençait à se demander ou allait les mener toute cette affaire. Elle avait plusieurs crimes non résolus. Elle devait faire mettre sous protection une de ses amies. Et c'est Kuga le choix qu'on lui a imposé. Le commissaire lui avait dit que l'ordre venait de bien plus haut.

Maintenant, elle attendait l'arrivé de Fujino et de Kentashi pour tout leur expliquer. Sans compter que Kuga serait également présente à cette réunion. Haruka avait appelé la famille de Shizuru pour obtenir un peu plus d'aide. Tout d'abord elle avait besoin d'un moyen de transport sur et des hommes supplémentaires.

Le père de Shizuru n'avait pas fait de manière. Il lui avait dit que sa fille lui avait déjà parlé de menace de mort. Cependant, sa tête de mule de fille avait refusé toute protection. On pouvait dire au son de sa voix qu'il était heureux de fournir de l'aide. Il lui avait expressément demandé de l'appeler si elle avait besoin d'un peu plus de mains d'œuvres.

On toqua un simple coup à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur Kuga. Elle avait une mine renfrogné et souhaiter plus que tout être ailleurs. Elle se cala derrière la porte et n'en bougea pas. Elle avait salué Suzushiro d'un signe de tête et n'avait pas l'intention de lui adresser la parole.

L'inspectrice ne lui demanda rien non plus. À son visage, elle comprenait qu'elle préfèrerait être partout plutôt que dans son bureau à attendre l'arrivé des deux jeunes femmes. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'un de ses hommes l'avertit de l'arrivé de celles-ci.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant la place à Shizuru et Yui. Natsuki referma la porte derrière elles. Ce geste eu pour effet de les faire sursauter. Kuga leur désigna à toutes les deux un fauteuil et elles s'assirent trop surprise pour riposter.

- Merci d'être venu aussi vite, dit d'emblée Haruka. Fujino je tenais à te prévenir que ton père a été informé de la situation.

- Quoi ? S'écria en même temps Shizuru et Yui. Pourquoi avoir fait cela, continua la brunette une fois remis de la nouvelle.

- Il est à même de te fournir une voiture et une plus grande protection qu'une seule personne devant tout gérer.

Suzushiro jeta un bref regard à Kuga avant de porter son attention sur les deux femmes. Yui se leva soudainement et voulut frapper Natsu au visage, mais son point rencontra le mur. Un sourire froid et un regard glaciale Natsu avait retrouvé sa place près de la porte d'entée.

- Je te demanderais de te contenir Yui. Nous avons besoin de la coopération de Kuga. Il semblerait que ton père la connaissance Shizuru ou en tout cas une de ces connaissances.

Fujino regarda Haruka et Natsuki à tour de rôle. Elle était un peu larguée sur ce coup là. Comment ça son père connaissait Natsuki ?

- Mon patron est un homme très connu, déclara Natsuki qui parlait pour la première fois. Enfin, c'est surtout du bouche à oreille son truc. Il est fou aussi, trop pour le bien être de tout le monde !

Fujino posa un regard plein d'excuse à sa petite amie. Voilà autre chose, son père s'était encore mêlait de ce qui ne le regarder pas ! Elle ne comprenait pas son obstination à tant l'aider. Elle garda le silence pendant qu'Haruka leur expliquer la situation et ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines semaines.

- Ne peut-on pas avoir une autre personne ? Demanda Yui avec irritation.

- Non, je vous l'ai déjà dit, l'ordre vient de bien plus haut que notre commissariat.

- J'ai l'impression que ça t'arrange Haruka, fit Shizuru d'une voix calme. Nous ne pouvons que capituler Yui. Mon père n'abandonnera pas l'idée et nous allons devoir être neutre avec Natsuki pour les jours à venir. Je suis sur que nous n'aurons pas de problème à nous entendre n'est ce pas Natsuki ?

La demande de Shizuru sonna étrangement aux oreilles d'Haruka et de Yui. Natsuki inclina légèrement la tête avant de répondre d'un ton neutre et dans une attitude plutôt calme.

-Bien sur Fujino-sama.

Un silence inquiétant s'installa. La réponse était encore plus bizarre à entendre. L'inspectrice se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'appréciait pas que Kuga devienne un vulgaire petit toutou. Natsu se gratta l'arrête du nez tout en ayant un comportement poli.

Elle sentait qu'elle allait avoir souvent mal à la tête avec ces deux femmes. Elle était sur que celle-ci voudrait lui faire faux bon. Heureusement les hommes de mains de Fujino père allaient être utiles. Elle n'interviendrait ainsi qu'au tout dernier moment. Elle fit face aux deux femmes avant de s'adresser à Shizuru.

- Fujino-sama la voiture vous attend en bas. Elle amènera Kentashi-sama à son travail et vous conduira la ou vous souhaiterez durant la journée.

- Yui risque autant que moi, déclara Shizuru comme pour la tester.

- Des hommes de votre père seront postés tout autour de la librairie et un autre a été engagé aujourd'hui pour garder un œil sur elle Fujino-sama.

- Je crois que c'est mieux que rien, grommela Yui. Elle avait apprécié le fait que Kuga soit obligé de l'appelé par son nom en utilisant une marque de respect.

- Bien, tout est donc réglé, je vous dis à bientôt et d'ici là tacher de ne pas vous attirer des ennuis, fit Haruka d'un ton sévère.

Les trois jeunes femmes sortirent du commissariat et se dirigèrent vers le parking de celui-ci. Une dizaine d'homme en noir les attendait. Ils s'inclinèrent tous en scandant :

- Shizuru-dono c'est un plaisir de vous revoir !

- Ara, vous ne changerez jamais n'est ce pas ?

- Non Shizuru-dono scandèrent-ils encore.

- Très bien alors, je suis aussi contente de vous revoir. Je vous présente Yui Kentashi elle partage ma vie.

- Nous sommes heureux de faire votre connaissance Kentashi-sama.

- Yui sera suffisant, dit cette dernière quelques peu intimidé.

- Très bien Yui-sama, dirent-ils.

Les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent. Yui savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de mieux. Natsuki était resté en retrait durant les salutations et elle se rapprocha du chef des hommes pour discuter un court moment avec lui.

- Natsuki c'est un plaisir de te revoir. Keiichi-dono s'ennuie de toi, déclara l'homme.

- Je suis ravie de te revoir aussi Kyo. Il se passera de moi pour les prochaines années j'en suis certaine.

L'homme lui fit un sourire sincère. Cela étonna les hommes présents. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur supérieur sourire ainsi, sauf à Shizuru-dono et Keiichi-dono. Shizuru fut également surprise de cette bonne entente entre eux.

Ils restèrent encore une dizaine de minutes à discuter, puis ils firent monter les deux jeunes femmes dans la voiture. Le premier arrêt fut à la librairie. Kyo l'avait prévenu qu'il reviendrait la chercher à la fin de son service.

Puis, la voiture noire promena Shizuru un peu partout dans la ville. Quand elle voulait s'arrêtait deux hommes l'accompagnaient tandis que les autres se déployés dans les environs tout en gardant un visuel.

Quand à Natsuki, elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis leur sortie du parking du commissariat. Elle avait interrogé Kyo, mais il avait refusait de répondre. C'était mieux ainsi lui avait-il répondu. Shizuru savait juste qu'elle était dans le coin, à faire quoi elle l'ignorait totalement.

Elle aurait voulu faire faux bon à ses chaperons, mais ils l'a connaissaient tellement que chacun avait prit une position stratégique pour ne pas qu'elle se faufile hors de porté. Elle se pinça le nez en pensant que cette situation allait être longue et ennuyante.

Il faudrait qu'elle se remette à écrire. Les évènements récents seraient une bonne aubaine. Ça faisait travailler son imaginaire. Elle pouvait toujours inventer une histoire d'une personne en danger qui a besoin d'être protégé des méchants ou d'elle-même. Elle eu un sourire rêveur en buvant lentement son thé.

* * *

_Salut à tous,_

_alors si plusieurs d'entre vous on remarquait le changement de comportement de Natsuki c'est normal! En devenant garde du corps, elle doit un certain respect à la personne sous sa garde._

_Les deux prochains chapitres vont bouger. Je dis ça, mais je dis rien! ^^_

_A la semaine prochaine!_

_Eliel  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Un mois, ça faisait un mois que Shizuru était sous protection rapprochée. Elle commençait à être agacé d'être accompagné partout et de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer comme elle voulait. Même Yui s'était plainte de ne plus avoir de moment romantique à deux.

Elle lui avait même avoué qu'elle préféré Natsuki comme garde du corps. Elle pouvait comprendre son point de vue. Natsu n'était nulle part en vue. Elle faisait son apparition dans les rares fois ou les deux jeunes femmes avaient réussi à échapper à leurs chaperons. Elle les avait ramenés à Kyo six fois exactement.

Yui avait rallé pour la forme, mais n'avait rien dit de méchant ou de grossier. Natsuki s'était borné à les ramener sans faire de réprimande et de parler d'un ton neutre et non pas froid. Elle n'avait plus essayé de se sauver depuis l'épisode d'il y a cinq jours.

* * *

_Le temps était vraiment doux. Shizuru et Yui avaient décidés de passer une journée à l'extérieur. Sa petite amie avait pu avoir quelques jours de congés. Donc, elles en profitaient au maximum. Elles avaient voulu faire un pique nique._

_Kyo avait désapprouvé dès l'entente du planning de la journée. Shizuru s'était énervé et la plupart des hommes s'étaient fait tout petit, sauf Kyo._

_- C'est pour votre sécurité Shizuru-dono. Si vous allez au parc vous serez toutes les deux des cibles faciles. Mon travail est de faire en sorte que vous restiez en vie._

_- Kyo, je ne suis plus une petite fille que vous pouvez enfermer dans sa maison, déclara celle-ci en colère. Yui a pu avoir des jours de congés et nous comptons en profiter au maximum !_

_- C'est non Shizuru-dono._

_Natsuki était venu voir ce qui se passait. Elle entendait hurler depuis cinq minutes. Elle venait de rentrer d'une enquête sensible. Elle ne restait pas tout le temps auprès du couple. La motarde se devait de trouver le ou les coupables qui menaçaient la vie de Fujino et Kentashi._

_- Quel est le problème ?_

_- Natsuki, j'essaie de convaincre Shizuru-dono de renoncer à son pique-nique dans le parc avec Yui-sama._

_- Elle t'a dit non. Quand il fit oui de la tête Natsu soupira doucement. Laisse les faire. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous déployez comme d'habitude. Une leçon ne rentre que quand l'enfant prend conscience de son erreur._

_Shizuru n'avait pas apprécié d'être comparé à un enfant. Mais, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle à sa moitié qui avait été tout aussi ravi. Elles avaient tout préparé et furent conduites au parc en voitures._

_Les hommes se déployèrent sans attendre pour former un périmètre de sécurité. Yui s'occupa de préparé leur place et de sortir tout ce que contenait le panier de pique-nique. Cette fois, Natsuki était là. Shizuru avait trouvé cela étrange. _

_Tout dérapa une heure plus tard. Les deux femmes allaient entamer leur repas quand une voiture débarqua en trombe dans le parc. Les hommes de son père se rapprochèrent immédiatement et sortir leurs armes tout en les protégeant._

_Il y eu des rafales de coup de feu. Deux hommes devaient les ramené à la voiture pour échapper à leurs assaillants. Une balle passa tout près de son bras lui arrachant un cri de douleur étouffé par le sifflement des balles tout autour d'elle._

_Natsuki était subitement apparu au moment ou la balle l'avait effleuré. Elle jurait et tirait dans le tas. Elle donnait des ordres pour qu'un des hommes récupère la voiture et l'amène là où ils se trouvaient. Kyo approuva l'idée et se gronda de ne pas avoir pensé à laisser un homme dans la voiture._

_Deux minutes plus tard le couple était dans la voiture et les hommes continuer à tirer pour les protéger. Natsuki et kyo était de chaque côté de la voiture et ne laissait aucun assaillants approché._

_- Il faut filer d'ici ou je ne donne pas cher de mes hommes ! Cria Kyo dans le tumulte ambiant._

_- Ma moto est garée plus loin. Il faut que le reste des gars entoure la voiture pour qu'aucune balle ne passe._

_- Ok, on se rejoint à l'endroit prévu._

_Sur ces dernières paroles, Natsuki disparût comme l'éclair de la vue des hommes de Shizuru pour aller récupérer sa moto. Elle du dégommé quelques hommes et quelques bêtes sur son passage._

_- Fait chier ! Encore ces stupides bestioles. Ils les sortent d'où ? Ronchonnait cette dernière en atteignant sa moto._

_Elle avait reçu une balle dans l'épaule gauche et une légère égratignure de la part d'une des bêtes surnaturelles. Elle démarra en trombe pour rattraper la voiture et continuer à tuer ses assaillants. Il ne restait plus grand monde. Il s'agissait surtout à la fin d'hommes commandant ces stupides hybrides._

_On ne trouvait pas tous les jours dans un parc des jaguars, des léopards ou encore des lions. Soupirant d'agacement, elle les tua avec ces cartouches spéciales et trancha le coup d'autre avec son katana._

_Bien entendu, les jeunes femmes et les hommes de mains de l'écrivaine n'avaient pas vu les hybrides, Natsuki y avait veillé. Pas la peine d'avoir une migraine supplémentaire sur le pourquoi de la présence de ces bêtes dans le parc._

_Au final, ils réussirent à se débarrasser de leur poursuivant et tout le monde se retrouva dans une des résidences secondaires de la famille Fujino. Shizuru fut prit en charge par un médecin ainsi que Yui qui était plus effrayé et n'avait rien eu physiquement._

_Le reste des hommes se firent soignés pour des blessures mineures. Natsuki arriva une bonne demi-heure après eux. kyo l'attendait devant la porte avec inquiétude. Quand il l'a vit, il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'enlever son casque qu'il l'examinait de haut en bas pour voir si elle était gravement blessé._

_- Je n'ai rien Kyo à part une petite balle perdu dans le bras gauche et une légère égratignure._

_Kyo la souleva et la transporta dans l'une des chambres libres pour que le médecin s'occupe d'elle. Ce dernier ne fit que laver la plaie et mettre un bandage. La balle était ressortit et il trouva que ce n'était pas une mauvaise et vilaine blessure._

_- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Shizuru, une fois que Natsu fut soignée._

_- Oui Fujino-sama.

* * *

_

Shizuru effleura inconsciemment la fine cicatrice sur son bras gauche. Il lui arrivait d'y repenser. Yui en faisait de terrible cauchemar et elle ce n'était pas mieux. Le médecin leur avait prescrit des calmants pour quelques jours et beaucoup de repos.

Haruka était venu les interrogeait sur ce qui s'était passé. Kyo et Natsuki lui avaient expliqués toute la situation depuis le début. Depuis ni elle, ni Yui n'avait voulu sortir de la résidence secondaire. Au moins elles n'étaient pas à l'étroit comme dans leur appartement.

Elle s'était remise à l'écriture. Yui lui apportait du thé de temps à autre, mais la laisser travailler la plupart du temps. Elle lui imposait des poses pour qu'elle s'occupe l'une de l'autre. Shizuru appréciait la fraîcheur de sa petite amie et l'insouciance dont elle pouvait faire preuve par moment.

- Je crois qu'une sortie vous ferez du bien Shizuru-dono.

Elle releva la tête de son tas de feuille pour poser ses yeux rubis sur Kyo. Ce dernier était soucieux du renfermement de la jeune femme. Un pli inquiet barrait son front depuis les évènements survenus cinq jours plus tôt.

- Je ne sais pas Kyo, fit-elle hésitante.

- Il a raison Fujino-sama, intervint Natsuki. Il fait beau et vous êtes enfermé ici depuis la fusillade. L'air frais fera du bien à tout le monde.

Puis, elle repartit comme elle était venue. Kyo la regarda partir avec un petit sourire en coin. Natsuki n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments. Cependant, il connaissait les liens qui unissaient les deux jeunes femmes autrefois. Aujourd'hui plus rien n'était pareil. Leur monde était complètement différent.

Il soupira de tristesse. La petite avait tellement changé en six ans. kyo salua Shizuru et allait parler d'une stratégie pour faire sortir tout le monde de la maison sans courir de risque inutile. S'il le devait, il mettrait Shizuru-dono de force dans la voiture. Satisfait de lui-même, il prépara ses plans avec ses hommes.

* * *

Mai était en cuisine quand elle reçut l'appelle de Natsuki. Cette dernière lui avait demandé de fermé son restaurant juste pour ce midi. Elle lui avait expliqué succinctement ce qui s'était passé cinq jours plus tôt. Cela ne lui posait pas de problème. Elle aimait faire la cuisine.

Elle donna un congé imprévu à ses employés. Elle installa une pancarte pour expliquer la fermeture et baissa les stores pour que personne ne voient à l'intérieur. Elle allait devoir satisfaire le ventre d'une vingtaine d'hommes en plus des trois jeunes femmes. Ils entreraient tous par derrière.

Elle les attendait pour 12h00. Natsuki lui avait dit qu'elle arriverait avant les autres pour voir si les alentours étaient corrects. Haru était également présent. Il était inquiet et n'apprécier pas du tout les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés. Il aiderait Mai à s'occuper du service et en même temps aiderait Natsu pour la surveillance des lieux.

- Elle est arrivé, fit soudain Haru, la faisant sursauter. Désolé. Elle m'a fait signe, ils ne vont sans doute plus tarder maintenant.

- Très bien, j'espère juste que tout se passera bien et que je n'aurais pas de réparation à faire au niveau des vitres.

Haru lui lança un regard curieux puis sourit. Mai se rappelait encore la fois ou Natsu et lui avaient fait voler en éclat les vitres d'un restaurant ou elle se trouvait. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il s'était rencontré. Elle lui avait hurlé dessus et lui n'avait fait que sourire.

- On va essayer, mais je ne te promets rien. Il se peut qu'ils soient suivis ou qu'on leur tende un piège dans ton restaurant. Je t'aiderai à payer les vitres si tu veux, déclara Haru avec un brin d'humour.

-Tout m'a l'air normal aux alentours, dit Natsuki qui venait d'entrer en faisant encore sursauter Mai. Désolé.

-Vous êtes tous les deux désolés ! Je ne veux pas de vitres cassées ! Prévint Mai en agitant une spatule devant eux.

-Oui chef ! Firent-ils en cœur avec des yeux de chiots battus.

Mai retourna derrière ces fourneaux tendit que Mikoto faisait son apparition pour l'aider. Elle adressa un bref salue à Natsu et renifla en direction d'Haru. C'est deux là s'entendaient tant bien que mal. Ils le faisaient surtout pour Mai.

Deux minutes plus tard, une voiture et deux 4X4 noirs se garèrent devant la porte arrière. Des hommes en sortirent regardèrent autour d'eux. Kyo ouvrit la porte à Shizuru et Yui et les fit entrer sans attendre. Le couple s'installa à une table tandis que le reste des hommes se répartissaient un peu partout dans la salle.

Natsuki était resté près de Mai. Elle allait leur donner un coup de main. Haru et Mai observaient leur amie avec inquiétude. Ces yeux vert émeraude si peu brillants d'ordinaire avaient perdu encore plus d'éclats. Tout son être était tendu comme un arc près à tiré au moindre bruit ou geste suspect.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir et te détendre avec eux, proposa Mai.

- Non, ils ont besoin de se changer les idées. Il faut au moins une personne avec l'esprit alerte pour écarter tout danger, répondit Natsu d'un ton sec.

Haru dissuada sa petite amie de continuer. Mai abandonna et leur dit d'aller prendre les commandes. Ce fut Haru qui prit les commandes des deux jeunes femmes pendant que Natsu faisaient ceux des hommes de mains.

- Est-ce bien raisonnable de ne pas manger en même temps que nous Kuga-sama ? Interrogea l'un des hommes.

Natsuki fit un simple oui de la tête avant de continuer à prendre les commandes. Une fois toutes les commandes prises Haru et Natsu allèrent les donnés à Mai. Celle-ci les jeta hors de sa cuisine et leur diraient quand venir chercher les plats de chaque table.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard la commande de Shizuru et Yui fut prête. Haru était allé au toilette se fut donc Natsu qui du s'en charger. Elle déposa les plats et les boissons demandés avant de se retranchés dans la cuisine.

Kentashi n'aimait pas Kuga. Elle lui faisait sentir. En emmenant leurs plats cette dernière lui avait jetait un regard plein de haine. Natsuki n'y avait pas fait attention. Elle ne lui faisait pas peur. Une fois tout le monde servit, les conversations partirent bon train.

Tout le monde se détendaient et profiter du moment présent. On offrait aux hommes un moment de répit et un peu de réconfort. Ne pas sortir durant cinq jours avait commencés à miner le moral de beaucoup d'entre eux.

Notre héroïne avait faillit en assommer quelques uns pour ne plus entendre leur plainte. Elle aussi apprécié ce moment à l'extérieur, mais elle restait sur ces gardes. La dernière fois aurait pu avoir des conséquences dramatiques. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise à nouveau.

* * *

Nao était en place. Elle n'attendait plus que le signal pour abattre sa cible. On ne lui avait pas donné de nom. Elle n'aimait pas connaître les noms des personnes qu'elle allait tuer, une photo suffisait. Aujourd'hui elle n'aimait pas le boulot qu'elle devait faire.

Elle était de l'autre côté du restaurant de Mai. Son contact lui avait dit que la personne viendrait manger ce midi. On avait refusé de lui donné une photo. En plus de ça, elle allait devoir travailler avec des gars de l'employeur.

Son rôle principal était de briser les vitres puis de faire feu dans le tas tandis que les hommes rentreraient par l'arrière. Ainsi, son employeur aurait plus de chance de surprendre les gens à l'intérieur. Son arme était chargée et elle observait les alentours à travers la lunette de son arme.

- Nous sommes en place. Attendez encore cinq minutes. Ils n'ont pas finis de servir toutes les personnes.

- Okay, je reste en stand by.

* * *

Dans le restaurant Natsuki avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle fit un tour dans la salle marchant aléatoirement entre les tables. Elle se rapprocha de celle du jeune couple. Haru suivait ses mouvements tout en mangeant son bol de ramen. Elle avait refusé net tout plat.

Même lui n'avait plus insisté au bout de la troisième fois. Il se demandait comment elle pouvait faire pour se tenir aussi droite et fier. Lui-même avait de la difficulté à rester debout et à ne pas plier les genoux sous le poids de son travail.

Natsu avait le regard dans le vague. Ses yeux observant toute la pièce ne laissant aucune partie insoumise à son regard. L'atmosphère était légère, mais il y avait un soupçon d'attente et d'inquiétude.

- Kuga comptes-tu nous gâcher notre premier repas à l'extérieur en restant près de notre table, demanda Yui avec du mordant.

- Non, je vérifiais juste.

- Tu es parano à mon avis, répliqua Kentashi.

- Yui ! Fit Shizuru troublé par son éclat envers Natsuki.

- Ce n'est pas grave, déclara cette dernière. Kentashi-sama peut me parler comme ça lui convient.

Elle se détourna de leur table et marcha lentement vers le bar. L'atmosphère devenait pour elle de plus en plus oppressant. L'œil alerte, elle jeta un regard vers Haru qui lui confirma d'un signe de tête positif. Lui aussi avait sentit se changement. Il était tendu et il déployait tout ses sens pour connaître l'origine de ce trouble.

Natsu ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait. Elle passa au-delà des personnes présentes dans le restaurant et chercha plus loin encore. Puis, elle vit les hommes qui attendaient à l'extérieur et le tireur sur le toit d'en face et ses multiples armes programmés pour tirer en même temps.

- À TERRE ! Cria Natsuki.

Tout le monde obéit sans plus attendre, elle se précipita vers le couple renversa leur table, puis une autre devant et les cacha derrière. Elle eu juste le temps de se mettre à l'abri quand une pluie de balle brisa les vitres. Certains des hommes de Kyo se prirent des balles dans la jambe ou dans le bras.

- BORDEL ! Grogna Haru. C'est du tire aux pigeons qu'ils font ?

- Non, il n'y a qu'un seul tireur équipé d'un programme d'auto-tire, répliqua Natsuki. Il y en a d'autres qui attendent que nous sortions par derrière.

* * *

Nao commençait à perdre patience. Pourquoi prenait-il autant de temps pour lui donner l'autorisation de tirer. Elle sentait la tension dans ses muscles et une certaine impatience l'envahir.

- Tout est parfait, tu peux commencer à tirer. Ta mission est d'abattre le plus d'hommes possibles nous nous occuperons de nos cibles.

Sans plus attendre, Nao arma son arme et toutes celles reliées à la première firent de même. Puis, elle tira dans les vitres. Elles se brisèrent en milles morceaux. Elle grogna en réalisant que les gens à l'intérieur avaient renversés les tables. Elle remarqua que certains des hommes de mains étaient blessés légèrement.

- Merde !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais ils sembleraient qu'ils aient eu conscience qu'une attaque allait avoir lieu.

- Continue de tirer !

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Après tout, elle était bien payée pour ce job. Autant aller jusqu'au bout. Elle sursauta quand elle réalisé qu'une balle était passé tout près de sa tête. Nao chercha dans les environs pour savoir qui lui tirait dessus.

Avant de se rendre compte que cela venait de l'intérieur du restaurant. Jurant encore une fois, elle se mit un peu à couvert et continua à tirer essayant de visé la personne qui essayé de la descendre.

* * *

Natsuki n'avait pas perdu du temps. Se souvenant encore ou se situait à peu près les différentes armes, elle se mit en tête de dégommer le tireur. Bien entendu sa tâche ne serait pas facile à accomplir. Elle grogna de frustration. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin d'une autre attaque aujourd'hui.

Elle avisa les différents hommes blessés et elle vit Kyo réfléchissant à un plan pour les sortir de là à peu près indemne. Elle se focalisa sur ce qu'elle faisait en sentant une balle atterrir tout près d'elle.

- Pourquoi les méchants ne prennent pas des jours de repos, grogna Haru. En plus, ils détruisent le restaurant.

- Je vous avez prévenu ! Cria Mai tout près d'Haru. Vous devrez payer pour les travaux !

- Oui, pas de souci Mai, j'irais à la banque dès que j'aurais un petit moment. Tu n'auras qu'à trouver une entreprise pour refaire le tout à neuf, déclara Natsu.

- Comment pouvez-vous discuter d'un tel sujet dans un moment pareil ! S'écria à son tour Yui outré de leur comportement.

- J'ai dit À TERRE ! Se fâcha Natsu.

Juste à ce moment la porte arrière vola en éclat, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la cuisine. Dans la cohue générale tout le monde se mit à tirer. Haru et Natsu étendirent leur sens au maximum pour protéger les personnes qui étaient à leur charge.

Natsuki se précipita vers le couple quand un grognement sourd lui parvint dans l'épaisse fumée. Elle eu juste le temps de s'interposer avant de sentir une atroce douleur dans son dos. Puis, un cri déchirant se fit entendre non loin de là.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

La poussière retombait tout doucement et chacun chercher de qui venait le cri qu'ils avaient entendu. Haru regarda tout autour de lui pour repérer sa partenaire. Il l'a trouva près de là ou était les deux jeunes femmes avec une blessure peu profondes du à des griffes d'une bête.

- Nat est ce que ça va ?

- Ouais, grogna celle-ci. J'ai pu le tuer avec une balle.

Mai se rapprocha de son petit ami et lui piqua une arme. Il fit la moue, mais ne protesta pas sachant que la situation était complexe. Natsuki se redressa, toucha un peu sa blessure, grimaça et se releva en tirant dans les lumières du plafond.

Elle alla près de Shizuru pour voir comment elle et Kentashi se portaient. Elle comprit à ce moment là de qui venait le cri. L'une était couverte du sang de l'autre. En regardant plus attentivement, elle su que c'était Yui qui avait était touché.

Elle ausculta rapidement cette dernière avant de froncer des sourcils. La jeune femme était mal en point et avait besoin de soin immédiatement. Elle traîna cette dernière dans un abri plus sur puis fit de même avec Shizuru.

- Reste avec elle, ordonna notre héroïne avant de se diriger vers Haru et Mai qui tiraient sur tout ce qui n'étaient pas des amis. Comment se présente la situation ?

- Mal, la plupart des hommes de mains sont touchés. Un quart sont inconscient voir mort, un autre quart est blessé et le reste ont de petites éraflures, mais presque plus de munitions.

- Ils vont en envoyés d'autres. On ne pourra plus cacher très longtemps leur existence.

À cet instant les sirènes de la police se fit entendre. Et comme l'avait prévu Natsu d'autre bête firent leur apparition. Shizuru était encore sous le choc, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à identifié leurs assaillants.

- Ce sont des orphans ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Haru, Mai et Natsuki grognèrent de concert. Ils devaient les faire disparaître avant l'arrivé de la police ou sinon, l'affaire deviendrait trop grande à gérer. Sans plus attendre les deux comparses matérialisèrent leurs éléments.

Un katana pour Natsuki et une épée de guerrier pour Haru. Leurs deux armes étaient faites du même métal, mais de couleur différente. La couleur de leurs yeux influençant leurs éléments. Ils se mirent en position d'attaque.

Dès que le premier orphan se montra, ils commencèrent leur valse mortuaire. Ils décapitèrent coup après coup ou trancher l'orphan en deux. Ils en tuèrent une trentaine avant que les attaquants ne se replient juste avant que la police n'arrive.

Natsu et Haru respirèrent bruyamment après leur combat. Ils firent disparaître leurs éléments et allèrent voir comment allés les blessés.

* * *

Au commissariat, Haruka était en train de faire un rapport à son supérieur. Les enquêtes avançaient tout doucement, bien qu'elle et son équipe piétinaient sur les raisons de ceux-ci. Il n'y avait aucun lien réel entre chaque cas. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Un jeune officier cogna à la porte et entra sans plus attendre. Il semblait nerveux et très agitait. Il respira un long moment pour reprendre son souffle. Après une minute l'officier se calma suffisamment.

- Inspecteur, le restaurant Kagutsuchi est entrain d'être attaqué. D'après les informations que nous avons, il y aurait des échanges de tires. Il y a des personnes à l'intérieur et certaines d'entre elles seraient blessées.

- Quoi ! Dirent en même temps le commissaire et Haruka.

Cette dernière ne perdit pas une minute et alla de ce pas à son bureau. Elle y trouva une grande effervescence confirmant ainsi les dires de l'officier.

- Silence ! Réunion d'urgence !

Tous les policiers se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se rendirent en salle de débriefing. La situation fut décrite succinctement et chacun alla ensuite s'équiper en conséquence. Haruka mit un gilet par balle et passa un coup de file à Yukino pour la prévenir.

Cette dernière lui dit de faire attention et de lui revenir vivante. La jeune femme ne lui promit rien. Elle partit ensuite vers sa voiture accompagné de toute sa brigade. Les sirènes hurlèrent à la mort dans toute la ville de Fuuka.

Les automobilistes leur laissèrent le passage. Dans la rue où était le restaurant à part les coups de feu on entendait plus aucun bruit. Les habitants s'étaient terraient chez eux et les magasins avaient baissé leurs stores.

Quand ils arrivèrent proche du restaurant, elle put voir que les vitres étaient détruites et qu'une grande partie du restaurant ne ressemblait plus à rien. De la ou elle se trouvait, elle voyait des hommes à terre et du sang un peu partout.

- Police ! Cessez le feu immédiatement ! Ordonna Haruka en utilisant un haut parleur.

- En retard comme toujours, dit une voix étouffée dans les décombres de la bâtisse. On aurait eu besoin d'aide un peu plus tôt !

- Kuga tu peux remballer ton sens de l'humour pourrie.

- Je te retourne le compliment front large ! On a besoin d'ambulance ici.

- Combien avez-vous de blessé ? Demanda Haruka en s'avançant vers le désastre.

Il y avait des débris partout et du sang avait volé avec force partout sur les murs.

- Je dirais une dizaine. Le plus urgent est pour Kentashi, elle perd beaucoup de sang.

Natsuki émergea du restaurant pour faire face à l'inspectrice. Elle était couverte de poussière et de sang. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés d'un peu partout. Elle montra le chemin à Haruka pour constater les dégâts.

Mai avait encore l'arme d'Haru en main. Ce fait surpris l'inspectrice qui ne s'attendait pas à trouver autant de personne armé dans son restaurant. Elle pu voir divers visage avec divers émotions inscrites sur ceux-ci.

- Les ambulances arrivent chef, dit un officier.

- Très bien, il faut recenser les blessés et leur donné un code de priorité, ordonne Haruka.

Il fallut une demi-heure pour évacuer tous les blessés graves et légers. Les policiers sous les ordres d'Haruka se mirent à la recherche d'indice. L'inspectrice accompagna toute la troupe à l'hôpital. Elle avait besoin de leur poser des questions.

* * *

Nao en voyant la police arrivait, rangea son arme principale et activa l'auto destruction des autres. Elle devait quitter les lieux vite fait avant qu'on ne l'a surprenne. Elle n'avait pas envie de se justifier auprès d'Haruka. Ni avoir à subir un interrogatoire complet sur ces agissements dans le secteur.

La jeune femme observa tout autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien laissé derrière elle. Une fois satisfaite, elle quitta le toit ainsi que l'immeuble ou elle se trouvait. Elle emprunta différente ruelle pour retourner à sa voiture.

Elle balança son arme dans son coffre et s'engouffra dans son véhicule. Elle démarra la voiture et s'en alla tranquillement. Surtout, elle ne devait pas se faire repérer par la police. Nao jura en se rendant compte de la merde dans laquelle elle s'était foutue.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer et elle le tira de l'intérieur de sa veste. En observant le numéro, elle grogna de frustration. C'était le type qui l'avait engagé.

- Oui ?

- La cible a été partiellement atteinte. Vous serez payé comme convenu.

Il raccrocha juste après. Elle balança son téléphone sur le siège passager. Elle devait se faire un mobile pour que les soupçons n'aillent pas dans son sens. Nao s'en alla à son job et salua ses collègues comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Les hommes allèrent faire leur rapport à leur patron. Ils étaient tout plus ou moins en forme. Ils avaient perdu cinq unités d'orphans. Le chef de leur équipe alla rencontrer le boss. Ils avaient au moins pu avoir une des deux cibles. Ils ne connaissaient pas l'ampleur de ces blessures, mais s'était déjà ça de gagner.

- Je suis désolé Monsieur, nous n'avons pu atteindre la cible visé. Cependant nous avons pu atteindre la petite amie. Je ne sais pas la gravité des blessures, mais il est sur que ça va leur donner un sacré coup au moral.

- Bien, je ne veux pas d'échec la prochaine fois. Vous avez encore quelques semaines pour effectuer votre travail. Il ne faut pas qu'il reste de preuve derrière vous.

- Bien patron.

L'homme salua son boss et s'en alla. La secrétaire entra juste après. Elle lui remit un rapport et fit entrer un homme par la suite.

- Smith, j'ai enfin le plaisir de vous rencontrer. Nous devons discuter de vos prochaines actions.

L'homme obéit à la demande silencieuse de s'asseoir avec un certain air satisfait. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Kuga. On lui donnait la chance de se venger de ce qu'il avait subit.

- Je vous écoute Kanzaki.

* * *

L'hôpital étai en effervescence avec tout ce monde qui avait débarqué soudainement. Les médecins ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Ils avaient laissé leurs autres patients pour s'occuper des personnes blessés dans la fusillade.

Natsuki s'était fait désinfecter le dos et elle avait eu droit à cinq points de sutures, puis on lui avait bandé le dos. Mai avait une éraflure à l'épaule et saigné de la main gauche. Elle du avoir deux points de sutures.

Haru avait un bandage sur la tête et à la jambe. Sihizru avait eu le plus de chance. Elle n'avait que quelques égratignures et était secoué de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Kyo avait quelques bobos, mais dans l'ensemble se porter bien.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul bémol à tout ça. Yui était la plus gravement touché. Elle avait reçu une balle dans l'épaule droite, dans la jambe et elle avait de grandes griffures au niveau du dos et du ventre. Elle avait perdu énormément de sang.

Elle était sous perfusion et son état n'était toujours pas stable. Shizuru était dans la salle t'attente avec tout les reste des hommes et de ses amis. Haru tenait Mai tout contre elle pour tenter de la calmer et la réconforter. Natsu était debout à côté d'eux les yeux dans le vague. Son bras était en écharpe et elle grimaçait de temps en temps quand elle faisait des mouvements brusques.

- Shizuru-dono je vous ai apporté votre thé, fit Kyo en lui tendant une tasse fumante.

Il y avait ajouté un peu de saké qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui. La jeune femme était totalement bouleversée et anéantit de ne pas pouvoir aider Yui. Elle était resté muette et n'avait pas dit un mot à personne.

Natsu se décolla du mur. Elle était fatiguée d'attendre. Elle avait décidé d'aller manger un morceau. Cela faisait plus de huit heures qu'elle n'avait rien pris. Elle aurait aimé avoir aussi un bon lit pour s'étendre et s'endormir jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Elle passa devant Shizuru sans lui jetait un regard. Mais, cette dernière ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Elle l'arrêta en lui prenant son épaule blessée et lui assena une gifle avant de lui hurler dessus.

- Comment peux-tu rester stoïque dans un moment pareil ! Je croyais que tu devais nous protéger ! Au lieu de ça, Yui est en danger de mort tandis que toi tu te promène à côté de moi avec une simple blessure.

- Mon contrat ne me lie qu'à toi Fujino. Je ne suis pas sensé m'occuper de Kentashi.

Une autre gifle suivit la première. Kyo voulut intervenir, mais Natsuki l'arrêta d'un geste. C'était la première perte de contrôle de Shizuru en public. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et ne semblait pas prête à être en mesure de l'écouter.

- Quel genre de garde du corps ne protège que la personne qu'on lui a demandée en omettant de protéger la personne à laquelle elle tient le plus ? J'aurais préféré que tu sois à la place de Yui !

Cette dernière phrase jeta un froid sur tout le monde. Natsu ne dit rien et ne tenta pas te se dégager de la prise de la jeune femme. Shizuru exercé une pression assez forte sur son épaule. On pouvait voir une tâche de sang se former sur les bandages. C'est une infirmière qui passait par là qui s'interposa entre les deux jeunes femmes.

- Mademoiselle ça suffit ! Vous êtes en train de rouvrir les blessures de Kuga-san.

Natsuki regarda un peu surprise celle-ci. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait faire dans leur histoire. Elle se dégagea doucement de Shizuru et s'écarta de l'infirmière. Elle se détourna et s'en alla sans ouvrir la bouche.

- Mademoiselle attendez ! S'écria l'infirmière.

Avant de pouvoir la rejoindre, Natsu avait disparu du couloir. Elle se dirigea avec un peu de difficulté vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Il y eu de nombreux regard interrogateur sur son passage, mais elle n'y fit pas attention et continua son chemin son regard flamboyant d'une rage mal contenue.

-Hé bien Fujino, je t'avais connu un peu plus raffiné dans tes paroles, déclara soudain Haruka.

Elle fit sursautait tout le monde. Haru la salua de la tête. Il était fatigué, ils étaient tous fatiguaient. Mais, il savait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'échapperaient à l'interrogatoire de l'inspectrice. Kyo prit Shizuru contre lui avant de l'aider à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Est-ce que vous êtes assez en forme pour répondre à mes questions ?

- Pas vraiment, dit Mai affalé sur sa propre chaise le regard vide. Nous ne savons pas encore pour Yui et les tensions présentes ne sont pas propices pour répondre à des questions.

- C'est arrivé subitement, ajouta Haru. On a eu juste le temps de se mettre à l'abri derrière des tables, mais comme tu peux le voir plusieurs d'entre nous on eu des blessures.

- Avez-vous au moins vu les tireurs ?

- Non, d'après Kuga-sama il s'agissait d'arme auto-tire. Un seul tireur pour plusieurs armes. Il y avait des hommes qui nous attendaient à l'arrière du restaurant. Ils ont lancés une bombe qui a détruit une partie de la cuisine et nous a obligés à faire face sur deux fronts.

Haruka ne put continuer à poser des questions, car des infirmières et des médecins se précipitaient dans le chambre ou se trouver Yui. Shizuru se releva et attrapa une infirmière le désespoir dans les yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle sa voix étrangement faible.

- Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire pour le moment Mademoiselle. Veuillez rester ici pendant que nous nous occupons de votre amie.

* * *

Natsu de son côté était arrivé à la cafétéria et commanda un bol de soupe. Elle s'isola le plus possible des médecins et des autres malades. Elle était folle de rage. On avait osé attaquer le restaurant de Mai, s'en prendre à ses amis, sans compter la tentative de meurtre sur la personne qu'elle devait protéger.

Elle devait absolument mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade et trouver qui était derrière les meurtres perpétuer à Fuuka. Mais, elle devait aussi cherché qui en avait après l'écrivaine. Avec ces types équipés d'orphans il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi.

Le monde entier n'était pas prêt à connaître leur existence. Et surtout, il ne devait pas avoir un autre festival. Cependant leur existence n'avait pas de sens, s'il n'y avait pas de himes pour les combattre. Elle avala sa soupe et sortit de la cafétéria. Pour pouvoir agir, elle devait laisser les autres se débrouiller seul.

Sa résolution prise, elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps dans l'hôpital. De toute manière elle n'était pas la bienvenue auprès de Shizuru. Elle se sentait plus utile en étant sur le terrain. Elle pu récupérer ses affaires sans se faire voir. Elle prit un taxi et se rendit chez elle.

Une fois dans son appartement, elle chercha sa trousse de secours. Elle y prit une seringue avec un liquide vert/gris. Elle se l'injecta, la laissa tomber au sol et s'agrippa du mieux qu'elle pu à son lavabo. Une fois les effets indésirables passaient, elle se regarda dans le miroir.

Ces blessures avaient disparu et elle était plus en forme. Elle empaqueta le peu de possession qu'elle possédait, ferma son appartement et s'en alla sur sa moto en direction de ses futurs réponses.

* * *

_Attaque meurtrière sur le restaurant Kagutsuchi_

_Hier le célèbre restaurant de Tokiha Mai a été la cible de tueurs à gages. D'après les informations fournis par la police. Le restaurant n'était pas ouvert ce jour-là. La propriétaire recevait des amis. Elle avait donc décidé de donner congés à tous ces employés. La police n'a pas voulu nous dire qui était présent en plus de Tokiha._

_Le restaurant est en ruine. On peut constater des dégâts important causés par une bombe à l'arrière du restaurant. Il y a eu plusieurs blessés légers. Nous avons pu avoir confirmation qu'il y a eu une victime parmi les personnes présentes._

_Là encore la police a refusait de dévoiler l'identité de la personne. Nous avons pu interroger l'inspectrice en charge de ce dossier Suzushiro Haruka. « Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire pour le moment. La vie de plusieurs personnes a été sauvée grâce à la rapidité d'une des personnes présentes qui a ordonner aux autres de se coucher par terre. Malheureusement une balle perdue a fait une victime. Nous souhaitons que la population participe activement aux recherches des coupables en donnant le plus d'informations possible. »_

_L'inspectrice lance donc un appel à témoin. Nous ne savons pas si à l'heure actuelle des personnes se sont déjà présentés d'eux même au commissariat. Nous avons essayés d'avoir une interview avec Tokiha, mais celle-ci a refusait de nous accorder un commentaire._

_Pour l'heure beaucoup d'interrogation plane sur la ville de Fuuka. En plus des multiples meurtres pas encore résolus, une nouvelle affaire vient s'y ajouter. Nous continuerons à vous tenir informer de l'évolution de l'enquête dans le mesure du possible._

_Onamura Ayashi

* * *

_

_Une semaine plus tard_

Il faisait beau et il y avait un peu de vent. Un groupe de personne sortait de voiture noir et se dirigeait vers une petite bute. À leur tête il y avait Shizuru. Il n'y avait personne de la famille de Yui. Cette dernière avait perdu ses parents quand elle était jeune.

Shizuru avait joué de son influence pour que la tombe de Yui soit proche de celle de ces parents. C'est ainsi qu'il était tous réunis à Fukuyama. Les hommes de mains de Fujino ainsi que toute la petite bande d'amis de Fuuka.

Les médecins avaient tout fait pour la sauver. Mais la jeune femme avait perdu trop de sang. Les blessures étaient bien trop profondes pour qu'ils puissent la stabiliser. Cependant, Yui s'était battu et avait réussi à reprendre connaissance. Elle l'avait appelé, une infirmière l'avait fait entrer tout en lui précisant qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps.

_Elle voyait la vie s'échappait du corps de la femme qu'elle aimait. Cette dernière était reliée à de nombreuses machines et il y avait des poches de médicaments près d'elle. Shizuru s'avança incertaine vers elle. Elle touche délicatement la joue de sa bien aimée._

_-Shi…zu…ru, murmura faiblement Yui._

_-Chut, ne parle pas, garde tes forces pour guérir mon cœur._

_-Je…suis…dé…so…lé._

_Puis ces yeux se fermèrent et la machine fit un long bip. Les médecins et les infirmières présentes ne tentèrent pas de réanimer la jeune femme. Shizuru en larme leur criait de faire quelque chose, de ne pas la laisser mourir._

_- Nous sommes désolé mademoiselle, c'était son souhait de ne pas être réanimé. Elle aurait succombé à ses blessures. Je suis sincèrement navré Fujino-san._

_Kyo était entrée dans la chambre quand une infirmière les avaient prévenu lui et les autres du décès de Kentashi. Shizuru-dono était en pleure près du corps de la jeune femme. Appelant celle-ci en lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner._

_En le voyant près d'elle Shizuru avait foncé sur lui et pleuré dans ses bras. Il la tenait fermement contre lui pour lui donner tout le support possible. Il voulait qu'elle reste dans la réalité. Il ne voulait pas la voir s'enfermer dans le silence. Comme la fois ou Natsuki avait disparut sans lui laisser de mot._

Aujourd'hui Shizuru enterrait la personne qu'elle avait le plus aimé après Natsuki. Cette dernière manquait à l'appel depuis son éclat à l'hôpital. Elle avait sentit comme une profonde blessure se ré-ouvrir avec son départ.

La perte de Yui n'aidait pas non plus la jeune femme à garder les pieds sur terre. Son cœur était à vif. Elle avait perdu bien plus en une semaine qu'en six ans. Shizuru sentait un grand vide en elle. Son regard avait perdu cet éclat de vie qui lui était si propre.

Kyo était resté à ses côtés pour accomplir toutes les démarches. Au final, Shizuru ne savait pas qu'elle était les dernières volontés de sa petite amie. Elle avait donc espérait faire au mieux. Ses amis étaient venus pour l'épauler.

Haruka avait pris quelques jours de congés pour pouvoir les accompagnés. Le commissaire lui avait retiré l'affaire du restaurant. Elle était trop proche des victimes pour être objective. Yukino était à ces côtés lui tenant la main et lui apportant son réconfort.

Shizuru les avait tous remercié d'être venu. Ils avaient tous abandonné leur travail respectif pour cinq jours. Le temps de faire le voyage jusqu'à Fukuyama et de procéder à l'enterrement. Nao était silencieuse et soucieuse.

Elle n'avait pas une seule fois croisée le regard des personnes qui étaient présentes dans le restaurant. Elle ne s'était pas imaginé un seul instant qu'il pouvait y avoir ses amis à l'intérieur. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Mais, elle ne voulait pas finir sa vie en prison. Non, elle vivrait jusqu'à la fin avec ce qu'elle avait fait.

Fujino s'avança lentement vers la future tombe de Yui. Le prête les attendait déjà. Ils prirent place et le père entama son homélie. À la fin Shizuru se leva et fit face aux personnes présentes.

- Je vous remercie tous d'être venu aujourd'hui. Je ne saurais quoi dire avant que le corps de Yui ne disparaisse. Cette femme a su me redonner goût à la vie après la perte que j'avais subi. Maintenant, elle est partie. Mon seul souhait est qu'elle puisse reposer en paix auprès de sa famille.

Un vertige l'a prit et son corps bascula vers le sol. Elle fut rattrapée par une paire de bras mince et élancés. Tout le monde sursauta en reconnaissant la personne qui venait d'arriver. Habillait d'un jeans et d'une chemine noir, Natsuki prit Shizuru dans ces bras et se détourna de ceux présents.

Elle marcha lentement vers la voiture de Fujino. Avant de pouvoir réagir et de courir après les deux jeunes femmes. Natsu avait disparu en laissant Shizuru dans la voiture avec un petit paquet à ces côtés. Il y avait un petit mot dessus.

_Fait attention à toi, K._

_

* * *

_

_Coucou à toutes et à tous!_

_Voilà cher lectrices et lecteurs! La fin de la première partie de cette histoire qui vous aura maintenu en haleine durant plusieurs semaines. Je tiens à remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris ou laissaient des reviews!_

_Je dois dire que je suis un peu avancé dans la deuxième partie de l'histoire! Comprenez par la que j'ai des chapitres de prêt. Cependant, oui il y a un mais (il y en a toujours!), je ne dispose pas de beaucoup de période pour écrire. Je vais m'organiser pour caser dans mon emploie du temps quelques heures dans ma semaine pour continuer à écrire la suite de la deuxième partie._

_Je pense distancé la parution des prochains chapitres. Au lieu d'un toutes les semaines, j'hésite entre vous donnez un toutes les deux ou trois semaines. Faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez._

_Merci encore à toutes et à tous!_

_Eliel  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Six mois était passé depuis la mort de Yui. Shizuru après l'enterrement de sa petite amie avait décidé de retourner dans sa ville natale pour une certaine période. Elle voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de Fuuka.

Elle voulait pouvoir faire son deuil en paix sans être assailli d'image de Yui et elle dans divers moments de leur vie. Kyo était donc revenu avec elle. Son père ne lui avait pas posé de question, mais lui avait ouvert les bras en lui disant bienvenue.

Elle avait passé trois mois à Kyoto entouré de sa famille. Elle avait fait de nombreux cauchemar ou elle revoyait sans cesse l'attaque du restaurant. Quand elle se réveillait ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas se rendormir.

Cela avait durait trois mois avant que les cauchemars s'estompent un peu. Ils étaient encore présent, mais moins violent. Shizuru avait donc décidé de revenir à Fuuka. Elle avait emballé les affaires de Yui pour les donner et garder certaines de ces affaires auquel elle tenait le plus.

Elle avait déménagé et s'était trouvé un autre appartement dans un autre coin de la ville. Elle osa demander au propriétaire de son immeuble la permission de visiter l'appartement de Natsuki. Elle n'avait rien trouvé à l'intérieur. Le lieu était vide de toute vie. Il ne restait rien, comme si personne n'avait vécu ici depuis plus d'un an.

Malgré le fait de ne pas l'avoir à ces côtés, Natsu n'était pas parti sans laisser de mot comme la dernière fois. On lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé au cimetière. Elle était venu, l'avait prise dans ses bras et lui avait laissé une petite boîte.

En l'ouvrant elle avait découvert un porte clé en forme de loup. Il avait un pelage bleu/gris et des yeux vert émeraude. Cela l'avait touché énormément. Elle l'avait accroché à ces clés. Shizuru le prenait parfois en main et l'observait un long moment. Ce petit loup avait la faculté de l'apaisé.

- Tu es une idiote, murmura-t-elle.

- Shizuru-dono ? Interrogea Kyo.

Cette dernière se retourna vers son garde du corps. Il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis les évènements. Il était resté, ainsi que tous ses hommes. Son père était d'accord avec ça. On ne savait toujours pas qui était derrière cet attentat. On continuait donc à la protégée.

- Oui Kyo, qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Nous allons partir dans cinq minutes. Je n'approuve pas le fait que vous deviez dédicacer vos livres. Vous êtes à la vue de tous et on pourrait facilement vous tirer dessus.

- Ne t'en fait pas, le rassura Shizuru. La sécurité a été vérifié une bonne dizaine de fois.

Kyo grogna de désapprobation. Depuis la mort de Yui, sa protégée ne faisait pas attention aux dangers. C'est comme ci elle voulait vivre en courant le plus de risque possible. Il ne pouvait pas lui interdire de sortir, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle prenne conscience des risques.

Des personnes s'étaient sacrifiées pour elle. Natsuki avait été là ainsi que ces hommes. Mais, elle semblait s'être enfermée dans sa bulle. Il voyait ses beaux yeux rubis voilé d'une tristesse sans nom. Il était impuissant à la consoler.

* * *

La police était sur les nerfs. Haruka commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Les médias n'arrêtaient pas de dénigrer leur travail. Six mois après la destruction du restaurant de Mai, elle n'avait toujours aucune piste. Elle avait à de nombreuses reprises mis le bordel dans son bureau.

Il n'avançait pas du tout ! Elle avait eu beau interrogé les gens du quartier personne n'avait rien vu. En plus les meurtres n'avaient pas cessé. Au contraire, ils s'étaient multipliés ! Elle devait maintenant résoudre une dizaine de meurtres.

Aujourd'hui elle devait lâcher tout ce qu'elle faisait pour assurer la sécurité de Fujino. Elle avait horreur de perdre une journée de travail juste pour de la protection. Mais, s'était son amie et elle ne voulait pas la voir morte.

Il y avait eu déjà bien assez de mort comme cela. Elle savait de source sur que les attaques sur Shizuru s'était un peu calmé. Il lui arrivait encore d'être pris pour cible. Mais cela restait gérable par les hommes de mains de Fujino.

- Inspecteur nous sommes prêts pour recevoir la foule.

- Bien, surtout ne laissait rien vous échapper. Au moindre signe suspect vous mettez la personne en arrestation.

- Bien chef.

* * *

Mai du fermer son restaurant pour la journée. Elle allait voir la dédicace de Shizuru et ensuite passerait le reste de la journée avec le reste de la bande. Haru avait aussi prit un jour pour l'accompagné.

Elle se trouvait présentement devant la tombe de Yuuichi. Elle venait fleurir sa tombe depuis sa mort. Sa présence lui manquait. Haru avait été très patient et indulgent. Il avait compris son besoin de venir se recueillir ici de temps à autre.

Il l'attendait d'ailleurs dans la voiture. Elle essuya ses larmes et déposa le bouquet de fleur. Cela faisait six mois jours pour jours qu'il avait été retrouvé mort. Mai soupira et son regard erra plus loin. Au final, ils avaient tous perdu des gens qui leurs étaient chère.

Natsuki était repartit et elle n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles. Elle en avait tenu Shizuru pour responsable. Mais, elle était revenue sur son jugement quand elle avait revue son amie à l'enterrement de Yui. Elle n'avait fait qu'une brève apparition. Cependant cela avait été suffisant pour elle.

En rentrant chez elle, la cheftaine avait trouvé un petit mot de la part de Natsu. Il y avait un porte clé avec. Il s'agissait d'une miniature de son child. Elle avait était surprise au début, mais elle l'avait vite serrait contre son cœur.

Elle eu un doux sourire en pensa au pied de nez que Shizuru adressait aux meurtriers de Yuuichi et de Yui. Ils étaient tous les deux décédés à peu près à la même date. Mai espérait juste qu'il n'arriverait rien de tragique aujourd'hui.

Elle avait suffisamment pleuré la mort de ses amis. Elle revint doucement vers la voiture. Haru était appuyé contre celle-ci. En la voyant revenir, il lui ouvrit la porte. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Une fois celui-ci assit devant le volant, il lui serra la main et démarra la voiture.

- Tu verras, tout se passera bien.

Mai voulait vraiment que cela se passe bien. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à se sentir en danger et utiliser une arme pour tuer quelqu'un même si s'était de la légitime défense.

* * *

Tout avait été mis en place. Le patron leur avait donné la cible et le moyen sur pour y parvenir. Cette écrivaine ne devait pas rester en vie. Elle pourrait compromettre la réussite de leur plan. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment en quoi elle était dangereuse.

Mais, le patron leur avait dit que s'était une femme perspicace et qu'elle pourrait comprendre à un moment ou à un autre. Ils s'étaient tous fait passer assez facilement pour des lecteurs attendant une dédicace de leur auteur préféré.

Des hommes étaient postés la ou les policier n'étaient pas. Dans un angle de tire tout à fait parfait et auquel personne n'aurait jamais pensé. Les différentes armes étaient incrustées dans les caméras de surveillance de la librairie.

- Tout le monde est en place ?

- Oui chef, on attend plus que la cible, dirent-ils.

- Pas de gaffe cette fois-ci. Nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur.

Un oui affirmatif passa et les hommes s'éparpillèrent dans toute la librairie en feuilletant quelques bouquins ici et là. L'atmosphère était fébrile et impatiente. Les hommes sentaient l'adrénaline commençaient à courir en eux.

* * *

Il était à présent 10h30 et une foule opaque attendait en file indienne à l'intérieur, tandis que d'autres personnes attendaient de pouvoir entrer à l'extérieur. La voiture de Shizuru passa droit devant avant de faire le tour de la bâtisse.

Kyo avait été inflexible la dessus. Elle ne pouvait pas entrer par la porte de devant. C'était trop de risque inutile. Ces hommes étaient déjà là gardant l'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ces gardes du corps se placèrent de chaque côté d'elle.

Shizuru se sentait vraiment tout petite par rapport à eux. kyo était en tête et regardait de tout côté. Il y avait également des policiers. Haruka fin se plaçait près d'elle quand ils passèrent devant l'inspectrice.

- Alors Fujino comment te sens-tu ?

- Très bien ! Je n'approuve pas le déploiement fait pour moi, mais je crois que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur le sujet.

- En effet, approuva Haruka et Kyo en même temps.

Shizuru haussa un sourcil, mais ne commenta pas. Elle avait déjà tenté de discuter avec Kyo et s'était comme ci elle parlait à un mur. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que se serait avec Haruka. Soupirant elle défroissa sa tenue pour se donner un peu de contenance.

Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon marron, d'un chemisier blanc et d'une veste en cuir marron. La fraîcheur était arrivée. Elle se rappelait de bon souvenir de cette époque avec Yui à ses côtés. Son cœur se serra et des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux.

Suzushiro lui pressa gentiment le bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là. L'inspectrice l'avait observait tout au long de leur marche. Elle trouvait que Fujino tenait tout de même bien le coup. Elle se demandait comment elle-même aurait réagit si elle avait perdu Yukino.

Shizuru lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et s'essuya les yeux. Son regard fut de nouveau ferme, mais le voile de tristesse était toujours présent. Il lui faudrait sans doute encore du temps pour guérir de ses blessures.

Kyo fit arrêter tout le monde avant qu'ils n'atteignent la foule. Il se rapprocha de sa protégée.

- Dès le moindre mouvement suspect nous vous sortons de la salle. Je ne veux pas d'acte stupide de votre part.

- Ne t'en fait pas Kyo, j'ai retenue la leçon.

Puis inspirant profondément Shizuru franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la foule. Quand celle-ci la virent, une acclamation retentit pour l'accueillir. Des applaudissements et des sifflets montrer l'enthousiasme des gens.

Shizuru leur offrit son meilleur sourire et salua la foule avant de prendre place derrière la table pour commencer la dédicace de son nouveau livre. Kyo et Haruka se tenait respectivement à sa gauche et à sa droite. La situation était presque comique.

Ils intimidaient la plupart des courageux qui s'approcher de la table. Elle leur faisait signe d'avancer et leur disait d'ignorer les deux personnes à ces côtés.

- Que dois-je mettre à l'intérieur ?

- C'est pour ma mère, elle n'a pas pu se déplacer, elle s'appelle Sakura.

- C'est un beau prénom, déclara Shizuru en souriant à la jeune femme face à elle.

* * *

L'un des hommes s'approcha de la table pour voir d'un peu plus près combien d'homme protéger la jeune femme. Il en compta une bonne vingtaine. Avec les policiers en plus cela n'allait pas être facile d'atteindre cette maudite cible.

Il contacta son supérieur et lui fit part de ses observations. Il y eu un silence d'une minute avant que la voix de celui-ci ne grésille dans son oreille.

- Nous allons tous rester à nos postes. L'un des nôtres est tout prêt de se faire dédicacer son bouquin. Dès qu'il sera à porter, il nous donnera le signal ce qui signifiera que la balise est en place.

- Bien chef !

L'homme retourna donc dans son coin tout en observant les policiers. Il aurait voulu rire comme un dément à cet instant précis. La police de Fuuka était ridiculisée grâce à l'ingéniosité de leur patron. Bientôt, il serait reconnu et personne n'osera se mettre sur leur chemin.

* * *

Shizuru bu une gorgé de son thé avant de recommencer à signer d'autre livres. La matinée s'était déroulée tranquillement. Il n'y a pas eu de menace de mort dite par un lecteur et rien n''avait explosé. Elle se sentait un peu fatigué, mais contente de faire ses autographes.

- Tu vois je t'avais dit que tout irait bien, fit Shizuru à Kyo.

- C'est justement maintenant qu'il ne faut pas relâcher sa vigilance, contra ce dernier. S'il y a des meurtriers dans la salle, ils attendent que notre attention faiblisse avant de frapper.

Haruka approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Elle commençait à fatigué d'être aux aguets depuis plus de trois heures maintenant. En regardant le plus loin possible, l'inspectrice voyait de nombreux visages dont le regard était braqué sur Fujino.

Elle sera contente lorsque cette longue journée serait finie. Elle allait être exécrable dans les prochains jours, si elle ne pouvait pas se reposer convenablement.

- Tu devrais prendre une pause Haruka, déclara l'écrivaine. Un de mes hommes prendra ta place et tu pourras ainsi manger un morceau.

- Et raté toute l'action ? Certainement pas, lâche l'inspectrice.

Shizuru secoua la tête d'incompréhension. Son amie avait de drôle de goût par moment. Après une courte pause de 15 minutes la séance repris. L'ambiance était devenue volubile et excité, elle sentait Kyo se tendre à côté d'elle.

Juste à ce moment une explosion eu lieu. Les personnes présentent se mirent à hurler et tentèrent de sortir de la librairie en s'écrasant les uns les autres. Kyo ne perdit pas une minute et renversa la table pour mettre Shizuru à couvert.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit ! Grogna son garde du corps.

- Ta vie est souvent en danger Fujino !

- Chef ! Comment allons-nous faire sortir Shizuru-dono d'ici.

- Nous allons emprunter le même chemin qu'à notre arrivé.

Ces hommes acquiescèrent et se mirent en cercle autour de la jeune femme. Shizuru se pinça l'arrête du nez en se disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais une vie douce et paisible. À cet instant, une rafale de balle s'abattit sur leur groupe. Kyo baissa la tête de la jeune femme, pendant qu'Haruka appelait ces hommes pour savoir qui est ce qui tiré.

- On ne sait pas chef ! On dirait que ça vient de partout. Nous avions bien vérifié que personne n'était armé.

Shizuru se boucha les oreilles quand elle entendit les balles se fracasser dans les tables, les étagères, les livres et dans la chair des clients. Elle était tétanisée de terreur. Cette situation lui rappelait trop ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. Elle voulait être ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas revivre tout ça.

Son cœur commença à battre de plus en plus vite, elle avait du mal à respirer. Kyo détecta bien vite l'attaque de panique de Shizuru. Il devait agir au plus vite. Il ne pourrait pas la calmer dans tout ce désordre.

- Vite, elle est en train de faire une crise. Chacun prend son poste et tient la formation. Je vais la porter pendant que vous faites rempart !

- Oui chef !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, les hommes se mirent tout au tour de Shizuru-dono et de Kyo. Haruka les couvrit pendant qu'il prenait la fuite. Cependant plusieurs balles passèrent très près de la tête de la jeune femme.

- Shizuru tu m'étonnera toujours, énonça une voix masculine un brin amusé et un brin ironique.

Toute la troupe s'arrêta un court instant pour remarquer que Haru et Mai étaient subitement apparu près d'eux. Le couple jetaient un regard lourd de sens à toute la petite troupe. Haru avait sorti son arme montrant ainsi son intention de participer à la petite fusillade improvisé. Ce moment de distraction permis à des balles de siffler tout près de leurs oreilles.

Kyo fut touché et il dut relâcher se prise sur sa protégée. Cette dernière s'écroula au sol en se bouchant les oreilles. N'en pouvant plus elle se releva dans l'intention de s'enfuir. Ce fut à ce moment que des balles lui arrivèrent dessus.

- Shizuru-dono !

- Fujino !

- Shizuru !

Trois voix angoissées appelèrent la jeune femme qui n'avait pas conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Au moment ou les balles allaient la touché celle-ci s'arrêtèrent à un mètre d'elle avant de retomber par terre.

Des coups de feu retentirent ainsi qu'une explosion. Chacun pu voir les caméras de surveillance volé en fumer et avec elles différentes armes de différents calibre caché à l'intérieur. Une épaisse fumée envahit toute la librairie.

Un silence assourdissant avait pris place. Personne ne criait plus. Il y avait comme une attente angoissante dans l'assemblé. On pu entendre par la suite un combat s'engager. Des coups de feu furent encore tirer et des cris d'agonies se firent entendre.

Cela glaça le sang des personnes encore présentent. Puis, le silence reprit ces droits. Il y eu ensuite le bruit des sirènes de police, de pompiers et des ambulances. Des personnes tentaient de retrouver leur respiration.

- Bordel c'est quoi cette merde ! S'exclama Haruka furieuse.

Une fois que la fumé commença à se dissiper chacun pu voir une silhouette prendre forme non loin d'eux. Elle se tenait un peu à la droite de Shizuru et observait toute la librairie les yeux alertes. La tête de la personne pivota vers eux.

La personne s'avança rapidement vers l'écrivaine, regarda si elle allait bien, puis disparut dans la fumée et la foule. Seul des cris coururent après la silhouette.

- Kuga-sama !

- Natsuki !

- KUGA !

- Nat…su…ki, murmura faiblement Shizuru serrant dans sa main son porte clé en forme de loup.

* * *

_Salut à toutes et à tous!_

_Enfin la suite de l'histoire tant attendu! Il me semble avoir perdu une ou deux reviewses en cours de route! ^^ Je crois que ma cruauté était trop grande dans ma coupure des différents chapitres. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous remercie de continuer à me lire lecteurs reviewvers et lecteurs silencieux et autre qui m'ont ajouté à leur favori ou story alert._

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira comme elle m'a plus! ^^ Pour ce qui est du grand décalage temporelle, hé bien on va dire que c'est voulu pour amener tout plein de petites scènes intéressantes et pas encore écrite je crois! ^^_

_A la prochaine._

_Eliel  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Tout le monde était réuni dans le nouvel appartement de Shizuru. Mai faisait la cuisine pour tous. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper les mains pour ne pas laisser sa colère et sa frustration prendre le dessus. Ces dernières tremblaient encore un peu. Elle s'appuya sur le comptoir et inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer.

Dans le salon, ils étaient tous assis en silence. Haruka était debout et serrait Yukino contre elle en faisant des cercles dans son dos. Sa petite amie était présente à la librairie. Elle ne le lui avait pas dit et elle avait été en colère de la savoir là bas.

Elle observa le reste des personnes présentes. Haru était dans un coin regardant à l'extérieur. Les hommes de Fujino étaient dans un autre coin de la pièce la mine sombre. Kyo était près de Shizuru dans le canapé. Il l'aidait à tenir sa tasse de thé et l'aidait à boire lentement.

La crise de panique avait surpris un peu tout le monde. Mais, il n'avait pas abordé le sujet. Dans tous les cas, l'intervention de Kuga les avait sans doute tous sauvé. Elle avait réussit à mettre les armes hors services, ainsi que les hommes postés en embuscade sur les lieux.

Haruka en avait retrouvé quelques uns mort d'autre inconscient. Elle avait besoin de parler à Kuga pour qu'elle lui explique ce qu'elle comptait faire. L'inspectrice ne voulait pas de justice par soi même. Cela allait contre les règles qu'elle se devait de respecter.

- Pourquoi est-elle venu, murmura Shizuru le regard vide. En plus, qu'est ce qui a arrêté les balles ?

- Dès que je peux mettre la main sur Kuga, tu peux être sur que je l'interrogerais Fujino, déclara Haruka la mine revêche.

- Je suppose qu'elle était dans le coin depuis un moment, fit soudain Haru en les regardant. Je la connais, je suis sur qu'elle ne nous a jamais vraiment laissé seul.

Un silence étrange suivit ses paroles. Tout le monde était entrain de réfléchir à celles-ci et tenter de faire des rapprochements avec certaines attaques qu'ils avaient eu depuis les six derniers mois. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'ils comprirent tous. Ils avaient subi beaucoup d'attaques, mais ils se demandaient comment il était possible qu'il y en ait moins qu'avant et qu'elle soit moins meurtrière que la première.

- Ce qui voudrait dire que grâce à elle nous avons pu éviter beaucoup de bataille, répondit Kyo pensif. Je me demandes pourquoi elle a fait ça.

- Je la déteste ! S'exclama Shizuru avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Mai arriva entre temps avec le repas. Elle servit tout le monde et alla frapper à la porte de Shizuru pour lui annoncer que le repas était servit. Elle n'obtint pas de réponde. Elle déposa le plat devant sa porte et alla rejoindre les autres.

Sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller Shizuru pleurait. Elle était fatiguée et lasse. Elle pensait sincèrement que ces assaillants s'étaient lassés d'elle et avaient cherchés une autre personne à harceler. Aujourd'hui elle avait eu la confirmation du contraire.

Son corps était secoué par ses sanglots. L'écrivaine se cramponna à son oreiller. Elle voulait voir tout cela s'arrêter. Elle voulait retrouver sa vie d'avant, celle ou Yui était à ces côtés. Elle souhaitait tout oublier et ne pas avoir revue ses yeux vert émeraude qui avaient su toucher son cœur aussi profondément. Shizuru fini par s'endormir avec la brise fraîche qui lui parvenait de sa vitre ouverte.

* * *

Reito était assis à son bureau et attendait le rapport de ces hommes. Encore une fois, ils avaient tous passablement échoué. Il abattit violemment son poing sur sa table de travail faisant voler une ou deux feuilles par terre.

Il voulait savoir qui mettait ces plans à l'eau aussi facilement. Il avait engagé Smith il y a six mois pour faire un boulot, mais il ne voyait toujours pas de résultat. Son interphone bourdonna et sa secrétaire l'informa que Smith était là.

- Faite l'entrer.

L'homme entra dans son bureau la mine revêche. Il s'assit après que Reito le lui ai permis.

- J'attends des résultats Smith, attaqua-t-il.

- Je sais Kanzaki, mais cette maudite femme n'arrête pas de se déplacer. Elle a réussi à me semer une vingtaine de fois. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ou elle habite et encore moins qu'elle son ses habitudes. J'ai l'impression de suivre un fantôme !

Reito garda le silence. Il devait réfléchir à un moyen de mettre hors course Kuga. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle dans ses pattes. Il voulait tuer Shizuru pour qu'elle arrête d'écrire et pour ne plus être dépeint comme un vulgaire homme qui a été possédé durant le Festival.

- Tu bénéficieras du traitement spécial de mes hommes, ainsi tu n'auras plus d'excuse à me fournir.

Il se tut et retourna à ses papiers montrant ainsi que la discussion était close. Smith se leva, le salua et partit en jubilant intérieurement. Il obtenait ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

Non loin de là, Natsuki observait un petit local ou des hommes entraient et sortaient toutes les demi-heures. En faisant son enquête, elle était tombée sur bien des choses. Notamment, elle avait appris que la société de protection était un écran de fumée.

Elle en avait eu la confirmation quand elle avait découvert plusieurs des entrepôts comme celui qu'elle surveiller maintenant. Cependant, l'information cruciale lui faisant défaut était le nom derrière tout ceci. Natsu avait déjà tenté d'interroger certains hommes, mais à chaque fois, ils préféraient tous se battre.

Elle n'avait pu mettre que deux entrepôts hors d'état de marche. Les autres avaient été sauvés par la rapidité des employés et l'aide des pompiers. La police avait conclu à un incendie criminel et rechercher toujours le coupable.

Natsuki fini d'installer son matérielle pour attaquer cet entrepôt. Elle attendait juste que les employés s'en aillent pour ne pas faire de blesser inutile. Elle n'était pas comme l'homme qui diriger cette entreprise. Elle n'était pas sans cœur, même si s'était l'impression qu'elle donnait. Elle devait aussi préparer les détonateurs de ces bombes qu'elle avait placées à des points stratégiques du bâtiment.

- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Encore cinq minutes et tout le monde sera partit.

À midi pile les employés sortir par petit groupe. Ils rentraient tous mangés chez eux ou proposaient d'aller manger quelque part pas loin. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils ne retourneraient pas travailler l'après midi. Une fois les employés hors de vue, Natsu commença son opération.

Elle utilisa son fusille pour neutraliser les caméras et perturber tout le système électrique pour ne pas alerter les pompiers, ni les travailleurs. Une fois le tout désactivé, elle enclencha ces bombes. Un énorme boom ébranla tous les alentours.

De la fumée monter au ciel tendit que le bâtiment était pris d'assaut par les flammes. Natsuki emballa ces affaires et retourna à sa voiture. Elle mit son fusille et le reste de son matérielle dans le coffre. Elle jeta un dernier regard à l'entrepôt puis entra dans la voiture et s'éloigna sans plus de regret.

* * *

_Les cerisiers étaient en fleur. La jolie brune tentait de rattraper son amie. Elle riait tout en lui courant après. Celle-ci se retourna et lui tira la langue._

_- Allez Shizuru un petit effort, on vient de commencer ! S'exclama l'autre jeune femme._

_- Pas si vite Yui ! Je ne fais pas du sport comme toi !_

_- Tu passe trop de temps assise allez on se bouge._

_La jeune femme revint vers l'écrivaine et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner derrière elle._

_Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises sur un banc dans le parc. Yui était tout à fait en forme tendit que Shizuru tentait de reprendre son souffle._

_- Une vraie femmelette ! Rigola Yui._

_- Je préfère des activités moins exigeantes ces tout, fit Shizuru en faisant semblant de bouder._

_Son geste nu pour seul résultat que de faire rire Yui encore plus fort. La jeune femme se tenait le ventre tellement elle riait._

_- J'ai compris, on s'en tiendra à de la marche pour notre prochain sortie._

Shizuru se retourna dans son sommeil en serrant contre elle le porte clé offert par Natsuki.

_Elle était assise dans le parc de Fuuka. Elle avait reçu un mot la demandant de venir ici à 17 heures. L'année touchait presque à sa fin. Shizuru avait déjà quitté l'académie depuis bientôt un an._

_- Tu es venue._

_La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna pour tomber face à face avec Natsuki. Elle lui offrit un doux sourire tout en la réprimandant pour lui avoir fait peur._

_- Ça fait un moment qu'on ne sait pas vu, dit Shizuru. J'ai été plutôt surprise par ton message._

_- Je m'en doute. Comment ça va de ton côté ?_

_- Hé bien, j'arrive à tenir bon. Même si ce n'est pas facile tous les jours._

_Natsuki hocha la tête de compréhension et s'assit dans l'herbe imité par son amie. Un silence paisible s'installa entre elles deux. Après le Festival des himes, elles s'étaient énormément rapprochées. Mais Natsu n'était pas prête à ouvrir son cœur complètement._

_Il y avait eu des tensions entre elle durant une période. Puis, Shizuru était partit et avait commencé l'écriture de son livre._

_- Je t'aime Natsuki, murmura Shizuru. Je t'aime plus que tout et le fait que nous soyons séparés me brise le cœur._

_- Peut-être un jour serons-nous ensembles, répondit celle-ci. Tu as ta vie à construire et j'ai la mienne à prendre en main. J'ai longtemps vécu dans un but précis. Aujourd'hui je veux un peu de temps pour moi._

_Shizuru sentit son cœur se briser encore un peu plus. Malgré le fait d'avoir avoué leurs sentiments l'une pour l'autre. Natsuki n'avait pas réussi à leur accorder une chance. Elle se voyait de temps en temps et Shizuru en profiter parfois pour lui voler un baiser._

_Son amie ne la repoussait pas, mais elle ne répondait pas non plus à ses baisers. Elle recevait un doux sourire à la place. Elle avait appris à prendre ce qu'elle lui offrait. Mais maintenant, elle voulait connaître leur avenir._

_- Je veux savoir si nous pourrons vraiment un jour être ensemble._

_Natsuki se leva et lui tourna le dos. Ses poings étaient serrés et elle regardait vers l'horizon. Shizuru vit la jeune femme prendre une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers elle, le regard voilé de tristesse et d'amertume._

_- Je suis désolé. Dans une autre vie, une autre destinée nous aurions pu être ensemble._

_Puis, elle était partit là laissant seule face au soleil couchant. Son cœur avait souffert comme jamais, elle avait pleuré longtemps en restant assise là. Quand enfin elle s'était décidée à bouger, elle retourna chez elle et s'endormit de fatigue et de tristesse._

L'écrivaine se recroquevilla en boule dans son lit. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux et un imperceptible sanglot sortait de sa poitrine.

_Des infirmières et des médecins se précipitaient dans le chambre ou se trouver Yui. Shizuru se releva et attrapa une infirmière le désespoir dans les yeux._

_- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle sa voix étrangement faible._

_- Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire pour le moment Mademoiselle. Veuillez rester ici pendant que nous nous occupons de votre amie._

_Shizuru s'avança incertaine vers elle. Elle toucha délicatement la joue de sa bien aimée._

_- Shi…zu…ru, murmura faiblement Yui._

_- Chut, ne parle pas, garde tes forces pour guérir mon cœur._

_- Je…suis…dé…so…lé._

Shizuru se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle s'en réussir à reconnaître l'endroit immédiatement. Après cinq minutes, elle put se situer. Elle laissa son corps retomber sur le lit, la respiration encre saccadé.

Elle ferma les yeux pour tenté de se rappelé les rêves qu'elle avait fait. Elle était sur d'en avoir fait un avec Natsuki dedans. Se roulant en boule, ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit loup. Les émeraudes de celui-ci luisaient dans la pénombre.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Demanda-t-elle.

* * *

Mai et Haru étaient rentrés chez eux dans le courant de l'après midi. Au final, la journée n'avait pas était celle qu'ils espéraient tous les deux. Elle était restée bien silencieuse pendant que son petit ami conduisait.

Il n'avait pas su trouver les mots pour lui dire que tous ça se finirait bien. Lui-même avait peur de devoir enterrer une autre personne. Une fois arrivé, il aida Mai à rentrer dans leur appartement et lui versa un peu de saké. Il en prit pour lui aussi.

- Je suis désolé. Je pensais qu'au moins pour aujourd'hui tout irait bien.

Mai secoua la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle se cala contre lui et ferma les yeux pour tenter de ne plus y penser. Mais, les images semblaient être imprégnées dans ses rétines. Elle avala d'une traite le verre que lui tendit Haru.

- J'espère simplement que tout le monde ira bien et que nous n'aurons pas à pleurer une autre personne proche de nous.

- Je le souhaite également mon amour. Et puis, Shizuru a été sauvé par Natsuki, fit gaiement Haru.

- Hum, fit-elle pensive. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se mette en danger pour nous sauver. Se serait tout à fait son genre et tu le sais.

Un silence s'installa pendant que la vérité s'incruster dans leur cœur. Haru était comme Natsu, sauf que lui n'avait plus eu de mission depuis qu'il était avec Mai. Le patron lui avait confié la protection de Mai. Il se rendait compte aujourd'hui que s'était un boulot très facile.

* * *

_Explosion criminel dans des entrepôts_

_Ce midi un nouvel entrepôt de la compagnie Kanzaki à brûler. Le propriétaire Reito Kanzanki n'a pas souhaité commenté les attaques que subit son entreprise. Cette fois-ci comparé aux trois autres, l'entrepôt n'a pu être sauvé._

_D'après un des employés, le bâtiment contenait tout les éléments électroniques qui servaient à la construction des diverses protections offertes par l'entreprise. Cette explosion entraîne une perte de plus d'un millions de yens._

_La police parle d'une explosion criminelle, car plusieurs morceaux de bombes artisanales ont été retrouvés dans les décombres du bâtiment. À l'heure actuelle, les enquêteurs ne veulent rien révéler de plus. Ils espèrent mettre la main rapidement sur le coupable._

_Nous pouvons nous demander pourquoi une ou des personnes s'en prendraient à la société Kanzanki. N'oublions pas que cette entreprise assure la sécurité d'une grande partit de la ville. Espérons que le ou les coupables en ont juste après la fortune de monsieur Kanzaki._

_Onamura Ayashi

* * *

_

Smith sortit du bâtiment de sécurité avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait plus vivant et une nouvelle vigueur parcourru son corps. Il inspira profondément et éclata de rire. Il avait été plus facile que prévu de berner Reito.

John savait parfaitement comment trouver Kuga. Il voulait pouvoir s'amuser avec elle. Il adorait faire souffrir les gens. S'il avait bien lu entre les lignes, il avait désormais un élément qui apparaîtrait lorsqu'il voulait commander un orphan.

Il avait demandé au scientifique ce qu'il en était des childs des himes. On lui avait répondu que le Festival était fini, plus aucune d'entre elle n'avait de pouvoir. Il en avait rit intérieurement.

- À nous deux Kuga. Nous avons un vieux compte à régler !

Tout en se frottant les mains Smith se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et alla à la pêche aux informations. Il devait trouver ce qui motiver Kuga à travailler et surtout qui l'employait. Ainsi, il n'aurait aucun mal à la retracer.

Il se dirigea sans plus attendre dans l'un des bars les plus mal famés de Fuuka. Il repéra son ancien indic et s'installa à côté de lui en posant entre eux une enveloppe contenant de l'argent.

- Ça fait un baille. Que puis-je pour toi ? Demanda l'homme.

Smith glissa à l'homme un morceau de papier décrivant ce qu'il souhaitait avoir comme information. L'homme y jeta un coup d'œil, se caressa la barbe avant de répondre.

- C'est un fantôme à présent. Je ne sais pas pour qui elle bosse. C'est un homme puissant. Il possède beaucoup d'homme à son service. En tout cas, elle a été vu à quelques reprises près de l'écrivaine Fujino. Elle s'est installée dans le coin il y a au moins huit mois. Elle a ensuite disparu de la circulation il y a six mois et semble être revenu depuis quelques jours.

L'homme se tut. Il ramassa l'enveloppe et s'en alla. Il eu un petit sourire. Cet homme ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire. Natsuki l'avait prévenu qu'il viendrait. Il lui avait donc dit le plus minimum possible. De toute façon, ils travaillaient tous les deux pour le même patron.

John n'en menait pas large. Son indic lui avait donné des miettes de pain. Il avala sa bière et s'en alla. Il avait besoin d'un peu plus d'information. La personne pouvant le renseignait été Nao. Elle avait été de la partit pour attaquer le restaurant de Tokiha.

Avec un sourire satisfait, il remonta dans sa voiture à la recherche de la tueuse à gage. Il ne savait pas qui était l'employeur de Kuga, mais il trouverait assez vite. Le plus important était de lui mettre la main dessus pour lui donner un aperçu de sa nouvelle puissance.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Yukino soupira devant la tonne de travail qui l'attendait sur son bureau. Elle travaillait pour plusieurs personnes. Elle avait déjà eu à faire à Reito et au patron de Nao, de Haru et de Natsuki. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit de cet emploi à Haruka.

Cependant, elle commençait à se poser des questions. Natsuki était venu la voir deux jours plus tôt pour la mettre en garde sur les personnes pour qui elle travaillait.

_Elle était en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur et faisait imprimer des feuilles en même temps. Haru lui avait demandé des infos sur l'attaque contre Shizuru à la librairie. Elle avait pu trouver l'information et était en train de la démêler avec plusieurs autres._

_- Yukino, appela une voix proche de la fenêtre._

_La jeune femme sursauta et se saisit de son arme cachait sous son bureau et le braqua sur la personne. Elle le remit en place en constatant que ce n'était Natsu._

_- On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas faire ça ? Demanda-t-elle_

_- Oui de nombreuses fois, dit-elle en riant._

_Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme qui avait recommencé à pianoter sur son clavier. Natsuki prit une chaise et s'assit non loin d'elle. Elle se saisit de l'une des feuilles déjà imprimé. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogatif avant de sourire._

_- Une commande de la part d'Haru ?_

_- Oui, je peux te faire une copie si tu le souhaites._

_Natsuki fit oui de la tête et resta silencieuse le temps que son amie lui imprime tout ça. Elle avisa le petit frigo à l'autre bout de la pièce et alla farfouiller à l'intérieur. Elle se prit une canette de soda et apporta une bouteille d'eau pour Yukino._

_- Comment se porte Suzushiro ?_

_- Bien, elle rentre de mauvaise humeur de son travail. Elle ne sait pas qui attaque les entrepôts de la société de Reito._

_Yukino lui jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de la table. Un non dit plana entre elle deux. Natsuki changea de position et se dirigea vers la vitre. C'était un sujet délicat et il était préférable de ne pas l'aborder ici._

_- Tu devrais faire attention à toi Yukino, dit Natsu d'une voix sérieuse son regard braqué sur son amie._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Il faut croire qu'il y a plus d'os dans le placard que prévu._

_Un nouveau silence s'installe. Natsuki sortit d'une de ces poches une feuille de papier qu'elle donna à Yukino._

_À part moi ou Haru fait attention à qui tu donne des informations. Je crois qu'il est préférable de donner des pistes à Suzushiro dans les prochaines semaines. J'ai une personne à mes trousses et je ne peux pas m'occuper de tout le monde. Fait attention à la société de Kanzaki._

_Après l'avoir lu, Yukino prit un briquet et brûla la feuille. Elle posa un regard songeur sur son amie avant de reporter ses yeux sur son écran._

_- C'est risqué ce que tu demandes._

_- Je sais, tu sauras dédommager en conséquence. Je ne veux pas t'impliquer plus._

_Yukino ne répondit pas tout de suite et ne regarda pas Natsu. Quand elle releva la tête son amie était déjà partit. Elle avait enlevé ses lunettes et s'était frotté les yeux. Elle but un peu d'eau et ferma les yeux._

Étrangement Reito n'avait plus fait appel à ces servies. Depuis les attaques sur ces entrepôts, il ne lui avait pas demandé de rechercher des informations à l'aide de son réseau. Elle avait commençait à entrevoir se dont Natsuki lui parlée.

Elle avait fait ce que lui avait demandé son amie. Elle envoyait de temps à autre des informations sur l'ordinateur d'Haruka ou lui faisait parvenir des dossiers confidentiels. Elle avait pu voir une nette amélioration de son humeur.

Bien entendu Haruka s'interrogeait sur sa source anonyme. Yukino souriait souvent en coin quand sa petite amie ne la voyait pas. Son regard se posa alors sur son porte clé. Elle l'avait trouvé après le passage de Natsuki.

Yukino avait pu constater qu'un grand nombre des himes avaient reçu la miniature de leur child de la part de la jeune femme au regard émeraude. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela signifié, mais elle le gardait en tout temps avec elle. Elle avait même prit la peine d'accrocher celui d'Haruka à son porte clé quand celle-ci ne regardait pas. Yukino avait été plus rassuré de voir sa moitié se promené avec sa miniature.

Un petit bip la tira de ces pensées, elle venait de recevoir un message. Elle cliqua dessus et son sang quitta son visage à la lecture de celui-ci.

_Quitte immédiatement ton bureau. Tu es en danger !_

_J'ai prévenu Haruka, elle t'attend dehors._

_Je vais couvrir votre fuite._

_K._

Sans plus attendre yukino lança le virus qui détruirait toutes les informations contenu sur ses ordinateurs. Elle emporta juste son ordinateur portable. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit une silhouette de l'autre côté du couloir.

Une main l'agrippa et l'empêcha de crier. Natsuki se montra dans son champ de vision et la guida jusqu'à la sortie.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Je t'amène à Haruka et tu ne quittes plus votre domicile. Fait toi discrète pendant quelque temps dans tes recherches, murmura-t-elle.

Yukino opina de la tête trop surprise pour oser protester. Natsu les fit traversa les couloirs aussi vite que possible. Elles s'arrêtaient à chaque coin de ceux-ci. Elle tenait son arme d'une main et de l'autre donné des indications à son amie.

- On y presque, souffla Natsuki en observant la porte non loin d'elles.

À cet instant un coup de feu retentit. Toutes les deux se mirent à couvert. Natsu pesta de mécontentement. La porte était juste là et elle les narguait. Inspirant profondément et en étendant ces sens Natsuki n'eut aucun mal à repérer son ennemi.

-J e vais faire diversion. Haruka est juste derrière la porte. Surtout ne te retourne pas.

Yukino acquiesça à la demande de son amie. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle resserra son emprise sur son ordinateur et attendit le signal.

- Cours !

Et les coups de feu se mirent à pleuvoir de part et d'autre du couloir. Yukino sortit de derrière Natsu et se précipita sur la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Comme promis Haruka l'attendait dans sa voiture. Elle ouvrit la portière et se jeta littéralement à l'intérieur.

- Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Haruka surprise de l'air affolé de sa petite amie.

- Partez ! Hurla Kuga.

Suzushiro ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle comprit qu'un combat avait lieu entre Kuga et une autre personne. Une balle toucha la voiture et décida Harula à s'en allez. Elle jeta un regard inquiet dans son rétroviseur vers Natsuki.

Elle allait faire demi-tour quand une moto déboula en trombe et s'arrêta pile près de la jeune femme. Cette dernière grimpa derrière le conducteur tout en continuant à tirer. Une fois sur la moto celle-ci démarra en trombe et rattrapa Haruka et Yukino sans difficulté.

- Kuga tu vas me devoir des explications ! S'époumona Haruka depuis sa voiture.

- On en reparlera en lieu sur Suzushiro, retourna Natsu tout en continuant à observer derrière eux. Demande à Kyo l'homme travaillant pour Shizuru. Nous nous retrouverons tous là bas.

Puis la moto accéléra et elle disparut de la vue des deux jeunes femmes. Haruka jeta un regard interrogatif à sa petite amie. Elle allait lui demander ce qui s'était passé quand une énorme explosion secoua la voiture. En regardant en arrière, elle put voir un des étage du bâtiment qu'elles venaient de quitter ravagé par les flammes.

Appuyant sur l'accélérateur, Haruka décida de faire un saut au commissariat pour retrouver le numéro de Kyo et d'avoir une explication claire avant de prendre des mesures drastiques.

- Toi et moi aurons à parler un peu plus tard, dit Haruka à Yukino.

Celle-ci était restée silencieuse depuis qu'elle était montée dans la voiture. Elle tenait son ordinateur comme si elle avait peur de le perdre. L'inspectrice prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et fit de petits cercles avec son pouce pour essayer de la rassurer.

* * *

Nao se promenait tranquillement dans le quartier. Elle n'acceptait plus de contrat à moins qu'une photo et le nom ne soit connu. Elle ne voulait plus répéter la même erreur. Nao faisait des cauchemars pratiquement toutes les nuits.

Elle avait croisé Mai une ou deux fois en passant devant son restaurant. Cette dernière l'accueillait avec bonne humeur. De son côté Nao ne savait pas comment se comporter.

Personne n'avait trouvé son attitude étrange. Ils pensaient pour la plupart qu'elle devait être surmenée par son travail. Elle aurait aimé que se soit le cas.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention, fit une voix proche de la jeune femme.

Nao se retourna pour faire face à Reito. Ce dernier lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui glissa un petit paquet dans sa poche avant de continuer son chemin.

Perplexe, elle prit l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et le laissa tomber au sol. Se reprenant, elle le ramassa et le remit dans sa poche. Mettant les mains dans ces dernières Nao se mit en route vers son appartement.

Allongé dans son canapé, elle observa les photos avec appréhension. Elle ne comprenait pas les agissements de Kanzaki. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle tue cette personne ?

Et d'abord, qu'est ce qui le poussait à la voir morte ? Et surtout, qui lui avait dit pour son travail de tueur à gage ? Nao tritura les photos et les papiers en les éparpillant un peu partout.

- Tout ceci me dépasse, marmonna la jeune femme.

Elle jeta les photos qu'elle tenait part terre. Elle ne savait pas à qui elle pourrait bien parler de tout ça. Se redressant dans son fauteuil, elle laissa son regard vagabonder vers l'extérieur.

Elle rangea les photos et les mis sous clés dans son bureau. Elle décida d'aller boire un verre dans un bar. Elle voulait oublier le meurtre de Yui et la demande de Kanzaki.

Avant de sortir son regard tomba sur la seule photo qu'elle n'avait pas rangée. Un regard émeraude la dévisager avec froideur. Un frisson la parcourut et Nao sortit au plus vite de son appartement.

* * *

Smith commençait à être frustré. Toutes les fois ou il croyait pouvoir mettre la main sur cette Kuga, elle réussissait par disparaître. Il l'a perdez de vue au bout d'une dizaine de minute. L'indic ne lui avait pas fournit beaucoup de détail.

Il devait chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. La jeune femme avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et il s'en rendait bien compte. Ce n'était plus la même personne. Elle n'avait plus 17 ans. Elle n'était plus aussi prévisible.

Frappant de colère dans son volant, il observa la rue ou les piétons marchaient en toute quiétude. Il sentait son sang à l'intérieur de lui bouillir d'impatience. Il voulait faire mal à Kuga. Il voulait l'anéantir et pour se faire, il devait lui mettre la main dessus.

Smith avait donc décidé de faire le tour du quartier en espérant l'apercevoir avec un de ces amis même de loin. Il pourrait au moins se faire une opinion sur sa manière de bouger et entrevoir sa façon de penser.

- Si j'étais toi, je ferais plus attention Smith déclara une voix frémissante de colère. Avant de pouvoir bouger, il avait été ligoté. Se tenant tout près de lui Kuga le narguaient ! Son regard semblait dire « je t'ai eu vieux crouton ! »

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement qu'aujourd'hui Kuga ! Grogna Smith.

- De cela, je n'en doute pas.

Elle partit en le laissant ainsi ligoté. Son sang se mit à bouillir un peu plus et une nouvelle force lui vint. Il défit ces liens en un rien de temps. Mais, il était déjà trop tard, Kuga avait filé en lui laissant un petit mot lui promettant un long moment de souffrance et d'agonie.

Il eu un rire rauque et bestial. Cette fille jouait avec lui ! Smith était tout autant capable de faire ce qu'elle avait fait. Il ne la laisserait pas se moquer ainsi de lui.

Démarrant sa voiture, il se décida à aller faire un petit tour pour voir son indic. Il voulait absolument plus d'informations et il utiliserait la force s'il le fallait pour l'obtenir.

* * *

Haruka était passé à son bureau pour récupérer le numéro de téléphone de Kyo. Pour plus de sécurité, elle avait appelé depuis son lieu de travail. Yukino l'avait suivit, mais n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis leur fuite.

Ce dernier lui avait donné rendez vous dans le parking du commissariat. Il lui avait dit qu'il lui donnerait l'adresse à ce moment là et qu'il pourrait emmener Yukino avec lui. Elle avait été soulagée et avait apprécié le geste de Kyo.

L'inspectrice était vraiment inquiète. Tout d'abord, Kuga sauvait Yukino d'un tueur, ensuite l'homme de main de Fujino lui donnait rendez vous pour ne pas que l'information de leur repère soit connu. Et pour finir, Yukino était de mèche avec Kuga et lui cachait des choses importantes.

- Haruka, il est arrivé, murmura Yukino.

L'homme sortit de la voiture et attendit que les deux jeunes femmes soient à porter de voix pour leur parler.

- Natsuki m'a fait part de la situation. Shizuru-sama ne voit pas d'inconvénient à ce que Yukino-san vienne au repère, dit-il doucement.

Il prit le bagage de la jeune femme et le mit dans le coffre avant de lui ouvrir la portière. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et Kyo referma la porte tout en restant vigilant et alerte à ce qui l'entourait.

- Je ne peux même pas avoir d'explication claire ! Grogna Haruka mécontente, elle se tourna vers la voiture ou sa moitié avec baissé la vitre. Nous aurons une discussion dès que j'aurais un moment de libre.

Yukino fit oui de la tête et remonta la vitre. La jeune femme posa son ordinateur sur ces genoux avant de soupirer de soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas à s'expliquer pour le moment avec l'inspectrice. Elle savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas apprendre qu'elle lui avait caché des donnés importantes sur ces enquêtes.

De son côté Suzushiro regardait Kyo avait de la colère. L'homme ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde. Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et lui chuchota à l'oreille l'emplacement du repère.

- Vous prenez beaucoup de précautions, fit-elle remarquer.

- Nous y sommes obligés. Après l'attaque du restaurant, nous avons du en affronter bien d'autres. Natsuki nous a aidés pour beaucoup d'entre eux.

- Comme pour la librairie ? Demanda Haruka intrigué que Kuga puisse se trouvait au bon moment au bon endroit.

- En effet, mais il y a toujours un risque d'une attaque surprise. Je préfère maintenant venir chercher ceux qui doivent loger avec nous.

- N'as-tu pas peur d'être suivi ?

Kyo lui fit un sourire malicieux et inclina la tête pour lui montrer un coin sombre dans le parking. Il y avait deux autres voitures qui attendaient le signal du départ et un peu loin des motos sur lesquelles étaient appuyés deux personnes casques sur la tête et arme en main près à intervenir.

- Kuga est donc présente, affirma Haruka.

L'homme sourit un peu plus, mais ne lui répondit pas. Il lui serra brièvement le bras et entra dans la voiture. Il démarra fit un signe de la main et le convoi se mit en branle. La première voiture sortit suivit par une moto.

Ensuite ce fut le tour de la voiture ou se trouvait Yukino de sortir du parking escorter par la moto suivit de la deuxième voiture. Étrangement chacun avaient prit une destination différente.

L'inspectrice soupira de lassitude. Elle se sentait seule à présent. Elle voulait comprendre ce qui se passait dans cette ville. Et les personnes ayant les réponses réussissaient à lui échapper. Kuga pourrait l'aider, mais encore fallait-il pouvoir lui parler sans être attaqués.

Résignait la jeune femme remonta dans son bureau. Elle demanda à faire une réunion exceptionnelle. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser passer l'attentat contre sa petite amie. Elle venait de réaliser à qu'elle point la vie était fragile. Elle pouvait perdre l'être qu'elle aimait à tout instant.

* * *

_Explosion mystérieuse_

_Hier une grande gerbe de feu et de fumé a été vue dans le nord de la ville. Un étage d'un immeuble commercial a explosé. Il était 13h00 quand l'immeuble a été secoué par la violence du souffle de l'explosion. Heureusement l'immeuble n'abritait pas beaucoup de bureau._

_La piste de l'incendie criminel nous est parvenue. Cependant les enquêteurs restent très discrets sur l'origine de ce phénomène. Il est a pensé qu'une bombe artisanale aurait pu causer autant de dégâts dans cette immeuble._

_Pour une raison inconnu le bâtiment ne sait pas effondré. D'après un architecte la structure principale n'aurait pas été endommagé, mais fragilisé et il est à craindre que le bâtiment s'effondre dans les prochains jours._

_Il a donc été condamné en attendant sa démolition. Il est étrange pourtant de ne pas vouloir faire réparer cet immeuble comme il en est coutume d'ordinaire. La police ne souhaite pas communiquer avec le journal._

_Nous avons essayé d'avoir une brève discussion sur les lieux de l'accident avec l'inspectrice Suzushiro, mais cette dernière à catégoriquement refusé de répondre. La seule phrase dite était : « Bande de vautour n'avez-vous donc rien d'autre à faire à part embêté de brave gens qui travaillent ? »_

_Nous sommes pourtant en droit de nous demandez ce qui se passe dans la ville de Fuuka. On se croirait dans l'un des romans de la célèbre écrivaine Fujino Shizuru. Est-ce que la fiction voudrait rejoindre notre réalité ?_

_Onamura Ayashi

* * *

_

Mai était dans la cuisine du repère quand elle entendit Kyo discutait avec Yukino. Surprise elle sortit de la cuisine et alla voir ce qui se passait. Un des hommes de Shizuru portait un sac qui appartenait visiblement à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière semblait toute retourné et sur le point de rendre son déjeuner. Mai s'avança vers elle pour la soutenir. Yukino en la voyant fondit en larme tout en s'accrochant à elle. Cela fit naître un peu plus de confusion pour notre jeune cuisinière.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Natsuki a appelé pour me dire que nous aurions une nouvelle pensionnaire. Elle va rester ici un moment le temps de voir les choses se tassaient un peu.

- On a voulu me tuer, souffla Yukino. La situation est bien plus grave que ne veut le dire Natsuki.

- Je sais, Haru et Natsu travaillent ensemble.

Mai avait coupé court à une discussion plus poussé. Elle accompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre. Une fois cela fait, elle retourna à sa cuisine pour préparer un bon chocolat chaud pour la réconforter.

Elle le lui apporta et la découvrit en train de caresser distraitement le porte clé qu'elle avait dans les mains. Celui-ci représentait son child comme pour Mai. Elle posa la tasse près de la jeune femme et lui offrit un sourire de réconfort.

- Je suis sur que nous verrons le bout de tout ça, murmura Mai.

Elle sortie et laissa la jeune femme a ses réflexions. Yukino voyait bien que Mai avait été mis un peu dans la confidence. Elle comprenait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler librement de certaines choses devant certaines personnes.

Elle espérait juste que son ami savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait peur pour chacun d'entre eux. La mort les avait frappés en un instant et les absents se faisaient cruellement sentir au plus profond d'eux.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Ça faisait maintenant trois jours que Yukino était dans la demeure de Shizuru. Elle se sentait seule sans Haruka pour partager son futon. Présentement elle était en compagnie de la maîtresse des lieux, elle lui tenait compagnie en buvant du thé.

Haruka l'avait laissé aux mains de Kyo tout en lui promettant d'avoir une discussion dès qu'elle pourrait venir la voir. Mai lui avait fait un bon accueil et lui était d'une excellente compagnie quand Shizuru disparaissait dans son bureau.

- Haruka avait l'air assez mécontente, déclara Shizuru. Je l'ai entendu crier dans le téléphone après Kyo avant qu'il ne t'amène ici.

Yukino faillit s'étrangler. Elle redressa ces lunettes après avoir reposé sa tasse. Toussotant légèrement, elle inspira profondément avant de répondre à son amie.

- Elle n'est pas ravie de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe, répondit la jeune femme tristement.

- Tu ne devrais pas lui dire, déclara une voix féminine.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent pour trouver Nasuki adossait contre la porte coulissante. Elle avait les bras croisés et observait Shizuru d'un regard froid.

- Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici, déclara Shizuru sèchement. Et les personnes vivant sous mon toit peuvent s'exprimer librement !

- Peux-tu nous laisser seule ? Demanda calmement Natsu.

Yukino acquiesça docilement. Elle prit son ordinateur et décida de retourner à sa chambre. Une fois seules, les deux femmes s'affrontèrent en silence. Natsu se décolla de sa place et s'avança vers Shizuru.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Tu ne devrais pas chercher à savoir ce qui ne te concerne pas, fit Natsuki.

Shizuru se leva pour faire face à son ancien amour. Nastuki avait bien changé. Elle était frappée par la dureté de son regard et le fait qu'elles étaient maintenant de la même taille.

- Pourquoi te mêles-tu de ma vie ? Tu ne trouves pas que tu as assez fait de dégâts ?

Le regard de Natsu se durcit un peu plus. Un froid s'installa entre les deux femmes. Shizuru se détourna de Natsuki pour ne plus regarder dans ses yeux.

- Tu peux m'en vouloir. Cependant, je ne souhaite pas avoir d'autres morts dans cette affaire.

- Il serait préférable que tu ne t'en mêle pas. La dernière fois ça a mal tourné, fit l'écrivaine durement.

- Ça suffit Shizuru ! Tu ne sais pas par quoi je suis passée ! Et tu ne sais pas non plus ce qui se trame réellement.

La jeune femme se retourna et s'avança rapidement vers Natsu pour lui donner une gifle. Cette dernière l'arrêta avant que sa main ne rencontre sa joue.

- Tu ne peux pas combattre ce que tu ne comprends pas. Des gens se font du souci pour toi. Tes hommes te protègent et font en sorte que tu vives encore longtemps.

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner meurtrière !

C'était comme ci Shizuru venait de lui donner un coup de poing. Natsuki lâche la main qu'elle tenait et s'éloigna de quelques pas tout en serrant les poings.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Pour le moment moins tu en sais et mieux se sera. Tu as une certaine tendance à attirer les ennuis.

Natsu s'approcha de Shizuru et posa sur elle un regard intense. Elle savait ne pas avoir la patience de parler avec neutralité. Elle se souvenait de l'époque ou l'écrivaine la tournée en bourrique.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant Natsuki. Le bon vieux temps est révolu. Tu me l'as dit toi-même il y a six ans.

La jeune femme se fit violence pour ne pas être méchante envers Shizuru. Elle ferma les yeux pour se calmer et serra les poings faisant ainsi ressortir ses jointures. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux un grand désespoir pouvait se voir dans ses émeraudes.

- La vérité n'est pas toujours ce qu'elle semble être Fujino. Tu ne devrais pas juger sans savoir.

Natsuki se détourna et s'éloigna de l'écrivaine. Elle devait s'en aller pour ne pas sentir son cœur exploser de tristesse.

- Tu fuis Natsuki. Comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Natsu s'arrêta un bref instant s'en se retourner, puis elle continua sa route. Il y eu un silence inquiétant par la suite dans la demeure. Kyo était dans la pièce à coté, il avait donc tout entendu. Il avait de la peine pour les deux jeunes femmes.

Yukino était repassée par là et avait entendu aussi une partie de la conversation. Elle n'avait pas écouté dès qu'elle avait senti le ton monté, elle avait continué sa route jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Mai était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas pour tout le monde quand elle vit son amie passer. Elle laissa ses fourneaux pour aller vers elle. Natsu s'arrêta à sa hauteur, son regard émeraude était voilé par de la tristesse et de la colère.

Mai n'ouvrit pas la bouche, mais prit son amie dans ses bras. La jeune femme se raidit à son contact avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte au bout d'une minute. La cuisinière sourit à son amie et les deux jeunes femmes entamèrent une discussion silencieuse. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mot seul leurs yeux et leurs gestes parlaient pour elle.

_- As-tu eu une discussion avec Shizuru ?_

_- Plus ou moins ? Ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance pour le moment._

Natsuki fit la grimace et Mai fronça des sourcils.

_- On vient de me dire ce qui s'est passé. La conversation était plutôt houleuse._

_- Elle ne peut pas comprendre._

_- La situation avance-t-elle ?_

_- Pour le moment ça ira, mais je ne préfère pas m'étendre sur le sujet. Le danger est partout._

Mai n'ajouta rien et se détourna pour aller chercher un bento pour son amie. Kyo était venu voir Natsuki avant qu'elle ne parte quand il avait surprit leur conversation silencieuse.

- Tient, il y en a pour deux jours, dit Mai. Je sais, tu n'as pas besoin que je te fasse à manger. Mais, mon petit doigt me dit que tu n'en auras pas vraiment le temps.

Notre héroïne sourit et prit le bento. Elle embrassa Mai sur le front avant de faire signe à Kyo de la suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Natsu installa son repas en sécurité et fit face à l'homme.

- Tu fais un excellent travail. Je suis heureuse de voir Shizuru entourait de personne comme toi.

- Merci Natsuki. Je garderais un œil sur elle jusqu'à ta prochaine visite.

Les deux amis se serrèrent la main. Natsu enfourcha sa bécane, fit un dernier salut et partit à vive allure. L'homme retourna à l'intérieur pour méditer et réfléchir à la sécurité de sa protégée.

* * *

Mai décida d'aller dire deux mots à Shizuru. Elle commençait par être agacé du comportement de son amie envers Natsuki. Après avoir vérifié ses plats et éteint les feux sous ces casseroles, elle enleva son tablier et partit à la recherche de la jeune femme.

Shizuru était resté là ou elle était après le départ de Natsu. Elle était en colère contre son amie et contre elle-même. Depuis la mort de Yui peut de chose importait encore à ses yeux.

- Shizuru je peux te parler ? Demanda Mai.

L'écrivaine sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Mai devant la porte. Cette dernière irradiait de colère.

- Ara ? Qu'est ce que tu as à me dire ?

- Pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi avec Natsuki ?

Elle avait les mains sur les hanches et faisait face à son amie avec une grande détermination.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! S'exclama Shizuru en colère. Elle est revenu et a amené avec elle la mort !

- Non, c'est faux et tu le sais très bien ! Elle est revenue pour aider. Sais-tu au moins ce qu'elle ressent au plus profond de son cœur ?

- Elle n'a pas de cœur, gronda l'écrivaine.

- Tu te trompes, dit calmement Mai. Tu ne sais pas les épreuves par lesquelles elle est passée.

Shizuru allait répliquer quand Haru apparût près de sa petite amie. Il était inquiet et posa une main sur son épaule. Il s'avança ensuite vers l'écrivaine.

- Mai n'a pas tort. Notre métier demande beaucoup de sacrifice. Le destin est cruel et on ne choisit pas toujours ce que l'on va en faire. Sans doute dans une autre vie, une autre destinée cela aurait été possible.

Les paroles de Haru ramenèrent Shizuru à une autre époque. Les mots étaient à peu près similaires à ce que lui avait dit Natsuki. Soudain des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Son cœur se gonfla de tristesse et de désespoir comme ce jour là quand Natsuki lui avait fait ses adieux.

- Laissez-moi seule, murmura Shizuru.

Elle se détourna de ses deux amis avant d'aller se poster près de la fenêtre. Haru retourna auprès de Mai et il l'a ramena vers sa chambre.

Une fois seule avec elle-même, elle fondit en larme en se laissant tomber au sol. Elle avait perdu bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait durant ces six dernières années. Shizuru avait pu avoir un peu de bonheur avec Yui. Elle lui avait redonné le goût d'aimer et d'être aimer.

Puis Natsuki fit son apparition et tout a été chamboulé. L'écrivaine pensait ne plus revoir la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude qui avait conquis cœur au lycée. Elle avait répondu a demi mot à ses sentiments. Après le Festival elle et Natsuki passèrent de bon moment.

Puis la jeune femme lui expliqua qu'elles ne se reverraient plus. Cependant, elle réapparaissait soudainement dans sa vie et alors toutes ces croyances et ces espoirs avaient été chamboulés.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Murmura la jeune femme à travers ses sanglots.

À l'extérieur la neige commença tout doucement à tomber. Un loup hurla sa douleur longuement. Le porte clé de Shizuru se mit à briller faiblement et réchauffa le cœur de l'écrivaine. Cette dernière serra le loup miniature près de son cœur. Une larme tomba sur celui-ci.

_- Ne perd pas espoir, souffla une petit voix

* * *

_

Natsuki alla retrouver Suzushiro au commissariat. Elle devait lui parler avant qu'elle n'ait sa discussion avec Yukino. Sa dispute avec Shizuru l'avait toute retourné. Ses paroles avaient transpercé son cœur de part en part.

Quand elle arriva à l'étage de l'inspectrice, celle-ci était en effervescence. Elle ne perdit pas une minute et s'engouffra sans plus de cérémonie dans son bureau.

- Qui ose entrée sans en avoir la permission, hurla Haruka.

- Calme-toi front large ! Toi et moi avons à parler, gronda la voix de Natsuki.

- Tout le monde dehors ! Beugla l'inspectrice.

Les quelques personne présente dans son bureau prirent littéralement la fuite. Natsuki ferma la porte derrière eux avant de s'asseoir. Suzushiro jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme. Depuis son arrivé à Fuuka, il y avait eu des évènements plus perturbants les uns que les autres.

- Kuga quel bon vent t'amène ?

- As-tu reçu les documents parlant de sujets sensibles ces derniers temps ?

L'inspectrice fronça des sourcils. Son regard se posa sur la petite pile de dossier qui se trouvait sur le bord de son bureau.

- C'est donc toi qui est derrière tout ça, déclara Suzushiro.

- Pas vraiment, fit Natsu. J'ai été aidé par une vieille connaissance. C'était la seule personne qui pouvait te faire parvenir certaines informations en toute sécurité.

Haruka abattit son poing sur son bureau en faisant tomber quelques uns de ces dossiers.

- Comment as-tu pu avoir l'audace d'impliquer Yukino dans cette histoire ! Hurla de rage l'inspectrice. Es-tu devenu folle Kuga ?

- Non, je ne suis pas près de le devenir. Elle seule aurait pu te donner ces informations. J'ai veillé personnellement à sa sécurité.

- En la mettant en danger ? Ou avais-tu la tête ? J'en suis venu à penser que tu n'aurais jamais du remettre les pieds dans cette ville !

Natsu serra les poings et se leva du fauteuil. Elle lança un regard glacial à la jeune femme en face d'elle. Haruka se recula légèrement face à ses yeux émeraude brûlant de rage.

- Fait attention à ce que tu souhaites Suzushiro, murmura Natsuki. Yukino est en vie. Soit tu m'aides à résoudre cette affaire, soit tu fais l'autruche. Tu as le choix, la balle est dans ton camp.

La jeune femme s'en alla ensuite. Elle fulminait de rage et elle avait envie de frapper quelqu'un. Elle mit son casque et démarra en trombe. S'éloignait le plus possible avant de faire des dégâts. Si Haruka ne l'aidait pas, elle allait devoir faire face sans personne d'autre à par elle comme toujours.

Elle ne mêlerait pas plus Haru à cette affaire. Il avait Mai et devait s'occuper de leur couple. Natsuki ne voulait pas mettre la vie de ses amis en danger.

* * *

Smith jubilait en se frottant les mains. Il avait enfin obtenu l'information qu'il souhaitait tant. Il allait pouvoir s'attaquer à Kuga. Il avait pu mettre la main sur l'adresse de son local. Smith attendait impatiemment son retour.

Il ne l'abimerait pas trop pour leur première confrontation. Il avait pu noter qu'elle avait de bon réflexe. Ce petit hors d'œuvre l'excitait au plus haut point.

Natsuki allait entrer dans son bureau quand elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans son local. Elle prit son arme et enleva le cran de sécurité. Elle s'avança lentement à l'intérieur ses sens en alerte.

Elle se baissa rapidement tandis qu'une balle venait se fracasser dans le mur derrière elle. Un rire fou retentit tandis qu'elle ripostait à son tour.

- Smith, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir par ici, cracha Natsuki.

- Tient, la petit écolière se souvient de moi ! Je suis flatté.

L'homme sortit de sa cachette et fit face à notre héroïne. Les deux ennemis se jetèrent des regards meurtriers, leurs armes pointées sur la poitrine de l'autre n'attendant qu'un geste de l'autre pour faire feu.

Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa. Ils se regardaient en espérant trouver la faille de l'autre. La motarde avait remarqué que l'homme était différent. Il avait la même aura que ceux possédant des orphans.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai quitté le lycée Smith. Toi par contre tu es différent.

- Je vois que tu as l'œil petite fille, déclara l'homme en riant comme un dément. Kanzaki est un homme plein de ressources.

- Il est surtout fou et aveuglé par sa soif de pouvoir, grogna Natsuki.

Ils se fixèrent un cours instant avant de commencer à tirer. Le bureau fut vite dévasté. Natsu roulait d'un endroit à l'autre pour échapper aux balles. Elle tentait de trouver un moyen pour sortir de ce pétrin en vie et avec peu de blessures.

Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas encore était touché et espérait que ça continue ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas le voir utiliser son orphan. Cet homme était tellement perfide que son orphan pourrait être affreux et extrêmement féroce.

- Allons petite fille, on a passé l'âge de jouer à cache-cache, fit sadiquement Smith. J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

À cet instant un grognement inquiétant se fit entendre dans le bureau. Natsuki ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas arriver à ce stade là de leur combat.

- Je suis fatigué de jouer Kuga. Je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable. Je suis sur que ça va te plaire.

L'homme éclata d'un rire froid qui glaça le sang de la jeune femme. Elle fit appelle à son élément et se prépara au combat. Comme ils étaient en ville, elle ne pouvait pas montrer sa véritable puissance.

L'orphan s'élança sur elle, son katana était près à l'accueillir. Une panthère mélangeait avec une hyène surgit à sa gauche. La maudite bête était imposante. L'animal bondit et elle se prépara à le recevoir.

Se plaquant sur le côté, elle assena un coup vers les jambes du monstre. L'orphan grogna de colère et envoya Natsu valsait contre un mur avec l'une de ses pattes avant.

Le choc l'étourdit un cours moment. Elle retrouva ces esprits assez vite pour échapper à un autre assaut de la bête. Elle se mit en position pour attaquer. Elle n'avait qu'une chance de s'en sortir. Elle devait utiliser un peu de sa force pour pouvoir échapper à Smith et à sa folie.

Se concentrant sur sa force intérieure, elle se prépara pour la seule attaque qu'elle pourrait lancer. L'animal fonça sur elle, Natsuki avait un feu brûlant qui dansait à l'intérieur de ses yeux.

- J'en appelle à la force protectrice de la Louve !

Son katana s'illumina d'un doux feu vert et gris. Elle se jeta à son tour sur la bête. Ils se percutèrent et une explosion survint à leur contact. Les vitres du local volèrent en éclat tandis que le corps de Natsuki était projeté sur le trottoir. Une pluie de verres brisés retombant tout autour d'elle.

L'orphan avait était touché au flanc droit. Smith fit disparaître celui-ci avant de s'avancer vers la jeune femme.

- Nous nous reverrons Kuga. Et cette fois là l'un de nous mourra !

Il éclata de rire et disparu dans la foule. Natsuki tenta de se relevé, mais ses forces l'avait quitté et elle s'évanouit. Du sang se répandit tout au tour d'elle. La jeune femme était mal en point avec une grande blessure dans le dos du au griffes de l'orphan.

La police et les pompiers furent appelés par les passants. Suzushiro fut la première à arrivé sur les lieux. Elle repéra vite la jeune femme aux cheveux de minuit. Elle se précipita sur elle sans perdre une minute.

- Kuga ! Appela Haruka avec inquiétude. Kuga ! Reste avec moi !

- Les secours sont là chef ! Prévint l'un de ses hommes.

L'inspectrice s'écarta pour permettre au secouriste d'administrer les premiers soins. Ils appliquèrent des compresses sur le dos de la jeune femme après lui avoir immobilisé le coup. Ils l'emmenèrent cinq minutes après leur arrivé.

Haruka les escorta pour leur permettre un passage rapide. Leurs sirènes hurlaient à la mort dans les rues de Fuuka. L'inspectrice était morte d'inquiétude. Kuga avait été attaqué vingt minutes après avoir quitté son bureau.

Une fois à l'hôpital, elle se saisit de son portable et appela Kyo pour l'informer sur la situation. Il décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

- Kyo, ici Haruka, je n'ai pas le temps de donné des détails. Kuga a été amené à l'hôpital… On l'a attaqué à son bureau…. Tout a été détruit et elle a été blessée.

Le commissaire lui donna la permission de rester auprès de son amie. Il l'a prévint qu'elle ne serait pas chargé de l'enquête. Cependant Haruka ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Dès le réveille de son amie, elle se mettrait à la poursuite du malfaiteur.

Elle patienta jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin vienne lui donner des nouvelles de Kuga. Une heure plus tard, Mai et Haru firent leur apparition. Ils étaient tous les deux inquiets. Mai était dévasté, des larmes menaçaient de couler. Juste à ce moment, le médecin vint vers eux.

- Elle est hors de danger, déclara ce dernier. Elle a été installée dans une chambre.

- Combien de temps va-t-elle devoir être hospitalisé ?

- Une petite semaine. Nous voulons nous assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

- Très bien merci, fit Haruka.

Elle laissa le médecin s'en allait avant de se tourner vers ses amis, ceux-ci lui jetèrent un regard soucieux. Haru s'approcha d'une infirmière pour lui demander ou se trouvait la chambre de Natsu.

- Je peux vous y conduire. Vous pouvez rester un quart d'heures à son chevet, elle est encore faible et le médecin n'autorise pas encore les longues visites.

Elle les laissa seul tous les trois après les avoir conduit à la chambre de leur amie. Une fois l'infirmière partit Haru s'approcha sans attendre de la blessée. Il sortie de son sac une veste et enveloppa Natsuki à l'intérieur.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Harula surprise.

- Elle ne peut pas rester ici. Son agresseur pourrait revenir pour terminer son travail. Nous avons dix minutes pour quitter l'hôpital. Kyo nous attends à l'arrière.

Il souleva l'inconsciente sans difficulté pendant que Mai débranchait les appareils et enlevait les aiguilles de ses bras. Suzushiro fit diversion pour leur permettre d'arriver jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois là, ils installèrent Natsuki et Kyo les conduisit vers la demeure.

- Elle est aussi pâle qu'une morte, marmonna Mai.

La jeune femme était coincée entre elle et Haru. Haruka s'était assise à l'avant avec Kyo. L'homme était étrangement sérieux et son corps crié à l'injustice et l'inquiétude suintait à travers tout son être. Une fois arrivé à la demeure de Fujino, Haru reprit Natsu dans ses bras et la transporta dans une chambre.

- Le médecin arrive, fit Yukino en les voyants s'avançaient rapidement dans la maison.

- Bien, Mai va me chercher de l'eau tiède, Kyo j'aurais besoin de plusieurs couvertures. Elle risque de faire de la fièvre dans les prochains jours.

Chacun se dispersa après avoir reçu les ordres d'Haru. Il arriva enfin à la chambre préparé pour la jeune femme. Ironiquement, celle-ci se trouvait près de celle de Shizuru. Il déposa l'inconsciente délicatement sur le futon et attendit l'arrivé du médecin.

Tout le monde rapporta ce qu'il avait demandé. Il posa une serviette humide sur le front de Natsu et la couvrit de deux couvertures. Le médecin personnel de Shizuru apparut peu après. Il l'ausculta et lui prescrivit des médicaments pour deux semaines.

Shizuru intriguait par tout le bruit vint voir ce qui se passer. Son sang quitta son visage quand elle vit la pâleur de la jeune femme. Son cœur arrêta de battre un cours instant avant de repartir de plus belle.

- Nat-su-ki, murmura Shizuru.

Kyo se retourna en l'entendant. Il s'avança vers elle et la fit asseoir près de Yukino. Puis il partit à la cuisine préparer du thé bien fort pour elle et un peu d'alcool pour le reste des personnes présentes.

* * *

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à vous prévenir également d'une information très importante. Je retourne pour la première fois en deux an et demis chez moi voir ma famille. Je ne pourrais donc pas publié la suite avant 3 bonnes semaines._

_Je n'emmène pas mon ordinateur, car ce dernier rencontre des problèmes techniques depuis quelques semaines et je crains qu'il ne me lâche d'ici peu. Donc, je vais revenir à la bonne vieille méthode d'écriture. C'est à dire utilisait du papier et un stylo! ^^ Ainsi la suite de l'histoire pourra être écrite, même si je ne publierais pas avant mon retour._

_Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous de se désagrément, mais je tiens à profiter un peu de ma famille que je n'ai pas vu depuis un long moment. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous ne me poursuivrez pas dans mes rêves pour vous laissez avec cette fin._

_Bises à toutes et à tous!  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Mai était resté auprès de Natsuki pour la veiller. Son amie était inconsciente depuis deux jours. Sa fièvre n'avait pas baissé et la jeune femme semblait prise dans des rêves qui paraissaient pénible par moment.

* * *

_Elle avait fini de faire ses valises. Un homme l'avait prévenu par téléphone qu'on viendrait la chercher aujourd'hui juste après la cérémonie. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Ces derniers jours, elle se sentait malade et arrivait difficilement à rester concentrer sur les gens autour d'elle._

_Elle avait donc préparé une valise avec un peu de vêtements, on lui avait dit d'emporter le stricte nécessaire. Elle quitta son appartement jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur et verrouilla celui-ci. Une voiture toute noire l'attendait à l'entrée de son immeuble, le chauffeur la voyant arrivé lui ouvrit la porte._

_En montant, elle découvrit un jeune homme de son âge. Il semblait aussi perdu et tout aussi malade. Natsuki se laissa aller contre le dossier en cuir de la voiture. Elle avait chaud et sentait ses os lui faire mal. Tout son corps était endolori. Elle observa le jeune homme un cours instant avant de prendre la parole._

_- Je m'appelle Natsuki, 18 ans et embarqué de force dans je ne sais trop quoi et toi ?_

_- Haru, j'ai 18ans et je me retrouve dans la même merde._

_Ils se sourirent faiblement avant de perdre connaissance. La voiture arriva à destination et quatre personnes vinrent récupérer les deux inconscients. Ils les emmenèrent ensuite dans une infirmerie ou on leur administra une piqure vert et gris pour Natsuki et bleu et gris pour Haru._

_Natsu ouvrit avec difficulté ses yeux, la lumière du soleil l'agressant sans répits. En grognant, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas fermé ses rideaux la veille avant de se coucher. Elle se redressa brusquement en se rappelant qu'elle ne pouvait être chez elle. Elle pu se rendre compte qu'il y avait d'autres personnes de son âge dans la pièce._

_- Tu es réveillé, dit une voix familière._

_Natsuki tourna la tête à droite et rencontra les yeux bleus de Haru. Ce dernier allait bien mieux, il lui sourit avant de sortir de son lit et de se rapprochait du sien._

_- Nous sommes une vingtaine dans cet endroit. J'ai eu le temps de les comptés en attendant que quelqu'un se réveille._

_- C'est pratique de tomber inconscient pour ne pas savoir ou est ce qu'on nous emmène, grogna Natsu en cherchant ses vêtements._

_- En effet ! S'exclama sombrement Haru. Je ne sais pas la raison de notre présence à tous ici, mais je sens que cette histoire va mal finir._

_La jeune femme se leva et alla se changer dans la salle de bain après qu'Haru lui est montré ou elle se trouvait. Une fois prête, elle alla le retrouver. Il n'y avait qu'eux de réveillaient. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller explorer leur nouvelle « demeure »._

_En sortant de l'infirmerie, ils ne croisèrent personne. Il y avait en tout cinq bâtiments dans cet immense endroit. Ils ne pouvaient voir que des montagnes à perte de vue en tournant leur tête à droit comme à gauche. Tous deux grognèrent de frustration, ils ne sauraient jamais se situer avec toutes cette forêt autour d'eux._

_- On peut être n' importe où au Japon ! Dit Haru frustré._

_- Ce ne serait pas drôle pour eux que nous puissions leurs filaient entre les doigts._

_- Vous êtes presque proche de la vérité, déclara une voix masculine à leur droite._

_Les deux jeunes sursautèrent et se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers l'homme. Ils avaient tout deux adoptés une posture de combat. L'homme eu un sourire ravie et leva les mains en signe de paix leur montrant ainsi qu'il n'était pas armée._

_- Je m'appelle Kero, je suis la personne pour laquelle vous travaillerez si vous arriver à survivre à votre entraînement._

_L'homme rit et leur fit signe de venir avec lui. Les deux jeunes avaient des réticentes à le suivre. Après son introduction, aucun d'eux ne voulaient connaître ce que renfermé ce camp. Mais, ils étaient sur que la mort attendrait plus d'un au tournant._

_Avec réluctance, Natsuki et Haru suivirent l'homme. Ce dernier leur présenta à leurs futurs instructeurs. Quatre hommes bien bâti, on pouvait voir leur fine musculature et leurs regards étaient polaires tout comme le pôle nord._

_- Nous attendons le réveille de vos petits camarades et nous ferons les présentations, déclara Kero. Vous pouvez aller manger si cela vous dit. Le réfectoire est derrière se bâtiment._

_L'enfer de Natsuki commença ainsi. Elle était heureuse d'avoir Haru près d'elle, car elle savait qu'elle aurait perdu toute humanité s'il n'avait pas été là à traverser les épreuves avec elle.

* * *

_

Haru entra dans la chambre ou reposait son amie. Il vint s'asseoir près de Mai. Cette dernière dormait sa tête n'arrêtant pas de piquer du nez. Il eut un doux sourire. Il alla chercher un autre futon avant d'installer sa petite amie confortablement et de la couvrir.

- Je vais veiller sur elle, dort mon amour.

Haru lui caressa la joue avant de changer la serviette sur le front de Natsuki. Le jeune homme sortit une petite trousse de sa manche, l'ouvrit et en sortit une seringue avec un liquide verte émeraude.

- Revient vite parmi nous, murmura Haru en lui injectant la dose que contenait la seringue.

* * *

_Cela faisait un mois et Natsuki se demandait si elle reverrait un jour la civilisation. Haru partagé sa chambre depuis la fois où il avait été attaqué durant son sommeil. Il s'en était sortir avec quelques coupures, mais l'autre était mort poignardé par le jeune homme._

_Haru avait catégoriquement refusé de retourner dans son ancienne chambre. Natsu proposa donc à son amie de partager sa chambre. Elle avait dû elle aussi se débarrasser de sa colocataire. Leur affrontement avait eu lieu dans les douches. La jeune femme gardait de ce combat une fine cicatrice sous son sein droit. C'était Haru qui l'avait trouvé gisant dans le sang et le regard vide. Depuis ce jour, leur relation en était renforcée et surtout il se méfiait de tout le monde._

_Cinq personnes étaient mortes ainsi. Il y avait eu diverse raison, mais ce qui avait survécu était devenu pour la plupart paranoïaque. Il y avait trois groupes bien distincts dans le camp._

_Natsu et Haru formaient une paire à eux deux et le reste étaient composé d'une dizaine de personnes, les chouchous des instructeurs et les durs à cuire qui aimaient répandre le sang des autres. Ils se poignardés entre eux et se délectaient de la vue du sang s'échappant de leur corps._

_Le premier de leurs quatre entraîneurs leurs avaient annoncé qu'ils avaient tous droit à un jour de repos avant que le deuxième entraînement ne commence. Ils devaient restés dans ces montagnes encore un mois avant de pouvoir changer de décors._

_Natsuki s'était demandé si on allait les endormir comme la première fois. L'infirmier du camp avait appris à tout le monde à se servir des doses de médicaments pour rétablir leur organisme. Haru l'avait baptisé le booster. Chacun avait sa propre trousse qui contenait une vingtaine de seringue._

_Durant cette journée, les deux amis demandèrent à faire une petite excursion dans la forêt. Ils voulaient s'éloignaient un peu du camp pour voir autre chose et respirait un peu d'air frais. Kero avait été mis au courant de leur demande. En passant près de leur table le matin, il leur avait donné son autorisation._

_- Vous ne pourrez pas vous enfuir de toute manière, ou sinon des personnes cher à votre cœur mourrons !_

_Il s'éloigna en souriant et laissa les deux amis glaçaient d'effrois. Ils avaient entendu la rumeur selon laquelle toutes personnes qui tenteraient de s'enfuir verraient en rentrant chez lui les personnes auxquelles ils tenaient mortes._

_Ils ne se doutaient pas un seul instant que cela fut vrai. Il est sûr qu'on leur avait donné un avertissement général la première journée de leur entraînement, mais ça ne laissait pas vraiment sous-entendre la mort des gens qu'on aimait._

_Ils avaient donc profité de cette journée de calme et de détente. En parcourant les alentours, ils firent la découverte d'un petit étang avec une cascade. Ils s'y amusèrent toute la journée. Par la suite, ils y revinrent de temps à autre. C'était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour ne pas perdre la raison._

_- Je garderais cette cascade dans mon cœur pour toujours, murmura Haru._

_Ils ne leur restaient qu'une seule journée à passer au camp. Demain ils allaient quitter les montagnes pour le bord de mer. Un grand nombre d'entre eux avaient été ravi de cette nouvelle. Les deux amis se doutaient qu'on allait les emmenés sur une île déserte pour les deux mois qui leur restaient à subir leur entraînement d'enfer._

_- Moi aussi, mais je sais que je ne voudrais pour rien au monde remettre les pieds ici._

_- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie de me rappeler les gens que j'ai tué, ni l'enfer vécu ici._

_Un silence paisible s'installe entre les deux amis. Ils regardèrent le soleil se couché puis retournèrent d'un pas lent vers le camp. Demain, ils quitteraient cet endroit pour ne jamais y revenir.

* * *

_

- Comment se porte Kuga ? Demande doucement Haruka.

Haru posa sur la jeune femme un regard triste. Il avait changé à plusieurs reprises la serviette sur son front. Même sa dose de booster ne parvenait pas à l'arracher de son état comateux. Mais, il ne perdait pas espoir, il la savait forte.

- La fièvre n'a pas baissé. Elle bouge et marmonne de temps à autre, mais pas de signe de réveille.

- Je vois, fit l'inspectrice en s'asseyant près de son amie.

Mai s'était réveillé une demi-heure plus tôt et avait décidé d'aller se détendre dans un bain chaud. Elle était aussi inquiète que les autres, mais son petit ami savait être très persuasif. Haru servit à l'inspectrice un vers de thé glacé avant de retourner à la contemplation des montagnes à l'extérieur.

- Comment se porte tout le monde ?

- Plus ou moins bien, répondit Haru. Shizuru s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, Mai lui apporte ses repas. Yukino travaille sur son portable et nous fournis quelques petites informations que je te transmets par la suite. Kyo a fait appel à d'autres de ses hommes pour garder la demeure en sécurité. Et toi tu tiens le coup ?

- Oui, il le faut bien. Je ne suis pas en charge de l'enquête concernant l'attaque de Kuga, mais j'arrive à être informé de l'évolution du dossier. Il semblerait que l'agresseur est laissé un message pour nous ou pour Kuga.

Haru se crispa et attendit la suite. S'il pouvait connaître le nom du sale type qui avait fait ça, il le réduirait en charpie. Haruka posa une main réconfortante sur son bras. Elle ressentait la même chose, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas faire justice elle-même.

- Kuga avait déjà eu à faire avec lui par le passé. Quand il y a eu l'histoire du Festival.

- Tu veux parler de John Smith ? S'exclama froidement Haru ses poings se serrant sous la colère.

- Tu le connais ? Demanda surprise l'inspectrice.

- Oui, Natsu m'a parlé de lui et de leur animosité réciproque. Il se pourrait bien qu'il est traitait avec le diable.

- Comment ça ? Fit haruka ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire son ami.

- C'est une longue histoire et ce n'est pas à moi de la raconter.

- Pourquoi ça ? Répondit la jeune femme frustrée.

- Je ne connais pas toutes les informations. Elle m'a juste dit, moins j'en sais et mieux sait. Donc tu devras lui demander.

Haruka soupira, mais n'ajouta rien. Les deux amis gardèrent le silence et sirotèrent le thé glacé. Mai les découvrit ainsi, elle leur servit à manger et s'assit avec eux pour discuter un peu. Ils ne pouvaient pas grand-chose pour Natsu, s'était à elle de revenir vers eux.

* * *

_Natsuki et Haru courraient sur la plage pour se maintenir en forme. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient sur cette île coupé du reste du monde. Pour les amener sur l'île on les avait tous endormi. Ils avaient mis leur mixture personnalisé dans leur verre. En se réveillant, ils étaient encore une fois dans une infirmerie._

_Les bâtiments ne changeaient pas du premier camp. L'entraînement était plus rude que les deux premiers. Ils devaient courir tous les matins sur la plage, puis faire des pompes et autre exercices du genre. Ensuite, ils devaient tirer sur des cibles en mouvement. Les premiers soirs Natsu ne sentait plus ces jambes._

_Les deux amis partageaient la même chambre, pas question pour eux de se retrouvaient avec des illuminés. Il y avait eu encore des morts. Ils étaient huit qui continuaient de subir l'enfer. Natsu se demandait quand tout cela allait prendre fin._

_C'était sa journée de repos et pour une fois Haru ne l'accompagnait pas. Ils leur arrivaient de temps à autre de vouloir être seul pour réfléchir. Kero vint la voir alors qu'elle était seule à regarder l'horizon en quête d'espoir de rester vivante pour revoir un jour la civilisation et reprendre en main sa vie._

_- Bonjour Kuga, tu m'as l'air bien pensive, déclara Kero tout sourire._

_Natsu réagit au quart de tour et pointa son arme sur le nouvelle arrivant sans toutefois tiré._

_- J'aurais pu vous tuer avant même que vous ne parliez, gronda Natsu. Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite ?_

_- Hé bien, il ne vous reste plus qu'un mois et vous serez libre à nouveau d'aller où bon vous semble !_

_- Je ne le crois pas. Je n'ai pas oublié que je vais devoir travailler avec vous si je survis à cet enfer._

_- Allons, allons ne soyez pas défaitiste, vous et votre ami avaient de grande chance de sortir d'ici vivant !_

_- Notre corps sera sans doute vivant, mais je n'en dirais pas autant de notre santé psychologique._

_L'homme eu un sourire sadique et s'en alla s'en plus prêté d'attention à la jeune femme. Celle-ci retourna à la contemplation de l'horizon. Il était évident qu'elle voulait sortir de cet enfer vivant, mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion quant à sa capacité d'être « normal » avec les gens autour d'elle._

_Elle se souvenait de son époque au lycée et de sa difficulté à communiquer. Elle savait être devenue une femme différente et froide. Elle se demandait même si un jour l'amour pourrait réchauffer son cœur de pierre. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux pour tomber sur Haru._

_Ce dernier s'installa près d'elle et lui fit un petit sourire. Il n'y avait pas de joie dans celui-ci, son sourire exprimait du réconfort. Il n'y avait pas d'accolade entre eux, ni des mots remplis de guimauves. Ils savaient se parler sans ouvrir la bouche, leurs corps étaient devenus un instrument pour communiquer._

_- Nous allons-nous en sortir. Même si nous devrons plus tard travailler pour ce type, au moins nous pourrons vivre une vie à peu près normale._

_- J'espère que tu dis vrai mon ami, murmura la jeune femme.

* * *

_

Yukino fit son apparition dans la chambre. Haruka la serra contre elle dès que sa petite amie s'assit à côté d'elle. Mai l'invita à se servir à manger et Haru s'occupa de lui verser un thé glacé. Les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas encore réellement parlé. Elles n'avaient pas eu le temps avec les derniers évènements.

Natsuki avait été leur priorité à tous. Même Kyo n'était pas souvent dans la demeure des Fujino. Il s'absentait une ou deux depuis que la jeune femme avait été amené. En deux jours, il avait du passé juste quelques minutes avec eux.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Yukino.

- Aucun changement, répondit Mai. As-tu vu Shizuru en venant ?

- Non, je suis passé devant sa chambre, mais je n'ai rien entendu.

Un cours silence s'installa pendant que chacun s'occupait à manger et boire. Kyo fit soudain son apparition et vint s'assoir près de Haru. Il se servit et commença à manger en silence après avoir jetait un coup d'œil à Natsuki.

- Shizuru-dono est enfermé dans sa chambre et je présume qu'elle doit pleurer, fit part Kyo. Elle a toujours eu cette mauvaise habitude.

- Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Grogna Haru. Elle s'est mal comportée avec Natsu et maintenant elle pleure ? Je ne comprends pas comment Natsu a fait pour la supporté aussi longtemps !

- Haru ! Lança Mai son regard emplie de reproche.

Le jeune homme haussa des épaules et continua à manger sans présenter ces excuses. Il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il avait dit et ne reviendrait pas sur ces paroles. Kyo observa celui un moment avant de soupirer.

- Il n'a pas tort Mai. Shizuru-dono l'a traitée comme une moins que rien. Sans compter le fait de l'avoir accusé de la mort de Yui.

- Elle ne manque de culot l'écrivaine ! S'exclama à son tour Haruka. Il m'est arrivé de travailler avec Kuga et je l'ai trouvé correct, un peu froide, mais respectueuse de mon travail comme de ma personne. Elle n'aurait pas pu tous vous sauver lors de l'attaque du restaurant de Mai.

- Je crois qu'elle s'en veut de l'avoir traité de meurtrière, marmonna Yukino. Elle m'a parût très bouleversé en la voyant dans cet état.

À ce moment, Shizuru fit son apparition. Il y eu un cours silence avant que Kyo ne l'invite à venir s'asseoir avec eux. Elle s'assit près de son garde du corps et observa la jeune femme inconsciente. Celle-ci était pâle et transpirait abondamment.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit Natsuki. Alors revient, réveille toi, je t'en supplie.

L'écrivaine fondit en larme tout en serrant la main de l'inconsciente. Kyo la serra contre elle et personne ne commenta ses paroles. Mais, ils n'en pensaient pas moins de son comportement. À cet instant les différents portes clés se mirent à briller. La pièce fut bientôt illuminée de différentes couleurs.

Surpris tout le monde observa la manifestation. Les petits objets s'élancèrent dans les airs et se mirent à tournoyer autour de Natsu. Un dôme apparut et la recouvrit entièrement. Ce phénomène dura une quinzaine de minute avant que les portes clés ne retournent vers leurs propriétaires.

En observant la jeune femme, ils remarquèrent le fait qu'elle reprenait doucement des couleurs. Haru pris le thermomètre pour connaître sa température. Il soupira de soulagement et offrit un grand sourire aux personnes présentes.

- Sa température a baissé. Elle devrait avoir disparu dans les prochaines 24 heures.

Tout le monde souffla de soulagement. Shizuru essuya ses larmes et serra une des mains de Natsuki dans les siennes.

- Je sais que tu es forte, murmura l'écrivaine. Tout le monde t'attend, alors revient !

- Ne t'en fait pas Fujino. Kuga a tendance à être coriace, dit Haruka pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Chacun eu un sourire indulgent et le cœur un peu plus léger. Natsuki bougea dans son sommeil et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de retrouver son calme.

* * *

_Haru était venu voir Natsu après leur entraînement. Il avait insisté pour parler loin du camp. Intrigué la jeune femme l'avait suivi. Son regard balaya la plage en attendant que son compagnon prenne la parole. En son for intérieur, Natsu savait qu'il n'avait pas de bonne nouvelle à annoncer._

_- Notre enfer va s'arrêter aujourd'hui, murmura Haru. J'ai entendu l'un des hommes dirent qu'ils allaient nous faire passer le test finale aujourd'hui même dans la nuit !_

_- Comment ça ? Je croyais comme tout le monde ici que nous saurions libre une fois ces quatre mois fini !_

_- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils préparent, mais ça sent mauvais. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne veulent pas avoir beaucoup de survivant._

_- J'aurais dû m'en douter, grogna Natsu._

_- Il faut préparer un plan pour survivre à cette nuit !_

_- Oui, c'est combattre pour sauver notre peau, cracha la jeune femme désespéré. Comme si traversé tout ça n'avait pas déjà été assez éprouvant._

_- Penses-tu que nous devrons tuer les autres pour rester en vie ? Demanda Haru d'une voix faible._

_- Je l'ignore._

_La jeune femme regarda au loin. Le soir était clair et il n'y avait une once de nuage à l'horizon. Depuis son arrivée sur cette île, il n'y avait jamais rien eu à l'horizon, même pas un bateau de ravitaillement._

_- Vient, retournons au camp. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre leur dernière épreuve, fit Natsu fataliste._

_Les deux amis retournèrent d'un pas traînant vers le camp. Là-bas, il y avait une fête. Tout le monde souriait et criait leur joie de quitté cette île demain à la première heure. Dans le cœur des deux amis, ils se demandaient s'ils auraient encore une quelconque trace d'humanité en eux._

_Natsu et Haru allèrent se coucher en même temps que les autres. L'heure du couvre-feu étaient respectés. Les deux amis eurent un sourire amer en le constatant. Le sommeil eu du mal à les prendre. Ils se réveillèrent trois heures plus tard au son de grognement provenant de l'extérieur du dortoir._

_Des lumières commencèrent à s'allumaient dans plusieurs chambre. Soudain des cris te terreur se fit entendre. Cela glaça le sang de Natsu et Hau. Ils n'allumèrent pas la lumière, mais cherchèrent leurs armes et leurs munitions._

_Discrètement, ils s'approchèrent des fenêtres pour jeter un regard à l'extérieur, ce qu'ils virent leur retourna le cœur. Un des apprentis était en train de se faire dévorer par une bête monstrueuse._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Haru avec dégoût._

_- Aucune idée et je ne tiens pas à la savoir, murmura Natsu. En tout cas, nous avons la réponse à nos questions. Ces bêtes non pas peur de la lumière._

_- En effet, donc inutile de conter sur le feu pour les faire fuir._

_Soudain un coup se fit entendre sur leur porte. Les deux amis se retournèrent vers celle-ci et se préparèrent à faire feu. De nombreux coup se firent entendre par la suite. Ils sembleraient que les bêtes s'attaquaient aux autres chambres._

_Leur porte vola en éclat et une bête ressemblant à un lion fit irruption. Natsu ouvrit de grands yeux, son cœur battait à vive allure. En se remettant de leur surprise Haru et elle tirèrent sur l'animal. Les balles l'effleurèrent, mais ne le fit pas reculer, ni même geindre._

_Ils ne comprenaient pas le comportement de l'animal, il aurait dû fuir et non pas les observait ainsi en attente. Les hauts parleurs à l'extérieur grésillèrent et la voix de Kero s'éleva dans le silence de terreur qui avait saisi le campement._

_- Chers apprentis voici votre test ultime. Les injections reçus devront vous octroyer un certain pouvoir sur différents éléments. Votre élément sera le reflet de votre personnalité. Si vous voulez survivre vous devrez trouver en vous cet élément et la couleur qu'elle devra prendre. Demain nous ramènerons à la civilisation ceux qui pourront survivre à cette nuit ! Bonne chance à tous._

_- Le salaud ! Grognèrent en même temps Natsu et Haru._

_- Comment sommes-nous sensés trouver ces éléments en question ? Bougonna Haru. Ce n'est pas un cours qu'ils nous ont donné._

_Le cerveau de Natsu fonctionnait à plein régime. Puis, elle eu un déclic et elle réalisé alors ce que venait de dire Kero. C'était impossible qu'il ait pu découvrir ce qui s'était passé à Fuuka. Son élément à elle s'était deux pistolets, mais elle savait que ça ne pouvait être ça aujourd'hui._

_- Haru écoute moi attentivement, marmonna Natsu en continuant à tirer sur l'animal et en entraînant son ami pour sortir par la porte de derrière. Il faut te concentrer et voir au plus profond de toi ce qui te représente le plus. L'image viendra d'elle-même à toi. Concentre toi juste, ordonna la jeune femme quand elle remarqua qu'il allait répondre._

_Vaincu le jeune homme fit ce que lui demanda son amie. Il fit une épée de guerrier d'un magnifique ouvrage avec des couleurs bleu sur la lame. Sa main s'illumina un bref instant et son épée apparut. Natsu eu un sourire victorieux et se concentra à son tour. Elle découvrit un Katana avec du vert et du gris comme un liquide qui parcourrait la lame dans son entièreté._

_Une fois leurs éléments dans leurs mains, les deux amis s'attaquèrent à la bête. Celle-ci hurla quand elle fut transpercée par leurs lames. Ils continuèrent à se battre ainsi toute la nuit. Le plus surprenant était sans doute l'apparition d'un grand loup blanc aux yeux émeraude près de Natsu et d'un tigre blanc aux yeux bleu pour Haru._

_- Pour ceux qui auront découvert leurs éléments, une petite surprise va les attendre. En effet avec l'élément vient un familier. Il vous aidera à combattre les plus coriaces. C'est-à-dire les bêtes contrôlaient par un humain. Vous serez ainsi à armes égales avec vos ennemis._

_La voix de Kero résonna longuement dans le champ de bataille. Il y avait du sang et des cadavres un peu partout. Pour certains, ils manquaient un bras, une jambe ou la tête. Natsu se battait pour vivre, pour retrouver la lumière du soleil. Haru lui voulait vivre, il avait encore tant de chose à découvrir._

_Les deux amis avaient été souvent séparés dans la nuit, mais ils se retrouvaient toujours pour se donner une accolade et se dire de ne pas mourir. Plus l'heure avancer et moins il y avait de survivant. Quand les premiers rayons de soleil illuminèrent l'île. On pouvait voir le carnage de la nuit._

_L'enfer s'était abattu sur eux et avait appelé plusieurs d'entre eux dans la mort. Dans cet amoncellement de corps d'hommes et de bêtes deux être se tenaient debout proche l'une de l'autre. Elles étaient couvertes de sang et leurs regards étaient vides de toute émotion._

_Kero s'avança lentement vers les deux silhouettes. Ces dernières le menacèrent de leurs armes avant de les baisser en le reconnaissant. Aucun d'eux n'ouvrit la bouche, trop épuisé, anéanti pour lancer une réplique cinglante._

_- Vous avez survécu. Venez avec moi, vous avez besoin d'une bonne douche. Nous partirons une fois que vous vous serez lavé et habillé._

_Natsu et Haru se dirigèrent vers les douches en pilote automatique. Ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention aux corps qui jonchaient le sol. Dans la douche, ils fondirent tous les deux en larmes. Ils se frottèrent pour enlever le sang, leur peau rougir sous leurs efforts._

_Une fois propre, ils enfilèrent des vêtements neuf et allèrent retrouver Kero. Ils allaient enfin partir, retrouver la civilisation. Mais, est ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir vivre avec les autres personnes ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient aimer la vie comme autrefois ?_

_Un trop grand nombre de questions tournoyait dans leurs têtes. Ils voulaient simplement oublier, partir au plus vite, retrouvé une vie pouvant être « normal » et ennuyeuse. Kero les conduisit à un hélicoptère qui les amena vers leurs nouvelles vies.

* * *

_

Un jour était passé depuis l'étrange comportement des portes clés. Natsuki bougea dans le futon et battit des paupières. Elle dû les refermait en grognant, car la lumière agressait ses yeux. Comme la veille tout le monde présent dans la demeure était à ces côtés.

Ils observèrent en silence le réveille de leur amie. Natsu battit de nouveau les paupières et ses prunelles émeraude tombèrent dans le bleu océan d'Haru. Ce dernier lui sourit et l'encouragea silencieusement à se battre pour sortir de sa léthargie. Le premier prénom qu'elle prononça étonna toute l'assistance sauf le concerné.

- Haru, croassa la jeune femme.

- Oui, bienvenue dans le monde des vivants Natsu, souffla le jeune homme avec tendresse.

- Haru, murmura désespérément la jeune femme.

- Je sais. Tu as fait beaucoup de cauchemar, la rassura-t-il de son mieux. Tout ça est passé et loin derrière nous.

Il avait compris sa détresse et il la réconfortait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Elle tendit une main vers lui. Il s'en saisit et attira doucement la jeune femme contre lui. Haru fit attention à sa blessure tout en lui faisant des cercles réconfortant dans le dos.

- Tout ira bien, murmura-t-il. Nous sommes vivants Natsuki.

Son amie tout contre lui fondit en larme. Haru cacha son visage aux autres pour ne pas qu'ils la voient pleurer. C'était un secret entre eux. Personnes ne pouvaient comprendre leurs épreuves. Il lui murmura des mots réconfortants tout en la berçant. Au bout d'une demi-heure il sentit son amie se détendre et un souffle régulier lui parvint à son oreille.

Natsu s'était endormit. Avant de la replacer sur le futon, il essuya les traces de larmes et la recouvrit ensuite de la couverture. Quand il releva les yeux, il put voir les regards lançaient par ses amis. Mai était bien la seule à ne pas être surprise par son geste et ses paroles.

- Elle a besoin de repos, murmura Haru. Elle ira mieux à son réveille.

- Pourquoi t'a-t-elle appelé de la sorte ? Demande Shizuru blessé.

-Nous avons traversé beaucoup de choses ensembles. Nous avons été là l'un pour l'autre.

Il se tut, prit la main de Mai et sortit de la chambre de l'endormi. Il était fatigué et avait besoin lui aussi de repos. Il voulait passer un peu de temps avec Mai avant que la bataille ne commence.

- Elle va s'en sortir Shizuru-dono, nous devrions faire comme eux et aller nous reposer.

Les autres acquiescèrent et s'en furent vers leur chambre respective. L'écrivaine lança un dernier regard à la jeune femme avant de fermé la porte et de se diriger vers sa chambre le cœur lourd.

- Pardonne-moi, murmura Shizru.

* * *

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne et heureuse année 2011! Merci d'avoir été si patient pour la publication de la suite de cette histoire! Je suis de retour pour continuer d'écrire la suite et en même temps je continue mes cours au cégep. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si vous ne voyez pas de publication à toutes les semaines, j'ai des devoirs à faire et je dois maintenant m'occuper de ma chienne nouvellement adopté et qui n'a que trois mois!_

_Dans tous les cas, je ne vous ferez pas défaut! J'ai un nouvel ordinateur tout beau et tout neuf! Héhéhé! ^^ J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, continuez à être d'aussi bon lectrices et lecteurs patients! Je vous adore! Hihihi! Non, je n'ai pris aucune substance illicite avant de poster ce chapitre! Pour ceux que cela intéresse, mes vacances dans ma famille se sont bien passées et j'ai profité du soleil et d'une température de 35°C à presque tous les jours!_

_Voilà, je vous dis donc à la prochaine et amusez vous bien!_

_Eliel_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Ces yeux semblaient être collés avec de la glu. Elle les ouvrit avec beaucoup de difficulté. Son regard tomba dans un bleu azur soucieux. Haru l'observait faire en silence. Il lui sourit pour l'encourager à sortir de sa léthargie. La jeune femme prit un certain temps avant d'identifier l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Natsu se redressa légèrement, son ami l'aida à s'asseoir et il lui présenta sa trousse de booster. Elle observa celle-ci avec une moue et l'ouvrit. Elle constata trois doses manquantes. Elle en prit une, déplaça légèrement le vêtement qui recouvrer sa poitrine avant d'injecter le booster dans le tatouage en forme de loup au-dessus de son cœur.

- Il n'était pas nécessaire de me donner trois doses. Une seule aurait suffi, murmura-t-elle.

Haru lui prit son kit des mains et le posa à côté de lui. Il fit un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin avant de se lever pour aller lui chercher à manger. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard un bol de soupe fumant qu'il donna à Natsuki. Cette dernière renifla le contenu avant de sourire doucement. C'était la spécialité de son ami, une soupe au poulet avec des petits morceaux de nouilles.

- Tu es aussi pâle qu'une morte, déclara Haru. Ce sont les portes clés donnaient à tes amis qui ont fait baisser la fièvre et ta redonner un peu de couleur. Ça s'est passé hier.

Il y eu un court silence rompu par Natsu avalant sa première cuillère de son premier repas depuis trois jours. La jeune femme haussa simplement des épaules. Elle ne s'attendait pas trop au fait que ces créations agissent pour la guérir. Il semblerait qu'ils étaient faits avec un peu plus qu'un simple pouvoir protecteur. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'Haru ne pouvait pas la voir.

- Tu aurais pu m'emmener dans un autre droit, dit soudain Natsu.

- Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. C'est Haruka qui a prévenu Kyo. Je suis venu te chercher en apprenant où tu te trouvais. Cet homme ne t'aurait pas laissé tranquillement guérir.

- Je le sais. Tu as bien agi. Comment a régit la propriétaire des lieux ? Interrogea Natsuki son regard se durcissant par la même occasion.

Haru ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il demeura pensif un moment. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard intrigué. Son ami fit une petite moue peu appréciative avant de faire part de son avis.

- Elle est devenu pâle comme la mort quand elle t'a vu, révéla-t-il. Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle t'a même présenté des excuses quand tu étais inconsciente.

Un autre silence s'installa. Natsu finit son bol en deux dernières cuillerées avant de poser celui-ci près d'elle. Elle essaya ensuite de bouger ces articulations doucement. Une grimace ornait ses lèvres quand elle bougeait son dos.

- J'ai trouvé son comportement inutile, fini par déclarer Haru. Elle te voit à l'article de la mort et se dit soudain qu'elle devrait te faire des excuses. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce genre de personnes !

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre mon ami, répondit Natsu. Qu'elles sont les dégâts dans mon dos ?

- Une grande blessure faites par un orphan très puissant. Tu as de la chance de t'en être sorti juste avec une cicatrice dans le dos.

Natsuki gloussa légèrement avant de lui faire comprendre ce qui l'avait aidé. Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils de désapprobation. Cela aurait pu être dangereux pour d'autres personnes. Il soupira en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement.

- Je ne l'ai pas appelé. J'ai fait appel à un sort mineur, marmonna Natsu. Je connais très bien les effets indésirables de leurs présences.

Ils demeurèrent par la suite silencieux. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Mai apporta un thé glacé aux deux comparses. Natsu lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir avec eux. Haru embrassa le font de sa petite amie avant de lui faire un sourire tendre. Elle prit une des mains de Nastu et la serra près de son cœur.

Elle faisait ainsi comprendre toute l'inquiétude et le soulagement qui l'habitait en voyant son amie éveillé. Natsu fut surprise de son comportement. Elle sourit avec énormément de tendresse à la cuisinière. Elle lui effleura un côté de la joue avec sa main libre.

Elle s'approcha du visage de Mai et lui fit une légère bise sur la joue. Ils se retournèrent tous les trois au son d'une tasse tombant au sol. Shizuru se trouvait dans l'entrée de la porte. L'écrivaine avait les yeux ouverts grands comme des soucoupes et rougis par ses larmes. Elle se détourna des trois occupants de la pièce et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Elle fondit littéralement en larme. Son cœur se serrait de désespoir. Depuis le retour de Natsuki dans cette ville, elle ne lui avait jamais fait un sourire comme celui qu'elle avait offert à Mai. Elle lui avait encore moins témoigné autant d'affection.

De leur côté les trois jeunes regardés la porte sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Haru mécontent se leva et alla fermer la porte. Mai se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête de désapprobation. Natsu avait un sourcil levé dans l'incompréhension de la situation.

- Qu'est qui lui prend ? Fini par demander Natsu.

- Je crois qu'elle ne supporte pas le fait de te voir donner et montrer autant d'affection à une autre personne, déclara Mai.

- Elle ne manque pas de culot ! S'exclama outré Haru. Autrefois vous auriez pu avoir une relation, mais elle est finie maintenant !

- Notre relation était particulière Haru. J'avais besoin de temps, mais au final tu sais ce qui est arrivé. Je lui ai fait mes adieux et elle a refait sa vie.

Natsuki mit ainsi fin à cette conversation qui l'a déranger au plus haut point. Elle n'allait pas se justifier auprès de la maîtresse des lieux sur le comportement qu'elle devait adopter auprès de ses amis. Mai et Haru firent la moue, mais n'ajoutèrent rien. Ils connaissaient tous les deux le passé de la jeune femme, sauf que Mai ne savait pas tous les évènements les plus horribles de leurs histoires.

Le reste de la journée passa très lentement pour la malade. Le médecin de Shizuru vint l'ausculté en début d'après-midi. Il lui conseilla de se reposer encore deux jours avant de retourner à des activités qui demandaient peu d'énergie. Il sous-entendait par-là qui n'était pas trop dangereuse pour sa santé et sa vie. Haru avait tout simplement éclaté de rire en entendant le médecin donner ses recommandations.

* * *

Haruka avait décidé de prendre quelques jours de congés pour passer du temps avec Yukino. Elle savait que sa petite amie n'était pas dupe. Elles devaient absolument parler des derniers évènements survenu et de l'implication de Yukino dans ces derniers. Elle voulait aussi retrouver sa moitié qui résidait désormais chez Shizuru.

Kuga avait insisté sur le fait que Yukino serait plus en sécurité dans la demeure de l'écrivaine. Elle avait donc passé plus de deux semaines sans la voir à tous les jours. Haruka avait eu besoin de ce laps de temps pour se renseigner sur l'attaque dont avait été victime Kuga et les locaux de sa petite amie. Pour le moment, elle n'avait aucune piste comme pour les meurtres commis dans la ville.

En route pour la maison de Fujino, l'inspectrice grimaça de dégoût. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ses hommes n'avaient rien trouvé sur l'attaque de deux personnes qu'elle connaissait et surtout le manque d'indice ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire non plus qu'elle suivait le conseille de Kuga. Cette dernière lui avait téléphoné deux jours après son rétablissement pour lui dire de prendre quelques jours de repos pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec Yukino. Cette discussion remontait à plus d'une semaine. La motarde lui avait aussi déclarait qu'elle resterait dans le coin si elle avait d'autres questions sans réponses.

Kyo avait envoyé un de ses hommes la cherchait chez elle. Haruka était conduite chez Fujino et elle bouillait intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer à sa guise. Kuga avait fortement insisté pour qu'elle se fasse conduire plutôt qu'elle ne vienne avec sa propre voiture. Un moyen détournait pour lui faire comprendre que sa voiture pouvait être piégée.

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivé Suzushiro, déclara le chauffeur.

Pour une raison lui étant inconnu, aucun des hommes de Kyo n'osait l'appeler par un nom honorifique ou tout simplement son prénom. Elle savait par ce dernier que ces hommes avaient entendu parler de sa réputation de chef et de ses légendaires colères explosives. Elle n'avait pu obtenir d'eux que son nom de famille sans l'association du mot inspecteur devant celui-ci.

La voiture s'engagea dans l'entrée menant à l'imposante demeure de Fujino. La grille se referma silencieusement après leur passage. Les quatre hommes postaient là reprirent leur place. Haruka soupira et se massa les tempes. Elle espérait avoir un peu de tranquillité pour discuter avec Yukino. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin que Shizuru les dérange.

La voiture se gara devant l'entrée et l'homme posté à l'entrée de la demeure vint lui ouvrir la porte. Il la salua poliment et la conduisit à la chambre de sa petite amie. Elle le remercia et ce dernier reparti à son poste. L'inspectrice inspira un bon coup avant d'entrée dans la chambre. Yukino était assise et ses doigts volaient à vive allure sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Elle toussota légèrement pour attirer l'attention de son amour.

- Je crois que nous devons parler, murmura Haruka.

Yukino posa sur sa moitié un regard neutre. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'enlever ses lunettes pour les essuyer méticuleusement. Une fois cela fait, elle invita sa petite amie à s'asseoir près d'elle. Il était préférable d'avoir cette discussion tout de suite et de se réjouir de la voir plus tard. Yukino soupira de frustration et de lassitude.

- Je ne sais pas tout. Cependant, le peu que j'ai appris ne m'enchante pas du tout. J'aurais préféré ne rien savoir et ne pas être impliqué, déclara-t-elle doucement.

- Je suis toute ouïe, répondit Haruka en s'asseyant en face de sa compagne.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît Haruka, dit lentement Yukino. Il y a beaucoup de facteur à prendre en compte. Notamment le fait que Shizuru et Natsuki soient impliqué dans l'histoire.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua la policière.

Yukino se tortilla sur place sous le regard inquisiteur de sa tendre moitié. Il était évident qu'une grande partie de cette affaire était facile à comprendre. Le seul souci étant le fait que les deux principaux concernés ne pouvaient pas se trouver au même endroit sans qu'il n'arrive un évènement malheureux.

- Une grande partie est facile à comprendre, déclara Yukino. Mais, elle se tut un court moment et soupira, le fait que Natsuki n'est pas souhaité mettre beaucoup de monde au courant ne facilite pas les choses. Quand elle a disparu, il y a eu des mesures mises en place pour protéger Shizuru et une grande majorité d'entre nous.

- Hein ? Fit avec éloquence l'inspectrice. Soit plus clair Yukino !

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Demanda avec agacement l'informaticienne.

Un court silence s'installa. Haruka regardait sa compagne comme si une seconde tête était apparue près de la première. Yukino se leva et alla chercher un épais document dans son sac posait près de son bureau. Elle revint et le jeta devant Haruka.

- J'ai fait des recherches autant pour ma curiosité que celle de Kyo et de Natsuki, révéla la jeune femme. Il y a encore beaucoup de zones d'ombres. La seule chose qui soit revenu est un nom.

Le silence se fit pendant que l'inspectrice jetait un coup d'œil au dossier d'une épaisseur inquiétante. Les premières pages suffirent à faire blanchir Haruka. Sous ses yeux il y avait différent rapport d'enquête, ainsi que des photos qui ne laissait pas de place à l'interprétation.

Sur l'une des photos, il y avait Kuga et Haru entouraient de cadavres humains. Une légende griffonnait à l'arrière lui retourna l'estomac. _Survivants du premier camp. Expérimentation sur 50 spécimens humains. Spécimen 13 et 14 réussite totale. Échecs de prise de contrôle sur ces deux spécimens. Envoyé tout de même en mission par le patron._

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demande Harula d'une voix blanche et peu assuré.

- Les prémisses d'une affaire complexe et inhumaine, murmura Yukino. Ce que tu as sous les yeux sont les résultats de plusieurs heures de recherches. Natsuki m'a fourni une grande partie d'entre elle. Elle est parti en pensant nous épargné et surtout Shizuru.

Elle se tut et se frotta les yeux en dessous de ses lunettes. Son regard se fit lointain et ses poings se serrèrent. Elle ne comprenait pas la logique des hommes derrière tout ça.

- Le plus troublant est sans doute la personne, le cerveau derrière tout ça, déclara Yukino en brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Si tu continues à le feuilleter du verra toujours le même nom qui apparaît encore et encore comme une litanie mortuaire.

Yukino se redressa et décida de quitter la chambre pour un moment. En passant, elle déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de sa douce. Elle referma doucement les battants et s'en alla prendre un bon verre dans la cuisine. Resté seule, Haruka continua a fouillé dans le dossier.

Ces yeux s'ouvrirent en grand la première fois qu'elle vit le nom de Kanzaki Reito apparaître en lettre rouge. Plus elle avançait dans sa lecture, plus son sang-froid était nécessaire. La liste des atrocités décrite lui retourné l'estomac. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que la personne qu'elle avait appelée ami ait pu faire toutes ces atrocités transcrite dans ce dossier.

* * *

Shizuru était assise songeuse dans la cour intérieure de la demeure. Son regard était absent et ne fixait aucun but précis. Elle repensait à la scène qu'elle avait vue un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Elle soupira de frustration et de lassitude. Elle devait se raisonner. Natsuki Kuga était une personne qui ne lui appartenait plus et qui ne lui avait jamais appartenu.

L'époque où elle pouvait tout dire à la jeune femme semblait bien loin. Des souvenirs fugaces qui persister à subsistaient. Portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres l'écrivaine soupira une nouvelle fois, cette fois ci en sentant le liquide chaud la réchauffer.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire les choses comme les autres. Cela lui donnait l'impression que sa vie serait fade et sans couleurs. Shizuru avait presque atteint le bonheur parfait avec Yui. Il avait fallu qu'un vieux souvenir en la personne de Natsu ne revienne pour tout gâcher. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir longtemps à la solitaire.

Ses années loin de son ancienne amie lui avait permis de faire le point et de mettre sa rancœur de côté. Mais, aujourd'hui, cette rancœur refaisait surface avec plus de force encore. Elle était revenue, elle avait semé la zizanie dans sa vie et sa petite amie était morte. Cela était trop à encaisser pour l'écrivaine.

Son regard se posa sur le calepin près d'elle. Son livre avançait plus ou moins bien. Les évènements des derniers mois lui ayant fourni une histoire tout à fait crédible et palpitante. Ils étaient d'ailleurs presque terminés. Tout ce qui manquait à l'écrivaine était le dénouement des enquêtes d'Haruka et de cette histoire dont elle était mêlée.

Shizuru n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui poussait tout le monde à faire confiance aussi aveuglément à la solitaire. Même Suzushiro s'était associé à la jeune femme. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa tasse. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle, elle voyait dans la personne de Natsuki Kuga. L'écrivaine voyait une femme solitaire, au passé trouble et au comportement froid et distant.

Mais aussi, une personne déterminée et prête à tuer tout ce qui serait en travers de son chemin. Bien entendu, Shizuru n'avait fait part à personne de ces pensées. Elle savait que tout le monde ne tiendrait pas compte de ces avertissements. Natsuki Kuga traînait la mort avec elle. Partout où la jeune femme passerait on pouvait être sûr de trouver un cadavre.

Shizuru était fatigué des faux semblants de la jeune femme avec ses amis. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle lui en voudrait toujours de l'avoir quitté et d'avoir causé la mort de Yui. Pour le moment, l'écrivaine ne voulait plus voir Kuga dans sa demeure. Mais, elle ne décidait plus grand-chose dans cette maison. Elle s'en était rendu compte quand Kyo lui avait simplement répondu que Natsuki viendrait aussi souvent que nécessaire.

Elle lui en avait voulu. Shizuru l'avait par la suite évité comme la peste et quand par hasard il se croisait, elle dardait sur lui son regard le plus noir. Kyo ne l'avait pas poussé dans ses retranchements, mais était resté attentif à ses besoins. La jeune femme avait fini par cédé et recommencer à discuter avec lui.

L'écrivaine voulait surtout qu'on réponde à ses nombreuses questions. Elle ne voulait plus être maintenue dans l'ignorance et à l'écart des autres. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mai, Haru, Yukino, Haruka et ses hommes de mains seraient au courant et pas elle. La colère commençait doucement à prendre place dans son cœur. La rancœur et la colère ne faisait pas bon ménage et elle se montrait assez irritable.

Elle avait décidé d'attendre et de voir venir. Aucune de ses crises n'avaient fonctionné. Personne n'avait voulu répondre. Plusieurs lui ayant répétaient ne pas être au courant des plans échafaudait par Kuga ou l'inspectrice Suzushiro. Elle avait du mal à les croire, mais elle ne pouvait qu'attendre et cela la tuait lentement à petit feu.

* * *

Reito était furieux. Smith n'avait pas réussi à mettre Kuga hors d'état de nuire. Cela changeait certains points concernant ses plans. Cependant, il avait conscience d'une chose. Shizuru était déboussolé et personne ne voulait révéler la vérité à la jeune femme. C'était ironique, mais bienvenue comme situation. Il allait se servir de son ignorance pour faire d'elle son pion !

Il devait néanmoins entrer en contact avec l'écrivaine. Le seul problème était qu'elle était cachée dans un lieu secret et ne sortait jamais seule selon ses hommes. Il devait donc lui passer un coup de téléphone pour la convaincre de le rencontrer seul et d'échapper à la garde de ses chaperons pour quelques heures.

En faisant les cent pas dans son bureau, il s'interrogeait sur le moyen de discuter avec elle sans que personne de son entourage n'intercepte son appelle. Reito devait trouver le timing parfait pour joindre la jeune femme. Un sourire éclaira ses traits. Il avait eu une idée brillante et ingénieuse. Shizuru allait conduire ses amis à leur perte à cause de sa boisson favorite.

Il ne lui restait qu'à soudoyer la personne qui s'occuper du magasin pour faire passer son message et un petit dossier en douce à l'écrivaine. Ensuite, il n'aurait plus qu'à la laisser venir vers lui. Il eut un rire froid en se disant qu'il était un génie et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il devait discuter avec Smith d'un point important de son plan.

La sonnerie de son interphone sonna et sa secrétaire lui annonça que l'homme qu'il attendait était arrivé. Smith entra telle une ombre fugitive dans son bureau. Un sourire aux lèvres Reito l'invita à s'asseoir. Il croisa les doigts sur son ventre et jeta un regard froid à l'homme en face de lui.

- Combien de temps avant de pouvoir dire que Kuga est out ?

- Pas très longtemps, répondit Smith avec engouement. Je suis sûr qu'elle va tenter de me retrouver pour me faire la peau et je la tuerais avant qu'elle ne me tue.

Un sourire satanique apparut alors sur le visage de John Smith. Il était fier de lui et des progrès qu'il avait faits. Il devait encore avoir des injections à tous les deux jours depuis son altercation avec Kuga, mais cela le rendrait plus fort pour leur prochaine confrontation.

- Très bien. Il est important qu'elle disparaisse Smith, déclara d'une voix soyeuse et discoureuse Kanzaki. Sa mort fragilisera cette écrivaine de malheur et grâce à mon plan elle s'en voudra tellement d'avoir conduits ses amis à la mort qu'elle voudra en finir avec la vie !

Kanzaki éclata d'un rire démentiel à faire se dresser les cheveux sur la nuque. Même Smith ne se sentait pas à l'aise en sa présence et pourtant il était plus âgé que l'autre homme en face de lui. Seulement l'aura dégagé par Reito était si noir et si lugubre qu'il effrayait tout le monde.

- Tu peux disposer Smith. Je te suggère de te reposer en vue des évènements futurs.

Sur un geste de la main, il congédia l'homme et retourna à ses réflexions antérieures. Son sourire sadique n'avait quitté son visage et il jouait dans sa tête toute sorte de scénario possible pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde.

* * *

Kéro n'était pas ravi de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait mêlé trois de ses meilleurs agents. La dernière avait fini sa formation il y a à peine un an et demi. Les deux autres étaient des électrons libres qu'il ne pouvait pas canaliser. Même s'il les avait brisé et reconstruit les spécimens 13 et 14 pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans avoir peur de représailles.

Il renifla d'un air dédaigneux. Cependant, il devait admettre que ces deux têtes brûlé lui étaient tout de même fidèle. Pour cela un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il devait à sa manière les protéger et leurs fournir de quoi combattre contre cet énergumène qui créer des monstres sans aucunes craintes et sans se soucier de la vie de ses hommes.

Oh ! bien sûr, il n'était pas mieux sur le plan de sacrifier des centaines d'hommes pour obtenir une poignée de tueur bien entraîné, sauf que lui offrait une mort et un enterrement descend à ces hommes. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à l'heure actuelle était d'améliorer les doses de boosters de ces deux spécimens. Aucun des deux n'avaient de blocage comme pour les autres, simplement leur plein potentielle n'était pas encore révélé, ni utilisé pour le moment.

Kéro ne souhaitait pas que cette révélation fasse plus de mal que de bien et qu'il perde deux de ces meilleurs agents. C'est pourquoi il avait ordonné à son équipe de trouver un moyen facile et sans douleur de déclencher leur plein potentiel. Il avait enfin le résultat devant lui. Un liquide de la couleur le plus pur scintillé dans des seringues disposé dans deux petites mallettes. Une dose serait suffisante pour activé leurs pouvoirs.

Il ferma les mallettes et les confia à son bras droit. Celui-ci inclina la tête et partit. Il allait livrer en main propre ses seringues. Le patron avait exigé qu'il en soit ainsi. Assis dans son bureau l'homme eu un sourire victorieux. Il allait connaître le résultat de toute une vie de dur labeur.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard_

Nao avait besoin de parler avec Kuga. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal avec sa conscience. Et elle avait appris pour son altercation avec Smith. La jeune femme se disait que Reito devait être derrière tout ça. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Smith refaisait son apparition après ces longues années d'absences et de silences.

La tueuse à gage avait donné rendez-vous à la solitaire dans un petit bar dans le centre est de Fuuka. Le bar regroupait pas mal de monde du milieu. C'était l'endroit rêvé pour trouver des indics et avoir une discussion tout à fait tranquille avec ceux-ci. Il arrivait à quelques flics de venir roder dans le coin pour discuter avec l'un deux.

Bien entendu aucuns indics ne vendaient la personne pour qui ils travaillaient. Il fallait pour ça être suffisamment riche et l'information pouvait être fournie. La seule personne qu'aucun habitué n'oser soudoyer été l'inspectrice Suzushiro Haruka. Ils avaient tous sans exception peur de la jeune femme et de ses crises de colères.

Nao avait commandé une bière en attendant Kuga. Elle jetait de fréquent coup d'œil à sa montre et à la porte. Elle commençait à être irritée. La personne tant attendu prenait tout son temps pour arriver. Elle jura dans sa barbe inexistante et sursauta violemment quand une main se posant tranquillement sur son épaule.

La jeune femme se retourna le plus rapidement possible pour se retrouver en face de Kuga. Cette dernière arborait un sourire cynique sur son visage impassible. La solitaire commanda une bière et fit signe à l'autre femme de la suivre dans un coin un peu plus reculé du bar.

Une fois installé et quelques gorgés de leur boisson siroté en silence, Natsuki posa un regard inquisiteur et interrogateur sur son vis-à-vis. La requête de Nao avait surprise notre héroïne. Elle avait accepté l'offre de son ancienne amie pour discuter autour d'un verre.

- Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu as souhaité me voir ? Ou dois-je te menacer pour obtenir des réponses ? Demanda assez sèchement Natsuki.

- Toujours aussi froide Kuga, fit remarquer Nao. La jeune femme se racla la gorge pour se donner un peu de contenance. Je t'ai fait venir pour te confier un secret qui me pèse sur la conscience depuis six mois maintenant.

Seul le silence lui répondit, mal à l'aise Nao foudroya l'autre femme du regard avant de soupirer de défaite et de prendre une bonne respiration avant d'offrir sa confession.

- J'ai été engagé il y a six mois pour éliminer une personne à une heure et un jour précis.

Nao avala d'une traite son verre et fit signe pour en avoir un autre. Natsu en face fronçait des sourcils devant l'entrer en matière de son amie. Une fois le verre arrivé, Nao s'en saisit des deux mains et fixa son regard dans le liquide ambré.

- Je fais à peu près le même métier que toi, je sais que tout le monde croit que je travaille dans un bureau avec des heures fixes, ce n'est qu'une couverture.

- Viens en au fait Nao, déclara Kuga, j'ai d'autre chose à faire que t'écouter te lamenter sur ton travail de tueuse.

- Bon sang Kuga ! Laisse-moi finir et ne soit pas cynique et froide pour une fois !

Natsuki haussa les épaules et but une gorgé de sa boisson. L'autre femme prit une bonne inspiration pour se calmer et ne pas se jeter sur son vis-à-vis et lui donner des coups de poings pour se défouler. Nao promena son regard dans la salle pour s'assurer que personne n'entendrait ce qu'elle allait dire à part son interlocutrice. Elle voulait surtout vivre encore quelques années avant de perdre la vie lors de l'un de ces contrats.

- Je suis l'une des personnes ayant attaqué le restaurant de Mai, souffla Nao d'une traite et en évitant toujours de regarder Kuga.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit lui parut interminable et dangereux. Levant les yeux, elle aperçut un regard meurtrier se poser sur elle et la transpercer de part en part. Sa respiration resta prit de sa gorge et elle détourna les yeux pour ne plus subir cet éclat menaçant dans le regard de l'autre femme. Natsuki de son côté jeta quelques billets sur la table avant de se lever pour partir loin de Nao. Avant de quitter le bar, elle murmura à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- Fait en sorte de te faire discrète, où je t'assure que tes talents ne te serviront à rien.

Un frisson d'effroi traversa la colonne vertébrale de Nao, la voix de Kuga avait était basse, dur et contenant tellement de menace non dite que cela l'effrayer. Quand elle releva les yeux Natsu avait disparu, seul, rester derrière elle, une colère sourdre et froide.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Le bras droit de Kéro vit arrivé les deux meilleurs agents de leur groupe. Haru et Natsu firent la moue en le voyant, mais lui firent un salut respectueux. Il fallait avouer que le bras droit du patron était bien plus humain et soucieux du bien-être des agents. Ils marchèrent tous les trois dans un silence agréable et complice.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut le boss cette fois-ci ? Interrogea Haru.

Natsuki était semble-t-il dans un mauvais jour. Le jeune homme n'avait pas insisté sur le pourquoi de sa mauvaise humeur. Il n'était tout de même pas fou et tenait à sa vie. Le bras droit avait lui aussi remarqué la tension habitant le corps de la jeune femme et ses yeux verts briller de fureur contenu.

- Il voulait que je vous remette ces trousses en main propre.

Un reniflement dédaigneux de la part de Kuga et un grognement sourd pour Haru. Tous les deux prirent avec précaution les trousses en affichant une mine sceptique quant à son usage. Natsu ne perdit pas de temps, ouvrit la trousse, fronça des sourcils et le ferma d'un geste sec avant de se planter droit comme un piquer devant son supérieur.

- Tu expliques ?

- Kanzaki et ses créations, répondit l'homme. Kéro a pensé que vous devriez être protégé avec ceci.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? Demanda le brun.

- Une nouvelle potion magique pour aider à débloquer tout votre potentiel. Je n'en sais pas plus, alors pas la peine de me harceler de questions.

Deux soupires lui répondit. Il eut un sourire indulgent pour les deux jeunes. Il les aimait bien et ne voulait pas que ces derniers souffrent inutilement, malheureusement il n'était pas le patron et ne le serait jamais. Il exerça une légère pression sur chacune de leurs épaules et leur fit un fin sourire qui atteignit ses yeux gris acier.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Je vous fais confiance les jeunes. Ne perdait pas espoir de pouvoir un jour quitté l'organisation.

- L'espoir fait…commença Natsuki.

- vivre les imbéciles, acheva Haru.

- Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi défaitistes surtout toi Kuga.

La jeune femme lui lança son meilleur regard meurtrier qu'elle savait sans effet sur l'homme face à elle. Elle n'eut droit qu'à un léger gloussement – elle n'hallucinait pas – de la part du bras droit. Haru avait ouvert grand les yeux en attendant de voir si son amie allait laisser libre cours à sa colère sur leur supérieur. Mais, contre toute attente, elle soupira un bon coup et vint se placer à côté du jeune homme.

- Soyez sage les jeunes.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Haru et Natsu regardèrent partir leur supérieur et ami. C'était bien le seul qu'ils appréciaient tous deux. Les deux tueurs à gage rangèrent leurs trousses, se firent un bref signe de tête et s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté. Ils devaient trouver un endroit sûr pour tester la nouvelle « potion magique » des chercheurs de leur patron. Ils se souvenaient de la première fois et ils n'avaient pas très envie de retenter l'expérience.

* * *

_Bonjour!_

_Je suis encore une fois dé-so-lé pour cette attente! Je ne vous rassure pas pour le prochain chapitre, car il n'est pas encore écrit!_

_Merci à toutes et à tous de me lire!_

_Eliel  
_


End file.
